Apprentice of Zeref
by Three Negative
Summary: Abandoned by Igneel at the year X777, Natsu searches for his father but when a mysterious dark mage finds the young child and takes him under his wing, what would happen to our favorite little Dragon Slayer? Chaos will ensue as Natsu Dragneel transforms into Zeref's apprentice and the newly appointed Death's Champion. NatsuXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**This is an Alternate Universe so it will be different and might alter a few things here and there. Of course, this is fanfiction so a lot of stories change the plot a bit. Most of it will be explained in the future.**

**Zeref Arc**

XXX

**Zeref's POV**

Look, I don't want to be here. In fact, I would love to die right now. I want to stop the constant nightmares that's been permanently placed in my head. I hope for someone to kill me to rid my broken body from this world. I know this might seem bad and one of those typical suicidal thoughts some teenagers go through in those stages of their life but you got to hear me out.

I _killed_ thousands of people and most of 'em are without mercy. Bad right? Right.

I need someone to defeat me, to destroy me and finally keep this world safe. This curse, I hate it and it will only serve as a reminder of what I have done in the past and probably in the future too. Now before you start claiming that I could do a journey for redemption or something, I need to tell you something.

I can't really help myself from decimating everything in my path. Literally, I can't stop and whenever someone tries to comfort me, they literally fall to the ground when I experience one of my _accidents._ So I've been cursed to wander around the earth as a broken, lost, immortal wizard with no purpose in life.

Great.

Well, that was my life until a huge presence finally appeared on Tenrou Island. I kind of hoped to seclude myself from the rest of humanity here, but when you sense an extremely powerful magic that can _almost_ rival your own, you just got to be there.

With a large leap from my calm resting spot, I silently landed on the bright topaz colored grass. I started trudging through the fallen multicolored leaves that littered the land and made my way to the source of the magic. The low crunching noise whenever I stepped on them was soothing music to my ears and it kept me from going through one of my _accidents._

I leaped through some of the rocky terrain and expertly dodged the thick layers of trees that seem to be go on infinitely. My ears perked up at the sound of a small child crying. With a confused expression I paused as I started using my magic to pinpoint the exact location. With fluid movement I dashed forward with impressive speed.

My eyes widened as I kept maneuvering through the trees. The landscape, to my surprise, was destroyed. It looked like it was devoured by a large being of mass destruction but my ears couldn't lie to me. From the broken trees and the burning splotches of grass in the field, I could hear a whimper coming from the center. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a salmon haired child laying on the ground.

He was adorned with a tattered piece of red silk that doesn't even look like clothing anymore. In fact, the only thing that seemed to be in fine shape was the white scarf wrapped around the little child's neck that had a dragon scale pattern on it.

I walked towards the crying boy but made sure to distance myself enough so I wouldn't hurt the boy accidentally. This is a delicate procedure and the wrong move could be the end to a young life. Something that I wouldn't be proud of and would haunt me for a few decades before getting over it.

Still, curiosity got the best of me and with a deep breath, I spoke. "Hello?" I asked with uncertainty as I watched the child move slightly, the loud, crying noise momentarily stopped. He guided his head towards my direction and only looked spooked at my appearance.

"H-Hello." he replied with a low tone. Tears were stained on his cheeks as he stared at me with fear. I ignored his gaze, used to the expression that he wore in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned with a puzzled tone. It was a rather weird topic to tell the truth. First of all, how did a kid get here when the place was surrounded by water and even if he was here before, how in the world did he hide his presence from me. It just doesn't make sense.

"I-Igneel." he answered simply and I only tilted my head in confusion. I waved my hand for him to continue but he only looked at me quizzically as if not understanding. I sighed deeply at his gesture before rubbing my head.

"Igneel?" I questioned and he nodded. "Who's Igneel?"

The child smiled lightly, confusing me even further. "He's my dad! The one and only Igneel!" he exclaimed with excitement and I chuckled at his antics.

"Oh really? So you're here because of your dad?" I asked.

"Mm-hm!" he hummed before looking down on the ground with sadness. "He left when I woke up," he murmured before going back to a cheery smile that only puzzled me. "But he'll come back, he always does!"

I frowned at this. "You guys live here?" I interrogated with curiosity.

"Yeah, for a few years." he muttered before raising his hands and started counting. I shook my head before thinking. This is interesting, knowing that I've lived in this island not noticing the two other beings during my stay.

"So, how'd you guys get here?" I asked before explaining further. "This isn't a place that you could just go to, you know."

The child merely giggled but he still kept the sadness that lingered in his eyes. "That's easy. Dad flew me here."

I raised my eyebrow at this. "You guys flew here?"

"Uh-huh," he replied as if it was an obvious thing. This only made it more intriguing. "My dad's a huge salamander with giant wings and he can breathe fire." he smiled with glee and this time, I almost choked on my own saliva.

"Dragon?" I pondered out loud. Since when did dragons start showing their faces in Tenrou Island and why would one of them just leave a child to fend for himself? I only narrowed my eyes as I kept contemplating, not noticing the child starting walk towards me.

That was my fault in a way and the child's fault for moving closer to me.

Just when I broke out of my stupor, I found the child tugging my black robe and this immediately shifted my calm expression into aggression. Before I knew it, I accidentally went into one of my _accidents_. "No!" I screamed as my body was soon cloaked in **Ankhseram Black Magic **and activated **Death Predation**.

The kid looked on with a stunned expression as he was soon covered with dark energy. I cursed silently as I watched the first human that I've talked to in years meet his doom. I closed my eyes as a tear started falling to one of my cheeks. If only I wasn't so stupid, I might have actually gained a friend in this accursed place.

"Mister?" a voice cried out and I instantly opened my eyes to view the boy who only look at me with confusion. My jaw dropped as I stared at the young child with disbelief. The kid looked at me with curiosity. "What was that?" he asked.

I only stood there.

Silently watching the kid.

That was still alive.

Alive.

"..." I gawked at the male and I rubbed my eyes a few times to make sure that I wasn't seeing illusions. I raised my hand and poked the kid and he only yelped at my action before I smiled a genuine smile at the sight. He didn't die. HE DIDN'T DIE!

My thoughts were now flooding with possibilities of how this would happen, still not believing the results but one thing lingered through my mind. If this child has an immunity to my magic, then maybe I could actually have some company for once and besides, this kid's alone and if his parent doesn't come back for a few days than I might just train the kid.

All my contemplation made me ignore the salmon haired child that was waving his hands through the air like a madman, trying to get my attention. I looked at the kid before grinning.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he stared at me worriedly. "You froze for a few minutes and your mouth was open."

I waved it off. "I'm fine." I replied before looking at the child with happiness. Maybe he could kill me off but I'm probably going to have to train him first. "What's you name, kid?" I asked.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel, the son of the one and only Igneel!" he exclaimed while punching his fists in the air. "How 'bout you old man?"

I frowned at the last part but ignored it. "My name is Zeref." I bluntly stated before I started interrogating him. "Do you know any type of magic, Natsu?"

"Yep." he answered back. "Dad calls it **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**."

I nodded in understanding. Obviously, a dragon would teach him that style. "So are you going to stay in the middle of a forest and wait for your dad?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Nope, I'm going to go search for him. He's probably around this island searching for food or something." he answered bluntly.

"Mind if I tag along?" I questioned and he only smiled.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders before running off. "Why not?" he yelled before resuming his dash. I smiled before following the young boy. One thing was on my mind as I journeyed with him.

This will surely be interesting.

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

It's been a few days since the strange man followed me. For some odd reason he kept poking me in the face and he kept muttering things to himself. Our search for Igneel wasn't going anywhere but I still didn't give up hope. My dad wouldn't just abandon me, I know him better than that. He'd probably gotten lost or something even though that theory was highly unlikely.

We trudged through the dirt silently, both of our minds contemplating different things. I glanced at the raven haired man who only seemed to be staring off into space like the weirdo he is and I only sighed before I narrowed my eyes in search for the familiar red scales of my father.

"Have you ever heard of the **Black Arts**, Natsu?" Zeref asked, interrupting my search from the sudden question.

"Huh?" I said quizzically before shaking my head. "No, what is it?"

"It's a type of magic." the man answered simply before elaborating further. "It has the capacity to manipulate life itself and the potential to bring calamity to their enemies. It's very powerful."

"Powerful?" I asked in which he nodded. "Do you know it?""

"Yes, I do know it but I try not to use it frequently." the man answered which only made me tilt my head.

"Why?" I questioned but he shook his head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." he replied before grinning slightly. I stared at his face who seemed to be thinking about something positive considering the smile adorned on the man's lips. "Would you like to learn it?"

"Learn the **Black Arts**?" I interrogated and he nodded in response.

"Yes, it would be quite useful in many of your future battles and it might help you locate your father." he added but before he could even add more reasons as to why I should master it, I instantly jumped towards the man and wrapped my arms around his robe.

"Yes,yes,yes!" I exclaimed with anticipation. Just the thought of a new type of magic that can help me find my father easily made me make up my mind. I was ecstatic at the thought.

Zeref only chuckled before separating my hug and keeping us in a safe distance. For some odd reason, he would keep himself away from me out of habit even though I could touch him just fine.

"Well, alright. Just remember to practice your **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** or you would soon be out of practice." he responded and I merely nodded my head before pumping my fist in the air again.

"When're we gonna' learn it?" I questioned, my adrenaline coursing through me.

He smiled. "Now."

* * *

XXX

It's been another few days and life wasn't easy in my opinion. Why? The man kept doing some rigorous training course that would always leave me out of breath. Zeref says that it was used to improve my durability and strength. I signed up to learn about his type of magic, not some random endurance test. I'm not even good with tests which Igneel realized when he tried to teach me.

"Are you sure that this will help me find my father?" I asked as I started running laps around the island. Zeref merely stared at me, a grin worn on his usually stoic face.

"Positive." he replied before landing a fist on my gut. "Now move faster."

"Alright, alright!" I surrendered before increasing my pace, my sweat dropping like bullets. "You don't have to be so mean 'bout it."

"Oh but if you want to get your body ready for the extremely powerful magic that I am going to teach you than you definitely need to be fit." he explained with a smile. He started running to catch up to me but he seemed to be gliding through the land easily. "After this, I'm going to treat you with some of the healthy edibles you could find in this island."

I instantly perked up at this. "Food?" I asked and he nodded calmly and that was all I needed to speed up my pace. He only chuckled but he seemed to run pass me as if it was nothing.

"Maybe I could throw in some meat as well, if you can keep up." he murmured softly but my enhanced ears heard it and before I knew it, I was dashing with inhuman speed that caught the mage in surprise.

"Is this good enough?" I exclaimed as I left him in the dust.

"Yeah." he told me before trying to catch up.

XXX

After the weeks of torture that he called physical training, he finally decided to finally train me in the **Black Arts**. I am pumped for this. Today's the day and I am ready to learn this strange man's magic.

I sat on a tree stump as I looked at the resting figure of Zeref. I observed his every action. His every yawn, snore, and movement was recorded in my mind. This must be some kind of way to prepare the body to use the **Black Arts** or something. That or he's sleeping but I'm pretty sure it's the former. I mean, he announced it yesterday and he wouldn't lie about something like this. Right?

I sat there for a few more minutes before my patience started dwindling down and I jumped off of the tree stump and walked to the sleeping man. I lit my hand on fire and grinned maniacally at him.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** I screamed before lunging my hand against his stomach. I reached contact with his body with impressive speed and I pushed the large figure towards a tree. I heard a loud yelp before I saw Zeref gaze at me with a ticked off expression. I was expecting some kind of injury or bruise but to my surprise, the wizard looked unscathed.

"What? How?" I questioned with utter disbelief. I pride myself on my strength but compared to the magic user in front of me, I look like an ant. Just how strong is this guy?

He only chuckled darkly. "It'll take more than that to beat me, young Natsu but with proper training, you might just be strong enough." he murmured cryptically. "Of course, that'll take a long time though."

I processed every single one of his words and then I started filtering it in my little brain so I could understand what he meant.

"So," I started before rubbing my chin in pondering. "You will teach me to be as strong as you?" I asked with mirth clearly seen in my eyes.

"Yeah, of course but you'll need patience." he responded. "Now follow me, young Natsu as I teach you the basics of the **Dark Arts**." he replied as I followed the strange weirdo to start learning magic.

XXX

"Again!" Zeref screamed as I focused on another attack. Yeah, I've been practicing for two months now and in the beginning it was slightly easy. It probably would have been hard but Zeref, surprisingly, is an expert at teaching magic. I mean, this guy could become a professor or something judging from the amount of progress I made.

I gripped my hands as I prepared another surge of energy. **"Death Predation!" **I yelled with all my might. My body soon started being cloaked by an eerie aura before the ebony colored magic started escaping from my body. It was soon released into the environment as everything it touches soon died but before I could even complete the magic, it stopped.

I started choking blood as a large surge of pain slammed into my gut. "O-Ouch!" I cried out as the pain started expanding to other parts of my body. Zeref could only stare at his pupil with a worried but calm expression.

"I told you Natsu, the **Black Arts** isn't something to take lightly. A lot of different styles of magic has a lot of weaknesses but this one is extremely dangerous. Just one mistake could cost you your life." he explained before grabbing a container of water next to him and tossed it to me. I caught it easily and started gulping it down.

"Aye, you've reminded me everyday about the consequences, weirdo." I stated before taking a deep breath, my ragged breath was easily noticed by the powerful wizard.

He shrugged. "It's better if I reminded you of this everyday instead of dying instantly from forgetting my advice."

"Whatever," I murmured before looking up at the sky. "What else are you going to teach me?"

Zeref pondered for a while before answering with a weak and tired smile. "A lot of things, Natsu."

"Yeah, such as?"

"More physical training," he replied with a smug look when he saw me almost faint from the idea.

"What!?" I asked before going back up. "Training with magic is already making me fit. I don't need anymore of your torture!"

"I wasn't finished talking yet." Zeref simply stated before taking a deep breath in. "We'll also work on your **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** and try to fuse the **Black Arts** with it." he explained but I cocked my head in confusion.

"What?" I questioned and he face palmed at my idiocy.

"We're going to try and use both of your styles of magic at the same time to make an efficient and powerful force." he elaborated and I pondered at his response.

"Why are you so bent on making me stronger?"

"Reasons." he bluntly answered back, his demeanor changing into a serious mask. His eyes seemed to flash red for a second before going back to its original ebony color. He smiled weakly. "You do want to find your father, right?"

"Aye." I answered with no hesitation.

"There's no doubt that there will be challenges ahead when you search for Igneel." he replied and I nodded in understanding. "So it makes sense that I would prepare you with the best of my ability."

"Well yeah but how does this help you?" I interrogated but he only grinned.

"Believe me when I say this Natsu but this will surely aid me in the future." he simply stated. I looked at him with a critical and suspicious eye before I shrugged and went back to mastering this challenge.

XXX

"Hey Zeref." I beckoned for his attention and he diverted his sight towards me.

"What is it, Natsu?" he asked while poking a bright flame with a stick. It was night time at the moment and even though he didn't worry about all the creepy crawlies that roam around this place, I actually care about where I sleep.

"Have you ever wondered if there is more out there?" I asked and he only looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you ever wondered if there is more out there than just water and a large chunk of land?" I explained and he tilted his head at me. He smiled with mild amusement, confusing me even further.

"So you've lived in Tenrou Island your entire life?" Zeref interrogated and I nodded. Whenever I asked Igneel about my origin all he told me that he flew to Tenrou Island to take care of me. He didn't really explain where I came from.

"For as long as I can remember." I responded and he hummed in response.

"There's more out there, Natsu. There's a lot out there and when you are ready, I will send you there." he answered truthfully and I widened my eyes in shock.

"W-Wait! You're saying that there's more land out there?!" I asked and he nodded. "So all I have to do is just swim far enough from Tenrou Island to reach the place, huh?"

"Well, I don't think you can swim that far." Zeref chuckled before poking the flames with his stick again. "Then again, you've grown exponentially from the first time I met you."

"That I can agree on." I muttered before changing the subject. "Will there be more of us when we go there?"

Zeref only looked at the flames with longing. "Yes, Natsu. If there are two human beings here then surely there would be more. Have you ever thought of that?"

I pondered it a bit. "Aye, I guess you are right. I really didn't think things through when it comes to that topic."

"Yes," he hummed quietly and once again a comfortable silence landed on us.

"Do you think Igneel's there? You know, outside of this island?" I asked with hope and he smiled sadly before answering.

"I truly believe that Igneel must be outside of the island if we haven't found him yet." he replied and a new flame inside me was rekindled as my mind was swimming with the many possibilities of the location of Igneel. If he isn't in the island then if I train hard enough, I might be able to find him in that other place. I nodded as I agreed with my plan.

"Will we leave this island, Zeref?" I questioned.

"Only you will leave Natsu." he replied cryptically and I tilted my head in confusion. Zeref, noticing my puzzled expression, sighed deeply before elaborating further. "I will only teach you the necessities to survive in the lands of Fiore. After that, you will go alone and start your own journey and I am sure that it will make you even stronger."

"So I have to do this alone?" I asked, disappointment laced in my voice.

"Not necessarily." he responded as he pointed at the infernos with his wooden stick again. "You could always join a guild."

"A guild?"

"Yeah, it's like a place where wizards meet to do requests and to hang out, I guess. I don't really know much about it but some of them consider their members a family." he answered and he started to stare at the flames with longing again. I smiled sadly at the powerful wizard, knowing the same feeling he has. Even though we have each other, I still miss the warm touch of Igneel's scales.

"A family," I nodded in agreement before laying myself on the soft grass.

"Natsu," he beckoned and I hummed in acknowledgment. "If you ever want to join a guild, may I recommend you one?"

I only looked at him with a curious expression. This man's a very secretive guy and to tell the truth, with all the times I have trained with him, the guy is still a mystery to me. Now, he's going to recommend a guild to me and in order for him to know about one, he must have went to the mainland. With a suspicious look, I nodded. "Sure."

He smiled before looking at the starry sky. "Look for the guild, Fairy Tail." he simply stated before closing his eyes. With a few seconds, I could feel Zeref's heart beat calm down, signifying his sudden slumber.

I only looked at the stars and the many constellations. My thoughts still lingered on the guild he recommended. "Fairy Tail, huh?" I smiled before tucking myself in a comfortable position as I let the darkness claim me. With a satisfied sigh, I dove straight to my own dreams of Igneel.

**DONE!**

**Now I need to tell you that I don't know who to pair Natsu with. This would probably be a harem but I would like to know who would be the main pairing and what will just be the minor ones.**

**1 Major Pairing and several minor pairings. I don't want Lucy as the major pairing because, to be honest, there's like a ton of Lucy stories out there already compared to the rare pairings. So yeah, just tell me and stuff.**

**Three Negative signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Thanks for the many options for the pairings. I'll soon decide but keep giving me ideas. Aye!**

**I also need a Beta Reader to help confirm all my grammatical errors because I know I make tons so yeah, if anyone could help me out here. Hehehe.**

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

It's been two years. Two hellish years of utter torture and never ending nightmares but it was all worth it. It definitely was worth it. I have grown stronger throughout the years even though I'm some twelve year old kid. My physical and magical capabilities have improved with amazing progress and it was all thanks to my teacher, Zeref.

That wizard is one unique guy. Under his dark, calm act is a caring person that would fight back against evil. Even though he has his _accidents _that I soon realized was designed to kill anything that it touches, the guy's great. Throughout those two years we've tried to figure out why I have an immunity against death magic.

I was expecting Zeref to be sad that he won't be able to use his strongest abilities against me but to my utter disbelief he seemed joyous at the discovery. All these actions made me ponder what his true intentions are. I trust him, don't get me wrong. I mean, I've lived with this guy for such a long time that I believed that we are compatible with each other but the man holds too many secrets.

What can I say, I'm a curious guy.

I trudged along the dirt path, fallen leaves littered the floor as I tried to reach Zeref. The man was currently resting at some rock he found. The guy's way too calm at times but for some odd reason, Zeref seemed to be calling me at this particular hour. I quickened my pace as soon as I noticed the familiar dark robe of my master and friend.

"Hey weirdo!" I beckoned and he diverted his attention towards me. The man smiled slightly as he held a small box that seemed to be wrapped with a dark cloth. I looked at it curiously before looking back at Zeref. "You called?"

"Yes," he murmured before standing up from his resting spot. He looked at me with sadness, confusing me in the process. "I just want to give you something before you leave."

"Leave?" I tilted my head. My mind was tinkering with the various possibilities of what he meant until one option was left. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "Wait, you mean leave the _island_?"

"Mhm," he hummed before walking towards me with grace. "I have taught you all that I can and I truly believe that leaving to the lands of Fiore will make you stronger than I could ever do."

My eyes brightened at the aspect and my fists were lit up with an amazing orange inferno. I threw my fists up in the air with excitement as the thoughts about the future swam through my head. This is it!

"Alright!" I exclaimed with joy but before I could even prepare myself for the trip, Zeref's hands tugged my scarf, stopping me in the process. "Huh?"

He chuckled lightly at my antics before showing a rectangular prism shaped gift towards me. "However, I would like to give you a few things first to help you survive and to keep your magical talents in check."

"Really?" I asked before grabbing the gift from his hands. I wonder what this is. Before I could even contemplate further, I ripped the cloth away with ease and to my surprise and horror, I looked at the present. "B-Books?"

He hummed in response before explaining. "Not just any ordinary books, Natsu. These books teach you about magic but not any normal type. Even when I am not here you can still learn about the **Dark Arts** through the **Books of Zeref**."

"You named these books after yourself? Talk about arrogant, weirdo." I chuckled and he joined in on the hysterics before shaking his head.

"I guess," he pondered out loud. "Just remember that I only gave you two of these books. Usually there would be more but they're hidden all over the lands of Fiore so make sure to keep an eye for them. I could only keep two of them safe from harm. I hope you like it."

"Like it?" I questioned before brightening up the landscape with my signature smile. "I love it! Thanks Zeref, this will always remind me of you when I go on my journey."

He grinned at my answer and before I knew it, Zeref started tearing up in front of me. I stared at him with concern as he started crying but to my confusion, he still kept that pearly white smile on his face. "Are you okay, weirdo?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's just the thought of departing with my closest friend that saddens me." he replied while ruffling my salmon colored hair with his hands. "It'd just be quiet without your amazing fiery spirit."

"Then why won't you come with me?" I asked, still not sure of why he would rather stay here.

"I have my reasons, Natsu." he reminded but I shook my head.

"What reasons?" I questioned with exasperation. "I don't get you sometimes, weirdo. There are times where you could be that fun and caring guy and then you could shift into some silent, mysterious cool dude." I pouted and he laughed a genuine laugh at this.

"It's okay, Natsu. I'll just stay in the island and wait for you to return." he answered back and I perked up at this.

"You mean I could visit?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Yes, however, I would like you to be powerful before you come back to me, okay?" he told me and I nodded dumbly, my mind still thinking about the many things I would bring to him from the mainland.

"Yeah, sure." I cried out before smiling mischievously. "However, how do you know that I'm not already stronger than you right now?"

He only raised an eyebrow at this. "Is that a challenge, Natsu?"

I raised my fist up in the air. "You bet it is! So what'd you say, weirdo?"

He laughed at this, still ignoring the nickname I gave him. "I would have told you that is a ridiculous idea but since this is your last day, I guess I could give you a shot." he replied with a wink before beckoning me forward. I smiled at this before following him towards a wide clearing. I glanced at the topaz colored grass that splotched through the soft dirt.

"You're going to lose!" I screamed with anticipation and he only cocked his head at me before preparing himself for battle.

"I won't be able to use my **Ankhseram Black Magic **against you but I still have many tricks up my sleeve." he grinned wildly before his eyes flashed a crimson red before going back to its original onyx.

"Well, let's get this started!" I yelled before lunging forward. My fists started lighting up with a dance of dangerous orange as I dashed forward. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I cackled. Zeref only raised his palm at me and when I finally reached impact, Zeref caught it and easily snuffed out my flame. He smiled but I could see the disappointing gaze. I grit my teeth as I regained my composure from the sudden realization.

"You need to do better than that, Natsu." he cried. He smiled lightly at me before beckoning me to come forward. "Use the magic I taught you and you might stand a chance against me."

I bit my lip as I distanced myself away from him before my mouth started glowing with the orange infernos. "Not yet, weirdo!" I screamed, charging up my magic in the process. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

I released a beam of raging heat as a wide spread blast of chaotic flames danced around the burning grass around me. Zeref only shook his head as he raised his hands again, instantly snuffing out the powerful flames. I almost choked on the sight of dragon fire easily being defeated. Just how strong is this guy? No one should be able to do that.

"Our first fight and you can't even land a scratch on me." he mocked, his words easily making my temper rise. Zeref noticed this and gave me a smile. "Come on Natsu, show me the fruits of your training."

"Fine, you asked for it!" I cried out before my orange flames shifted into an ebony colored fire. **"Death Dragon's Roar!" **I exclaimed as I let loose a powerful attack but instead of the usual orange color it turned into a black shade. Zeref noticed this and decided to take action.

**"Death Predation." **he mumbled as a large dome of dark energy encircled the powerful mage and when the roar reached contact, both types of magic canceled each other out. Zeref smirked before dashing forward and I prepared myself.

**"Death Dragon's Crushing Fang!" **I cried out as I lit my hand ablaze with an onyx colored flame. With a tug, I swiped the entire area with the enormous amount of energy, leaving the natural landscape decimated. Zeref easily dodged the attack before lighting his own hand with crimson light.

**"Basic Black Arts: Punishing Blow." **the dark mage grumbled before jabbing my chest with high speed velocity. The extreme pain I felt was soon expanding throughout my entire body. The single area where the attack reached contact felt like I was stabbed a thousand swords. In other words, my body hurts like hell. I coughed up a bit of blood as I tried to stand up.

"Damn," I groaned in agony as I tried to compose myself. I smiled like a madman as I watched Zeref gaze at my figure with a calm expression. "I guess I'll have to beat you with your own style, huh weirdo?" I kidded before turning serious.

**"Basic Black Arts: Rampaging Demon!" **I proclaimed as my two fists were lit up with black lightning, the thunder crackled loudly as I gathered enough energy. With a sadistic smile, I collided both together with my hands, instantly clashing together until finally letting loose a chaotic dance of thunder shaped like a charging demon against Zeref.

Zeref smiled at the enormous energy before glowing a purple aura. The dark mage only looked at the electricity with no worry as he raised a palm of his hands, waiting for the attack to blow. When it crashed into him, he felt a stinging sensation course through his arm as he tried to absorb the assault. "That actually hurts." he grumbled before smiling.

His purple glow started glowing brighter as he muttered one word, **"Nemesis."**

The earth quaked as the small pebbles and rocks around the area started releasing a weird energy around the battleground. My eyes widened as I saw demon shaped monsters come out.

"Well, this just got a whole lot tougher." I grumbled before preparing to defend against the attack. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I bellowed as I sent a beam of raging infernos around me, cutting the living demons from coming closer. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!"**

I propelled up from the ground as I went up in midair. I smiled at the enemies below me, my fists rekindled with my original orange flames. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I cried out as I sent a devastating blow against my foes when I smashed my fist onto the ground, sending shock waves of energy at the monstrosities.

"How's that?" I asked with a smirk but Zeref ignored it while he charged forward with impressive speed.

**"Basic Black Arts: Punishing Blow." **he exclaimed as his hands lit up with the familiar red glow. I yelped as I tried to dodge the attack and another painful stab.

I didn't move in time. Crap.

The attack landed on my stomach and instantly made me cough up some more blood from the familiar feeling coming back to me. "Damn." I muttered before staggering back up. **"Death Dragon's Roar!"**

An enormous wide ranged beam came out of my mouth as the attack sped its way towards Zeref. The dark mage only sighed as if he was finished testing me which I'm pretty sure I wasn't but you can't really tell. "I guess I should finish this now, Natsu."

I only tilted my head in confusion but widened my eyes as he started glowing a mixture of crimson and ebony. **"Secret Black Arts: Torture Chamber!" **he yelled with sadistic pride. The ground shook as the darkness around the floor seemed to solidify. My powerful roar soon stopped instantly as the entire island seemed to silence itself. I looked on in confusion until I saw the ground crack until a metallic cage came out.

"What is that?" I asked with curiosity and Zeref chuckled darkly.

"This, my young Natsu, will help me win our little match." Zeref replied. The solidified darkness soon soared towards me and before I could retaliate, the shadowy forces shoved me inside the cage, instantly closing it. I widened my eyes as I felt my entire body get stabbed by the spikes. I was soon enveloped with darkness as I screamed through all the slices they've given me.

I closed my eyes but it only made me experience my greatest fears. The utter assault forced me into a protective position. I felt all of my pain that I've felt throughout my life being dealt to me in unison.

I opened my eyes again, hoping for the pain to end and I saw Zeref instantly stopping the spell. I gazed at the wizard in awe as everything went back to normal, the gloomy atmosphere leaving as if nothing happened. "Woah." I gaped in awe and the dark mage chuckled. "That was amazing." I cried out, ignoring my sore and tired body.

"Yes, yes it is. It's a spell that you could learn from one of the two books that I have given you, Natsu. I expect you to master it when you visit me one day." he smiled and I grinned back.

"I'll definitely learn it!" I proclaimed as I stood up, forgetting the fatigue that coursed through my body. "In fact, I'm gonna' master it right now!"

I was about to grab one of the books until a hand stopped me from reaching it. I looked up to see an amused Zeref. "Hold it, young man. You can try to use the spell later. We still gotta' send you to Fiore."

"What?" I gasped. "But I want to lear-"

"You want to find Igneel, right?" Zeref interrupted and I instantly perked up at the thought. Damn you Zeref for tempting me. That guy's truly evil if you ask me but what do I know? This guy's very secretive.

I pouted as I crossed my hands. "Fine, just get this over with." I mumbled and he laughed at this.

**"Midnight Abyss." **he proclaimed and soon a large dark portal was opened up from the ground. I raised an eyebrow at this before glancing at Zeref who looked at it with longing. He noticed my stare and broke out of his stupor. "This will transport you to Magnolia, a city in Fiore."

"Huh?" I muttered before observing the hole. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Mhm," he nodded but I still had my doubts.

"It doesn't look kid-friendly to me." I murmured and the dark wizard only looked ticked off at this.

"Just jump in the hole, Natsu."

"Hey, I'm just telling you that it doesn't look like a safe passage to Fiore." I lectured as I waved my hands at the dark shadows that were radiating off of the thing. "It's gotta' be Natsu approved first!" I exclaimed and the wizard sighed.

"And how do I get this _Natsu approved_?" he asked and I grinned with a wild idea.

"Jump in the hole." I replied back and Zeref took a step back from this. Ha! Looks like I actually surprised the magic user. That's a first.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You heard me, weirdo. Jump in the hole and if you come back alive then it will be _Natsu approved_!" I yelled with glee and the dark wizard merely took a deep breath at this before he started glaring at me. I completely ignored his gaze but his words sent shivers down my back.

"Jump in the hole Natsu, or I'll drag your dead body there myself. It's your choice, really." he threatened and I gulped with nervousness. I paled slightly as I watched his eyes flicker between red and black.

"Uh, yeah sure. Why not?" I murmured before walking closer to the dark abyss. Before I could even continue, he tossed me a brown satchel. I looked at it with confusion until I opened it to see the two **Books of Zeref** that I almost forgot to bring. I glanced at Zeref, who changed his demeanor instantly. That threatening aura was gone as if it never happened.

"You almost forgot my gift, Natsu." he kidded before hugging me. I widened my eyes at the sudden action but before I could even react, Zeref released himself. "A little tip before you go."

"Yes?" I asked and he looked at me with a serious expression.

"Don't use the **Black Arts **unless you absolutely have to." he told me but I only looked at him in shock.

"What? Why?" I interrogated and he gave me a sad smile in return.

"It's a very dangerous magic and some people might be suspicious about it. It's a very rare style, you know and some might get curious as to why a young boy can use such a powerful and mysterious power." he explained and I nodded reluctantly in understanding.

"Then how am I supposed to practice the books that you gave me?" I questioned.

"Just train in secret, kiddo." he smiled before ruffling my hair which made my happy expression return. "Good luck, Natsu." he concluded and I let out a small laugh.

I shook my head as I tried to regain my composure. "Aye!" I exclaimed before jumping down the hole, the last thing I saw was the bright light of day and the powerful magic user's departing smile.

* * *

XXX

My entire body felt like I was being chopped up then put back and then chopped up again. In other words, I was immensely nauseous as I started moving through the empty black space. The worse part was that I couldn't see anything as I kept falling. There was only one thing on my mind as I traveled through the dark abyss.

This is definitely not _Natsu approved._

My body ached as my vision distorted when I saw a bright light in the distance. I covered my face as I got closer and braced for impact. Before I knew it, I felt a a hard surface slam into me, my dizziness increasing every second. "O-Ouch." I murmured as I slowly regained my footing. My body was swaying back in forth, my feet trying to keep my body from falling.

When my eyesight recovered, I only gaped in awe at what I saw. Buildings, houses, and so many things that I have no clue ever existed was in front of me. I grinned wildly at this and before I could even move to see more of the marvelous sights, a letter fell out of the **Midnight Abyss** portal before it closed up. I looked at the old parchment to only see one sentence.

_Look for Fairy Tail._

My mind clicked as I remembered his words from before. I grinned as I started my search for the guild but of course, first thing's first! Food! I licked my lips at the exotic meat that I could experience here. I leaped forward with excitement as I used my advanced Dragon senses to sniff out the closest edible meals that I could find.

I ran out of the empty space that I was transported in and to my bewilderment, I saw a bunch of figures move around the cobblestone walkways. I gawked when I soon realized that these are people. PEOPLE! Which means that I could meet so many other humans. Hopefully they aren't as weird as Zeref. That guy's like the wackiest master ever.

"Hi!" I yelled to the crowd and some took a glance at me with curiosity and confusion. I grinned brightly before I started moving my way through the busy streets of Magnolia. I kept greeting everyone I met, still not used to human interactions until I finally reached my destination.

My eyes glistened as I looked at the fabulously cooked meat that was being displayed by a chef. "Woah!" I gaped in awe as the man masterfully prepared the different meals. The cook finally noticed me and he chuckled.

"You like what you see?" he asked as he turned one of the over the burning flames, the soft sizzling sound could be heard throughout the small building. I only gawked at it dumbly which made the chef laugh hysterically. "Do you want one?" he asked and those words instantly broke me out of my stupor.

I grinned as I leaped forward, surprising the man who was still watching me reach for the meat that was currently cooking under the fire. "Careful kid, you might get burne-" his statement was stopped as soon as he saw my hand grab the meat, ignoring the flames. The cook's jaws dropped as soon as he saw me devour the meal that was still lit on fire.

His eyes bulged out and he screamed like a girl as I chomped through the food in two bites. The loud yell resounded through the entire street who turned around to spectate me eating the remaining flames of the meat. They all froze and stared at me in awe but I ignored their eyes until I noticed one of them raise an eyebrow at me in amusement.

I sensed the magic power this man, who was comprised of a small stature and a few white pieces of hair on his head. I looked at him curiously and he noticed my glances. My eyes narrowed at him with suspicion.

The man started walking towards me and I gripped my satchel, ready for combat. He seemed to notice this and looked at me with mild surprise before resuming. We both stared at each other, analyzing each other's strength and weakness. It seemed that the guy is very curious considering the fact that he smiled when we both reacted in an almost identical motion.

"You know, it's impolite to just devour food without permission." he started first.

"He allowed me." I stated before giving him a critical examination. He smirked before grunting with approval.

"What's your name kid?" he asked and I only smiled with caution. This guy literally radiates power. Sure, it's not as much as Zeref's strength but it's still massive nonetheless.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I muttered, extending my hand forward. He met it with his own before introducing himself.

"Makarov Dreyar." he greeted and I nodded in acknowledgement. An uncomfortable silence befell us once again but he decided to break it. "I'm already impressed, you know."

"Hm?" I hummed in curiosity as to what he meant. Makarov, noticing my slight confusion explained even further.

"When I walked towards you, you inspected me as if I was an enemy. You analyzed my strengths and weaknesses as soon as I made my presence known." he elaborated before staring at me. "That's an impressive feat for someone so young. I reckon that you must have trained at an early age."

"I guess you could say that." I muttered before eyeing the old man. "You're pretty strong for someone so ancient." I responded back and I could literally see the tick mark that came off his head.

"I'm not that old." he replied before sighing. "I haven't seen you in Magnolia before. D'you mind me asking as to why you're here?'

"Traveling." I answered. "Need to find something that my master wants me to reach."

"Master?"

"Aye," I replied as I thought of the creepy wizard that helped me. That weirdo. "He taught me everything I know and then he left me to take care of myself."

"Aren't you a bit too young to travel the lands of Fiore by yourself?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, in fact I won't be traveling till I find the place that my master told me to go." I explained and he cocked his head a bit.

"Which is?" he interrogated and I raised an eyebrow at this man's curiosity.

"A guild." I concluded with a tone saying that I wanted to finish this conversation. The old man seemed to brighten up slightly at this before smiling.

"A guild eh? I've heard of one near Magnolia called Fairy Tail. I guess you could go to that one." he recommended but my legs were already raring to go as I leaped into action. My ears were perked up as I watched the amused old man.

"Where?" I asked with anticipation and he chuckled at my antics.

"Follow me," Makarov replied as he started walking through the streets of Magnolia. I followed slowly as I kept up with the man's footsteps. I cautioned myself around the short goofball, taking notes of my surroundings. We've been trudging through the busy streets until I saw a few weird buildings placed. My hawk like eyes soon stopped when the old man paused his movement.

"What is it, old man?" I asked and Makarov chuckled before pointing at a building with a weird insignia on it.

"That's the Fairy Tail guild hall, my boy." he elaborated and I ran passed him, leaving the old fool in the dust. He blinked a few times before laughing. I was slightly confused as to why he was following me even though his services as some random tour guide was finished. I was about to knock on the wooden door until I felt Makarov stop me.

"Let me introduce you to the guild." he told me cheerfully and I tilted my head in bewilderment. Does this guy know the guild or something? Probably, considering the fact that he's doing this kindly gesture towards me.

I nodded and before I knew it, I saw the short man bust through the doors like a madman. I was taken back by such force and to my utter surprise, the kind, old short guy just turned into a raging monster of pure power. "I'M BAAAAACK!" Makarov bellowed with a vigorous and destructive force. The sounds inside of the guild was silenced as they watched the master.

"Master!" they all yelled in unison as they crowded him.

My brain slowly processed his words and before I knew it, I gaped at the sudden realization.

The guy that I insulted.

The guy that I called an old man.

Is the freaking master of Fairy Tail.

Well, looks like my chances of joining the guild is at zero percent. All aboard the fail train with Natsu! Damn, how am I supposed to explain this to Zeref as soon as he finds out? I kept pondering these negative thoughts until someone that greeted their master noticed me.

"Who's the kid?" the man yelled and everyone soon diverted his attention towards me.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel and he wants to join Fairy Tail." Makarov explained as he started pushing me towards the crowd. I expected the master to insult me or something but instead he and his guild mates soon started introducing themselves with a positive expression. I could only look in shock as each mage told them their names.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna!" one of them called out cheerfully. I took a glance at the girl and I was even further baffled at her white hair. Now to add to my first reaction, I looked behind her to see two more figures with white hair. The hell?

I completely ignored the waving of her hands as I gawked at the weird sight. I've never heard of white haired people before but I shrugged it off. I haven't seen a lot of humans before so I couldn't judge.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" the girl giggled and I broke out of my stupor.

"Uh, yeah. I think." I muttered before raising my hands in greeting.

"Great," she smiled softly before taking a step back so I could see her siblings clearly. "That's my sister Mirajane and my brother Elfman!" she introduced and I nodded in understanding.

"Hey," the man greeted.

"A new kid?" Mirajane stared, mildly impressed as she started inspecting me. "He doesn't look all that strong to me."

I frowned at her comment before narrowing my eyes at her. "And you don't look like much as well." I smirked and I watched as the girl glared at me as if trying to warn to not go further.

"What're you trying to say?" she threatened and many of the guild members backed away from me.

"Uh, you really shouldn't have said that."

"Give the kid a break, he's new."

"Nice knowing you."

All these comments only ticked me off as I glared back at the girl. The first insult I called out and the entire guild already thinks I'm dead. I'm stronger than them and I'll prove it. Even Zeref says I'm special even though I don't know what he meant by that. I figured it must be a compliment or something but hey, who knows?

I sighed, "Look, all I'm saying is that you should test the guy first before you start spitting out words that don't make sense."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked and I nodded. She grinned sadistically at my answer. "Meet me outside and we'll see if you're as tough as you claim to be."

I was about to follow her until I saw two figures walk up to me. I glanced at a young female that's close to my age. What was noticeable about her is the deep scarlet red hair. Then I noticed the half naked raven haired kid. What was the first thing I thought of when I saw this kid, you ask?

Pervert. Definitely a pervert.

I stared at him and I could easily tell that we won't be getting along anytime soon.

"Hey," the half naked man who I recognized as Gray when he introduced himself called out. He looked a bit worried for me as if she's experienced a beating from the female. "Don't go through with this."

"I agree," the scarlet haired girl named Erza muttered out. "Even though I'm not quite fond of her, I could recognize her strength. She's not a pushover." she elaborated further and every single one of her words only made me even more ticked off than usual. They really think they can just rank me as the weakest child here? Ha, as if. I'm gonna' show those fools.

I waved off her comment. "I can handle it." I grumbled before shoving off Gray and continued my way towards the battle. Gray only looked at me with anger but he didn't do anything about it as if fearing the girl next to him. I raised an eyebrow at this before putting it back for later.

Apparently, the entire guild wanted to watch since to them, I quote and quote, 'Wanted to make sure that I'm not beaten up too badly.'

Oh they're so going to go down after this.

I went to one end of a small field near the guild and Mirajane went to the other. Her sadistic smile was still adorned on her face as she prepared herself for battle. **"Take Over: Satan Soul!" **

I widened my eyes as soon as her appearance changed into a more intimidating figure. I only gawked at the sight since I haven't seen any other type of magic other than **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **and the **Black Arts**. I smiled, intrigued at the new discovery.

"Well, let's start this with a bang!" I exclaimed as I lunged forward with impressive speed. Mira and the rest of the guild only widened their eyes slightly at the extreme velocity and I grinned with malicious intent. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

My hands were lit ablaze as I threw my fist towards the demon. She only smiled as she flew up in the air, completely dodging my attack. My eyes bulged out as soon as my fists landed on the soft ground creating a large shock wave that could be felt by everyone in the guild hall. Mirajane watched in bewilderment while the spectators gawked at the spectacle.

I ignored their reactions as I stared up at the flying mage. "Oi! Get back here and fight like a man!" I yelled but my back shivered when I saw Elfman cheer at my statement. I wonder what that's about.

Mira merely stared at me before charging up her magic. I eyed it curiously as soon as it turned into a large ball of dark energy. **"Demon Blast!"** she screamed and soon a large beam charged between her hands were fired towards me, easily crushing the ground. I grit my teeth as I let my own flames power up in my mouth.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I cried out as I let my own beam clash into hers. Our attacks seemed to be evened out until at the last second mine overpowered hers and went straight to the surprised magic user. I took a glance at the audience who was too busy gaping at the scene to even look at the one who caused it. I grunted. This better give them the message that I'm no weakling.

I was too busy contemplating to even notice the attack that she sent against me. **"Satanic Blast!" **

Before I knew it, I saw a large ball of dark energy collide with my body, creating a large pillar of purple. An explosion took place and everyone stood up to see if I was okay.

"Mira!"

"Dang, what have you done."

"Did we already lose a potential member again?"

"At least he fought like a man."

More comments were being spatted out but they all quieted down when I jumped out of the debris with only a few scratches. Mira who had a smug look on her face instantly shifted into surprise.

I smirked. "Impressive but sadly, it'll take a lot more to take me down!" I screamed with pride before preparing my attack. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!"**

My feet was turned ablaze as I propelled myself up to meet the stunned Mirajane. I smirked as I prepared my fists. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" **I roared as I collided my hands and thrusting my gigantic fireball towards the demon.

As soon as she realized what was happening, it was too late as the massive attack created an immense explosion that damaged my foe greatly. I gazed at her murderously as the blood lust took over. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

I fell down towards the demon and twirled my arms in a circular motion in highly destructive torrent of explosive flames that barraged the defeated with ease, each attack creating several large explosions making the other guild mates panic with fear. Only Makarov watched on with a calm expression. Well, him and some blonde kid with a thunder shaped scar on his face.

Smoke was layered around the field as everyone watched it fade away, anticipation coursing through their shocked veins. When it cleared they all gawked at my smiling face. I carried a fainted Mirajane over my shoulders and that was when I knew what to say.

"I am Natsu Dragneel and I will be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail!"

**DONE!**

* * *

**Okay, so this is what we got so far.**

**Major Pairing -**

**?**

**Minor Pairings -**

**Mirajane - We'll see. Someone recommended this by the way.**

**Mavis - Someone recommended this.**

**Ultear - Two people recommended this and I probably would turn this as the major pairing but I would need more people to confirm if I should.**

**Levy - Someone recommended this. Probably major pairing if more people want this.**

* * *

**One person for the Major pairing and I'm thinking four for Minor pairings unless you, the reader, wants more. Anyone of the minor pairings could be the Major pairing. It just depends on the reader's decisions. You should decide before I make Natsu interact with the guild mates more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**I'm going to start making Natsu interact with the guild and one of the girls in the harem. I would really like to satisfy all of my readers so there'll be hints with all of the girls that you guys called out hopefully. I'm still thinking about what the major pairing but we got plenty of time.**

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

After my fabulous introduction to Fairy Tail, life surprisingly looked interesting for once. Well, compared to my old life that is, which I spent everyday on training my magical prowess. I had to place Mirajane in the infirmary and most of the guild already stared at me with fear and awe. Ha! Looks like those fools will think more than once about angering me.

The only ones that looked calm about all of the commotion was Makarov and his grandson Laxus, who only looked at me with curiosity before acting like nothing happened.

Gray's reaction was amazing in my opinion. The utter disbelief you could see in his eyes was amusing. Then there's Erza who paled at how easily I defeated the demon but she kept her composure. In fact, she looked at me with a sense of respect which I smirked at. Her last statement about doubting my skills were completely forgotten as I joined the guild with their mark proudly imprinted on my right shoulder.

XXX

It's been a few days since I joined the guild and when the shock of one of their strongest mages losing to the newcomer finally subsided, everyone went back to their regular activities of guild brawls, excessive drinking, and gossips. Now what have I been doing ever since I joined the guild, you ask?

I was reading the **Books of Zeref**.

Yeah, somehow _learning _keeps some of the guild members away because according to them, _'Reading isn't manly.'_

Ha! Well, at least I won't hide my books from them that much. To tell the truth, all I did was cloak the cover of the book with some cloth to make sure they don't read the title which would be very suspicious to several of the members here. As I scanned the room of the guild hall, everyone was already occupied with their own routines.

Then I noticed a blue haired girl named Levy take several glances at me. I frowned before protectively shoving my book closer to me. First thing I learned when I met the petite, young girl was that she's a bookworm and I could see the glint in her eyes when she eyed Zeref's gift. I ignored the girl, hoping that she's too shy to even speak to me and went back to my book.

I flipped through the pages, astounded by the different spells you could learn. The content was filled with amazing details with a few written notes from Zeref, himself explaining each procedure. However, my thoughts only lingered on the spell Zeref used to defeat me. **Secret Black Arts: Torture Chamber**.

I scanned through the book until I found the page and I placed a bookmark in it as I placed it back into my satchel. "Yo gramps, I'm going to take a breather for a bit!" I screamed as I opened the doors. I heard his yell of approval before I went straight to the first isolated area. I trudged through the city, ignoring all the surprised yelps from the people that I just shoved away.

I soon found a nearby forest and I dashed for some practice, using my impressive speed to distance myself from Magnolia. My hands already clutched the book in my satchel and I flipped through the pages, eager to master the spell.

I've done this everyday, constantly improving my skills as weeks go by and I return every time panting from the hard work. Many of the guild members stared at me with curiosity, most of them wondering as to what I'm doing most of the time. They usually spoke to me about taking a job and stuff like that but I waved it off, only taking requests for a meal.

It was my usual routine of request, eat, train, and sleep until one of them decided to freaking follow me during one of my trips to the forest.

XXX

I trekked through the thick grass, admiring the view of the waving leaves of the luscious green trees that protected me from the blinding light of the sun. I grinned as I sat at the usual clearing and I opened my books once again. I flipped through the pages until I stumbled upon one that caught my interest. I took in every singly detail, remembering my master's words.

_"I told you Natsu, the _**Black Arts**_ isn't something to take lightly. A lot of different styles of magic has a lot of weaknesses but this one is extremely dangerous. Just one mistake could cost you your life."_

With one nod, I stood up as I practiced. My hands were lit ablaze with dark energy as I aimed at a nearby tree. I narrowed my eyes as I anchored my feet at the ground. **"Basic Black Arts: Bloody Carnage!" **I roared as my the ebony colored balls of energy in my hands grew to an extraordinary size. With one thrust, I threw the two spheres of energy towards my target which easily caused a huge destructive explosion.

I covered my eyes as the debris and dust was sent flying towards me. I waited until it finally settled before observing the results of my destruction. I grinned at the gigantic crater and I was about to cheer for my good work until my sensitive ears heard a small yelp of surprise.

I looked curiously at the source of the sound and walked towards a bush near the field. I raised an eyebrow in amusement as I saw a pale faced Levy stare at me in stunned silence. I smirked at her expression before realizing that she saw me use the **Black Arts**.

"Damn," I muttered as I gazed at the scared female before me. "What're you doing here?" I asked but she didn't answer. I waved my hands around her face, hoping to get some sort of reaction but still nothing. I then started pinching her cheeks and she finally looked back at me.

"H-Huh?" she stuttered as she tilted her head at me. I took a deep breath out of frustration.

"Let me repeat myself, what are you doing here, Levy?" I asked.

She shuffled her feet nervously while biting her lower lip. "I-I was curious."

"Curious?" I questioned and she nodded shyly.

"You were always reading that book and then you started departing to the forest." she explained before staring at me with a calculative gaze. "I figured that the book you were reading teaches magic, judging by your state when you return to the guild and the fact that you leave at a daily basis."

"Huh?" I pondered out loud before looking at the girl, impressed at her observant eyes. "Who knew such a young girl like you could figure all of that just by looking at my book."

She smiled at my compliment before frowning. I tilted my head in confusion but she still kept her gaze on the clothed book. "That magic." she muttered and I nearly face palmed my face for my idiocy.

"Yeah, about that." I nervously laughed.

"What magic is that?" she interrogated. "Judging by the giant crater that it's an extremely powerful one."

"It's a very old and rare type of magic," I cryptically answered, hoping to avoid the question which failed miserably since it seemed to only make the girl's curiosity grow.

"Which is?" she questioned.

"Nothing that should be of your concern." I replied sternly, making the shy girl step back. After that, an uncomfortable silence befell us as we just stood there, watching the other. I took notice of her appearance. Her small frame and height with her shy attitude makes her look like a vulnerable and weak mage. I frowned at this but before I could ponder even more, she decided to break the silence.

"Why didn't you use it when you fought Mirajane?" she asked and I grit my teeth. She's really going pass my comfort zone.

"I didn't need it." I answered, hoping to stop the flood of questions but to my dismay, she kept interrogating me.

"So you have two types of magic?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, the first one I used was **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**." I responded truthfully. Zeref didn't say anything about explaining my other type of ability so I think I'm safe.

"So your second one, you learn with books?" she questioned and I nodded.

"I guess," I muttered. I'm definitely not telling her about Zeref. That'd be bad if she told anyone and it would definitely ruin my progress to be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail.

"So those are the only two that you know?" she pondered out loud and I nodded. She gave a small, shy smile before adding on. "You know, you can always borrow some of my books." she offered but I cocked my head a bit.

"Why would I need your books?" I questioned.

She stared at the ground before answering. "Some of them can teach you about several styles of magic. If you want to have a more diverse set of abilities, I could maybe lend you some."

I raised an eyebrow at this before walking towards her, making her more cautious. "Show me." I muttered, entranced by the prospect of getting stronger. She only looked surprised at this before giving a big grin.

"Follow me," she beckoned as she started going back to the guild. I started trailing behind her while thinking about the new types of magic I could show Zeref when I visit him.

XXX

I scanned the library, mesmerized by the large collection of literary work that's been stored in here. Levy, noticing my reaction giggled a bit before smiling at the bookshelves. "Yeah, I get that look too." she called out and I glanced at the shy girl.

I gave a genuine smile before rushing towards the shelves with curiosity. "Where's the ones that teach you about magic?" I asked and she pointed at a shelf right next to me.

"Over here." she replied before taking out a few of them. "I highly suggest that you learn a few that are closely related to the ones you know before you go to the advanced spells." she recommended but I waved it off.

"Pffft, nah! If I'm going to be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail then I need to learn the best of the best!" I proclaimed and she giggled at my actions.

"I know that you're powerful," she answered back before elaborating, "You defeated Mirajane which is a big feat by itself but the real challenge is facing off against the best."

"Who?" I asked curiously and she frowned as if knowing what I'm going to do.

"Natsu, are you going to challenge him if I answer?" she questioned and I rubbed my head tying to be innocent.

"Maybe," I muttered but she only shook her head. "I just want to test myself, Levy. Please, I wanna' do this."

She let out a deep breath. "If you ask me, if you want to truly test yourself then you should challenge Laxus."

"You mean the blonde haired kid that tries too hard to act like an arrogant bastard?" I questioned curiously and Levy giggled at my statement. She nodded slowly before picking out a book in a shelf that she took interest in.

"Yeah, but he's really powerful." she warned but I shook it off. She frowned at my ignorance. "He's going to take the S-Class Exam, you know."

"I got this, Levy." I gave out a cheeky grin before placing the books down onto the table. "Besides, if he really is that powerful then I can just practice some of the magic here." I exclaimed.

She grinned before placing a book near me. "Then I guess all I can do is help you prepare for it I guess."

XXX

So for a few days, Levy taught me all the basics. From advanced reading and writing to trying to master a few of the common spells that rookies use. For some reason, when I try to use these types of magic it backfires on me. It frustrates me to no end when I can't even use them. Whenever I use **Dragon Slayer Magic **or the **Black Arts**, it wasn't so bad. Hell, those two comes naturally to me compared to this!

Our constant chatter in the guild hall and our close interaction was easily noticed by the other members. From the closed off kid that likes to read books to another, the older members found it cute. I only tilted my head at this before I resumed my work. Levy then tried to properly introduce me to the other younger kids which I accepted for her sake.

"So you're Gray," I yawned as I watched the half naked child reintroduce himself. "Do you always wear boxers or is it some kind of Fairy Tail tradition?"

"Wait, what do you mea-" he questioned before he noticed his lack of attire. He screamed before running around the guild hall, looking for his lost clothing. Erza smiled at the sight before turning her attention back to me.

"Sorry about Gray. It's kind of a habit for him." she apologized and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, I don't know how you make stripping a habit but apology accepted." I grinned before raising my hands to meet the young girl. "Sorry about our last introduction, I'm just pissed that people think of me as weak."

She smiled, "It's okay, I guess I would have done the same. Just don't do it again."

"I don't think I can honor your request," I muttered and she looked at me in confusion. Noticing this I elaborated further, "I'm thinking of challenging Laxus soon." I explained and she almost choked from my answer.

"What!" she coughed up. "Are you insane!?"

"Nope!" I yelled in glee and soon everyone's eyes were on me. Using this to my advantage, I looked up to see the powerful lightning magic user watching me. I smirked sadistically before pointing at the wizard. "You hear that Laxus? I'm taking you down!" I cried out and the wizard only narrowed his eyes before laughing.

"If you really think that some matchstick like you could ever beat me then you're even dumber than I thought." he chuckled. "You think that you've beaten Mirajane that you could beat me?"

I smiled darkly, courtesy of learning from Zeref and lit my hands on fire. I nodded slightly. "You bet!"

His joking expression turned serious but he still kept a smile on his face. "Okay kid then meet me outside if you think you're up for the challenge."

XXX

I sat on the opposite side of Laxus as we stared each other down, analyzing each other's strengths and weaknesses. Everyone in the guild was there including Levy, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, and Makarov. I glanced at my first friend, Levy who looked at me with worry. I gave her a thumbs up, hoping to ease her a bit before looking back at Laxus.

"You sure about this kid. We're not playing in the kitty pool anymore, this is the big leagues and no one's gonna' blame ya' when you chicken out." he kidded but I shook my head.

"You wish that you're at the same league as me Laxus!" I mocked before getting into a battle stance.

Apparently that ticked off the lightning magic user because he decided to start first. **"Thunder Bullets!" **he roared as he started creating a sphere of lightning, creating a barrage of extremely small but destructive projectiles. With one final push he sent the barrage towards me but I smirked as I prepared my own attack.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I proclaimed as I sent a surge of fiery energy to intercept his own. The collision caused a mass explosion but before I knew it I saw a lightning fast Laxus come after me, his body cloaked with thunder. I grit my teeth as I covered myself with my own flames. I charged towards him and we smashed against each other.

Our battle soon moved to the city of Magnolia as we raced through the streets. Fire vs. Lightning. **"Lightning Body." **he yelled as his entire body soon moved with amazing veolcity, easily beating me in the speed department. I watched in awe as he crashed into me with immense force.

I waved off my injuries as I blocked another one of his **Lightning Body **strikes again. I lit my flames ablaze as I waited for him to attack in melee combat. Soon he returned with his entire body made out of pure lightning and sped straight at me. I grinned maniacally. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I cried out as my burning fist connected.

A giant explosion was created in our area. I felt the numbness of his attack before shrugging it off. I then focused on my target who currently disabled his **Lightning Body**.

"You got lucky that time, punk!" he exclaimed before pointing towards me. **"Lightning Blast!" **he screamed and before I knew it, I felt a stinging sensation as he conjured large bolts of lightning against me. I winced at the pain before I prepared my own attack.

**"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" **I exclaimed as I charged towards the young mage with excellent and flawless speed. Laxus noticed this but before he could dodge I grabbed him and sent a blast of extreme heat, sending him flying.

I grinned as I propelled my feet with my flames for another attack. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!" **

I soon reached the midair lightning wizard and used my blazing feet to swiftly kicked him to the ground, creating smoke as he landed on the hard cement of Magnolia. I could hear the citizens of the town panicking as we, two powerful wizards, clashed. I glanced at the guild, only to see Makarov pale at the damage we caused and the other members to only gape at the spectacle.

I grinned before sending my body straight towards the fallen lightning user. I widened my eyes as I saw him recover from my attack. **"Thunder Bullets!"**

Soon, my entire body was barraged with high speed orbs of lightning as it sent my body back up in the air. Laxus then started cloaking his body with the powerful sparks before chasing after my falling body.

**"Fire Dragon's Claws!"** I exclaimed as I propelled myself back up again before he could reach me. I grit my teeth as he snaked his way through the town with ease. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."**

My entire body was rekindled as I dived down towards Laxus, headbutting him. The lightning magic user grunted in pain before sending an extremely powerful punch towards my way.

With fast reflexes, I easily caught his fist. I smiled sadistically at the surprised face of Laxus. **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

I threw the burning Laxus towards the buildings, crashing into each one until finally stopping at a tall tower. Laxus looked at me with malice. "That's it, kid! You asked for it now."

"What? I thought you were the strongest wizard in Fairy Ta-" I stopped my sentence as I watched Laxus' form get bigger. I gawked as soon his lightning became erratic.

"You think you can just barge into our guild and proclaim that you're the strongest in the guild!?" he questioned, his anger rising up. "I'll show you what it takes to be the best!" he roared. **"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"**

"Wait, what?" I asked stunned, my mind wandering at the new found discovery. "Dragon?" I questioned but all I saw was a raging beam of chaotic electricity surge towards me. I widened my eyes as the blast flew me back a great distance, rubble and debris was seen as he destroyed the town with ease.

"Wait!" I yelled but he only cackled at my words.

Electricity coursed through his body as he prepared for another attack. "What is it now? Are you too scared now that you're facing the big boys?" he mocked. He charged up his thunder magic before yelling, **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" **

His fist soon started absorbing the powerful energy before he sent an thunder shaped, magical fist towards me. I blocked it as it collided and I grit my teeth at the decimation it caused. I glared at Laxus with evil intent. "That's it!" I muttered. **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"**

I charged towards the lightning magic user, my fists slamming into him with sonic speed, every hit creating a fiery explosion of mass destruction. Laxus' eyes widened at the pain but stood his ground. With one final, super charged attack, it contacted his skin, easily creating one gigantic fiery pillar before exploding. I took a deep breath as I tried to regain my posture from the attack before scanning the damage.

There was little to no buildings left.

Just a crater.

With Laxus standing in the middle of it.

The guy look battered up as I surveyed his wounds. Still, the man did not give up as he sent one last attack my way. **"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" **he proclaimed as one of his fists were charged up with immense energy. I could sense the dense amount of lightning within in it and I stood prepared for the attack.

He ran towards me, screaming a battle cry but I could only look at him with a calm expression. My own fatigue was getting to me but I shook it off. **"Demon Dragon's Infernal Fury!" **I concluded as a darker shade of crimson red replaced my original orange as my two fists were lit up. I soon charged towards him as I clashed the two ruby colored flames at Laxus, crushing him with the mage in the middle of the torrent of excruciating pain.

He yelled in agony as my finishing move defeated Laxus and before I knew it, the thunder Mage fainted. I smiled a proud smile at my accomplishment before I started getting dizzy from my tiredness. The last thing I saw before I fainted was the guild members of Fairy Tail running towards us.

XXX

I felt myself returning back to consciousness as I opened my tired eyes. I widened my eyes as I glanced at Laxus who was wrapped with so many bandages that he looked like a mummy. I would have laughed at the scene but then I realized that I was wrapped in bandages too.

"Well damn." I muttered and I heard a small giggle right next to me.

I turned around to see Levy, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, and Makarov stare at me.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Gray joked but I ignored the ice wizard.

"Hey gramps!" I smiled and he gave out his own grin before staring at me with curiosity.

"I gotta' say Natsu, that was some performance you displayed today." he complimented but I waved it off with my mummified hand.

"Nah, that was a tie, I need to improve if I want to be the best!" I exclaimed and the guild master laughed at my antics. The others also smiled at my determination.

"A tie? No, Natsu. We saw what happened and Laxus fell before you did. It looked like you could have lasted a few more rounds if you kept trying." Makarov answered back and most of the others nodded in agreement.

"That was amazing Natsu!" Levy proclaimed and I smiled at her cheerful aura. If anyone can make me happy, Levy can!

"I agree, that was surely something." Erza added.

"Not bad for someone with pink hair." Mirajane kidded but I shot a glare towards her and she raised her hands in surrender.

"If Natsu can beat Laxus then I can too!" Gray boasted but Cana sighed.

"Gray, your clothes." she muttered and he yelped in surprise before running in search for his proper attire.

We laughed at the ice magic user before I started resting my wounds, casually talking with the members of Fairy Tail.

XXX

"You have a team, Levy?" I questioned and she smiled happily. After recovering from the injuries that Laxus and I inflicted, the entire guild patted me on the back. They pretty much congratulated me for such a spectacular victory and when Laxus finally came back from his own wounds, he demanded a rematch. Our constant battles could be heard throughout the guild hall as we developed a friendly rivalry with each other.

"Mhm!" she hummed before looking at the two males before her. "We're called Team Shadow Gear!"

"Yeah!" Jet and Droy exclaimed in unison.

"Huh," I muttered before grinning slightly. "So you're allowed to make teams here?"

"Of course!" she replied cheerfully and I grinned in excitement, my mind already filled with the many possible members that I could add. "Teams are used to help you in harder missions and it's great for company too."

"Then I'll make my own team!" I proclaimed with a confident smile. "And it won't be just any team but the strongest team but first thing's first!" I muttered. "I gotta' train if I'm going to be the leader of it all.

"Who are you going to add in your team, Natsu?" she asked and I started pondering the thought. Who, you may ask? Well, obviously the strongest and the best!

"I honestly don't know," I answered truthfully before rubbing my back in embarrassment.

"Well, if you want the strongest team then you should have the best members of the guild, right?" she questioned and I perked up at this before frowning.

"Wait, does that mean I have to invite Laxus into my team?!" I grumbled with disgust for the lightning magic user.

"You did say _strongest _team." Levy reminded and I pouted.

"Well damn!" I screamed. "I won't be adding lightning thighs to my team even if he's the only available member left in the guild!"

"Oh well," the blue haired girl sang before departing with her team. "Well, I got to go! We have a job request that we'll be late for if we don't move!"

"Yeah, see ya!" I grinned before leaving me back to my own musing. "Laxus, huh?" I asked myself before waving it off. "Nah, why am I even thinking about adding him to my team anyway. It should be an obvious no." I mumbled but deep down, I could feel respect for the teen's power. Sure, if I used the Black Arts, he would be no match but the guy was tough nonetheless.

I grinned at the thought of my future. I chuckled lightly before looking at the constant liveliness of Fairy Tail. I have a plan and it's a pretty good plan if I say so myself. I got to take baby steps and beating Laxus and Mirajane's just the first goal. The next phase to my master plan, you ask?

"I'm goin' for S-Class!"

**DONE!**

**Just a little chapter to show Natsu's progress.**

**Our little Salamander is now interacting with the guild! This chapter was to help Natsu interact with Levy and to create a bond before they start having romantic feelings for each other. The other people in the harem will also join in later so just have patience.**

**Main Pairing:**

**?**

**Options:**

**Mavis**

**Kagura**

**Ultear**

**Mirajane**

**Erza**

**Lisanna**

**Cana**

**Levy**

**One of these will be the major pairing. Just tell me which one you want and we'll see if your OTP or something gets chosen. If there's one that's not there that you do want then just tell me and I'll add it in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but whatever. **

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

"Again!" a battered Mirajane screamed as she slowly stood up from the damaged battlefield. I panted heavily as I watched the determined girl keep charging after me. Ever since the day I defeated Laxus, I worked extremely hard to qualify for the S-Class Exam. My practicing didn't go unnoticed by the guild members and soon others were kicking it up a notch as well.

Especially Cana, Mirajane, Erza, and Laxus. Our rivalry grew as days passed by and soon Mirajane wanted to spar with me. Her persistence and complete confidence that she could defeat me was admirable but if she keeps going on this path, she could get hurt. Lisanna seemed to notice this too and with the S-Class Exams just around the corner, it's been increasingly difficult to control the demon.

"Mira, this is going a bit too far. You need to rest!" I spoke sternly but the girl just wouldn't budge.

She glared at me as she transformed into her **Satan Soul**. "No! I need to beat you. You're the biggest threat in the exam and if I even have a small chance of taking you down then that's enough for me."

"Look, Mira, how about you just rest before another spar, okay?" I tried to reason but with my terrible luck, it didn't work out as I planned.

**"Satanic Blast!" **she screamed as she sent an extremely large orb of pure dark energy towards me. I widened my eyes as I created an X-formation with my arms to block the destructive attack. I bit my lip as it impacted on my skin, creating a giant pillar of purple before exploding. I jumped out of the debris with a few injuries before rekindling my hands with fire.

"Just calm down!" I tried to convince her but she still kept slamming with her dark magic. She flew towards me with impressive speed and I lit my arms on fire as I blocked every single one of her advancements.

"Not until I beat you!" she screamed. **"Darkness Spread!"**

Soon a large assortment of projectiles was fired out of a dark orb, each one aimed straight at me. I gracefully dodged each one, careful as to stay away from its explosive power. I sighed as my patience dwindled with the demon.

"You leave me with no choice then!" I screamed as I ran towards her. "If the only way to stop you is by making you unconscious then so be it!" I cried out as I aimed for the fatigued teen. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

With one final push, I slammed at the girl with the best of my ability, creating a large explosion near the guild. A few of the members that noticed this went outside to see the commotion. As the smoke cleared I viewed the limp body of Mirajane.

I carefully picked her body up bridal style as I walked closer to the guild hall. The members outside widened their eyes at the condition we were both in but said nothing about it as I lead her to the infirmary. "Damn it, Mira! Why do you have to be so stubborn." I muttered.

I entered the building and all chatter broke down as they all watched me enter with surprise. I ignored their stares as I trudged towards the closest medical wing. Lisanna followed me inside and helped treat her sister. I took a deep breath as I stared at the two before me.

"Sorry," I grumbled and Lisanna looked at me with confusion.

"Sorry? Sorry about what, Natsu?" she questioned and I took a deep breath as I slumped down the closest chair.

"For what I did to your sister," I responded as I fiddled with my fingers guiltily. "If I haven't accepted her challenges then she wouldn't be at this condition." I lowered my head as I stared at the ground.

Lisanna frowned at this before using her hands to softly lift my head back up. I stared at her eyes that seemed to be filled with determination and maturity. "Natsu, you did what you had to do. If you haven't knocked Mira out at the last minute she would've gotten some serious injuries. In fact, I should be thanking you instead." she smiled weakly before going back to work.

I grinned at this before jumping out of my seat. "At least let me help you treat her wounds. It'll help ease my mind a bit if I helped treat the injuries I inflicted." Lisanna nodded in understanding.

"Anything to help you sleep better at night, Natsu." she kidded and I joined in on the hysterics before using most of my energy to help heal her injuries.

XXX

**Mirajane's POV**

I started waking up as the bright light shined down upon me. With a groan I opened my eyes to find myself in the infirmary. I cocked my head in confusion as I slowly remembered all of the things that occurred before I fainted. I bit my lip in frustration as I remembered Natsu taking me down with ease. "Damn it!" I cursed before slamming my fist on a pillow.

"Well, looks like someone's cranky." a female voice sang and I diverted my attention towards the source, my rage ready to be released upon the unfortunate soul. My gaze softened as I saw Lisanna currently washing a soft cloth before placing it on my head.

I looked at her quizzically, "Lisanna, what am I doing here?"

"You lost, remember? Natsu had to carry you back to the guild and it was quite a surprise too!" she giggled and I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

My sister grabbed a few bandages and placed them away before explaining. "It was amusing, really. The whole guild was in shock when Natsu brought you back bridal style."

"W-What?" I asked, flustered at the idea before realizing something. "You mean that pinkie brought me here?"

"Mhm," she hummed. "He took great care of you. He even decided to lend a helping hand because he felt guilty at what he's done."

I widened my eyes at this, "Uh, I guess I should thank the kid." I muttered before scanning the room. "Where is that flame brain anyway?"

Lisanna whistled joyously as she started giving me a bright smile. "Natsu's in the other room in the infirmary. He decided to stay with you until you recovered. He was pretty bent on staying in the same room with you but as your protective little sister, I couldn't let that happen." she teased and I glared at the girl.

"Well, I'm fine thank you very much." I stated before trying to leave the bed. As soon as my feet reached contact, I felt a jolt of pain go up my leg. I winced slightly before almost falling to the ground. Thank goodness that Lisanna was there or the impact would have been painful.

"Careful, you still haven't fully recovered. Let me bring Natsu to you." Lisanna whispered before placing me back to the bed and running to find Natsu. I sighed deeply as I eavesdrop on the small chatter that Lisanna was making to a probably awake Natsu.

When the fire mage finally appeared in my door, I grit my teeth as I tried to thank the kid. Don't get me wrong, he's impressive and I respect him but my stubborn side is making this difficult. I glanced at Natsu who was smiling his signature smile.

"Hey Mira!" he greeted before walking towards me and scanning my injuries. "I hope I didn't hurt you that much."

I glared at the pink haired thirteen year old. "As if you could even hurt me, fire breath." I grumbled but Natsu ignored it as he kept surveying my body. I felt a little uncomfortable under his stare and Lisanna seemed to notice this before grabbing the dragon slayer's shoulders.

"Natsu, she's fine. She just needs rest." my sister assured him and he sighed before slumping down on the closest chair.

"Sorry," Natsu called out sheepishly. "I'm just worried that's all."

"Well don't be." I grumbled.

Lisanna watched me closely and I gave her a questioning gaze and she rolled her eyes. "Natsu, I think Mirajane has something to say to you." she reminded and I mentally slapped myself. I still have to thank the kid. Damn.

Natsu perked up at this. "Yeah, what is it?"

I narrowed my eyes at the innocent looking Lisanna before letting out a deep breath. "I-I just want to..." I paused as I tried to choke out the word. Natsu, taking this as a sign of injury was about to stand up but Lisanna stopped him as she kept staring at me. "Thank you." I whispered out barely and Natsu cocked his head.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked and I saw a small smirk on his face.

"Thank you," I grumbled, my hands crossed but he still didn't give up.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Look, thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me!" I yelled, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Natsu grinned wildly at this. "You know, I heard you the first time. My enhanced hearing remember." he kidded and it took all my willpower to not pummel the guy. Lisanna smiled at our interaction before an uncomfortable silence befell the room since everything was said and done.

The silence discomforted me as I tried to break it. "So..." I trailed off and I heard the dragon slayer cough.

"The S-Class Exam is comin' up." he grinned and I smiled at the prospect. "I'm fighting you, Erza, Cana, and Laxus for the title, this year right?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Do you already have a partner with you?" I asked and Natsu perked up at this.

"Wait, partner? What partner?" he asked and I face palmed at his ignorance. Even Lisanna giggled at his question before becoming silent at Natsu's curious gaze.

"You get to choose a partner with you on the trials that can aid you during the entire exam." I explained, ticked off at the dragon slayer. Natsu ignored this as his eyes glistened, probably thinking about the possibilities.

"Woah, sweet!" he exclaimed as he pumped his fists in the air. He gave me a pearly white smile before staring at me curiously. "Did you already choose a partner, Mira?"

I nodded. "Yes," I replied back.

He widened his eyes at this. "Cool, who is it?" he questioned curiously and I pointed at my sister who waved at him cheerfully.

"Obviously my sister, Lisanna. You can't keep the Strauss siblings separated for long." I boasted proudly.

He grinned at the answer before pumping his fists in the air. "Alright, so I might be facing both of you!" he proclaimed before standing up in anticipation.

"Yes, but you're forgetting something Natsu. In order for you to participate you need to have a partner." I elaborated and Natsu slumped down in the chair before pondering a bit.

"Then, I'll get one!" he grinned, excitement clearly coursed through his body. He started standing up and was about to depart. Lisanna looked at him curiously.

"Where are you going, Natsu?" she questioned and flame brain only smiled before answering.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find my partner!" he exclaimed before leaving the two of us alone. I smiled at the scene before letting out a deep breath, shaking my head at his antics.

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

I ran back to the guild hall as my mind lingered on all the potential candidates to have for my partner. I could have Elfman but the guy isn't as strong as his sisters at the moment and it would be annoying to always hear about his manliness. Then there's Gray but I don't really trust the pervert to have my back during the exam. He'd probably go search for his clothes as soon as he noticed that they're missing.

My mind swam with so many possibilities until I started looking for the friends that I trusted the most. The ones that I can always rely on and that's when I knew who to pick to accompany me. I trekked through the library as I sped pass the door. I heard a surprised yelp when I saw a shocked Levy who was currently reading one of her novels.

I smiled at the girl before maneuvering through the stacks of books to reach her. "Hey Levy!" I greeted and she smiled before waving her hands towards me.

"Hi," she responded before closing her story. "What brings you here, Natsu?"

"Oh, reasons." I kidded before looking at the girl before me. "Do you know about the S-Class Exams, Levy?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked curiously and suspiciously. I whistled in innocence.

"Do you know that I have to choose a partner, right?" I grinned.

Levy looked at me cautiously, slowly getting the idea of what I'm talking about. "Yeah," she trailed off and I smiled before pointing at her.

"Well Levy McGarden, I choose you!" I proclaimed as I saw the young girl twirl her hair nervously before glancing at my excited face.

"W-Wait, what?" she stuttered.

I chuckled at her reaction. "You heard me, Levy! I want you as my partner."

"Um, are you sure about this, Natsu? There's a lot of other people that are way better than me." she murmured but I ignored it, still convinced that she's the perfect choice.

"I am one hundred percent sure, Levy!" I yelled as I grabbed her hands firmly. Levy widened her eyes in surprise, a shade of pink forming on her cheeks. "I trust you the most and I am positive that together, we'll win for sure!"

"But Natsu, I don't think I can compete against the others." she tried to reason but failing horribly.

"Ah, that's nonsense!" I chuckled before dragging her with me. She only sighed before allowing the dragon slayer to pull her towards whatever destination that was set on the wizard's eyes. All the members watched me pull her and some laughed at the scene. I stared at them with confusion before going outside. I placed Levy right next to me and gave her a thumbs up. "If you aren't confident then we will just train our hardest!"

'Bu-" she paused as she felt a powerful presence.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the little matchstick and his girlfriend." a familiar voice interrupted, his statement easily causing Levy to go red. I narrowed my eyes as I turned to the source of the noise.

Laxus.

"Hey thunder thighs!" I greeted and I silently enjoyed his ticked off expression before shrugging it off. He stared at the both of us for a second and then smiled with malice.

"Is this your partner, flame brain?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it, Laxus?" I threatened and he laughed before I started noticing the person before him. I cocked my head as I scanned the green haired person with a sword strapped on his hip.

"No, it's just that I'm a bit disappointed that my rival chose the weaker of the two." he chuckled and I glared at him when I noticed Levy whimper away thanks to her shy attitude.

"What do you mean by two?" I interrogated.

"Oh you don't know?" he asked before waving his hand at the green haired person. He smirked cruelly, "This is Freed and he's one of the newest members to join Fairy Tail and my partner for the S-Class Exam."

"Yeah, so how does that relate with the number two?" I questioned and he chuckled at my ignorance.

"Levy and Freed both use Letter Magic and coincidentally, we both have the two of them as partners for the upcoming trials. Too bad that mine is better than yours." Laxus stated and I walked towards the guy.

"What're you saying, lightning thighs? Obviously Levy is better than this twerp." I grumbled.

"Oh please, this guy has more experience and can actually put up a fight." he retaliated and I waved it off.

"Oh yeah, well Levy has cooler hair than him!" I responded.

Laxus looked at me in bewilderment before replying back, "How does hair even relate to this subject."

"Doesn't matter! My letter mage is better than yours!"

"You wanna' test that punk!?" Laxus threatened.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed and I glanced at Levy and Freed who were both looking at us in confusion and bewilderment.

"Do they argue about this all the time?" Freed asked and Levy sighed before glancing at the green haired teen.

"Those two always try to one-up the other. They have a weird rivalry going on and it seems that they're fighting about which partner is better." she explained and Freed pondered this for a while.

"They're arguing over nonsense." he calmly stated and Levy couldn't help but agree. They both stared at us as we started concluding our daily argument.

"Freed is better!" Laxus roared with pride.

I scowled at his answer. "We all know that Levy could take him on any day." I bellowed, causing the poor blue haired girl to sweat drop in embarrassment.

"G-Guys, can't we just wait till the the promotional trials before we start brawling?" Levy stuttered and I narrowed my eyes at the lightning dragon slayer before glancing back at Levy.

"Let's go Levy, we got some training to do. We don't need to bother ourselves with this electric trash." I grumbled and Laxus growled at my statement.

The thunder magic user glanced at his partner before beckoning him forward. "C'mon Freed, let's get outta' this dump."

"Yes, master! Your wish is my command!" Freed spoke passionately, completely changing his calm persona. We both sweat dropped at the sudden change in demanor before watching their retreating figures.

"Oh yeah, well fine! Levy and I will just have to prove to you that we're the better pair!" I exclaimed with excitement, making the fellow wizard take a deep breath. I took her hand as we charged through the forest, my new goals set. "C'mon Levy, we're gonna' show them that we are the better dragon slayer and letter mage duo!"

"Is that what this is all about? All thanks to the odd coincidence that two teams have similar types of magic, you decide to try and prove that your better than them?" she asked and I nodded with no hesitation, stunning her in the process. "Okay then."

"C'mon Levy! We can't get outdone by Laxus." I reasoned as I finally went back to the familiar clearing in the woods.

Levy sighed deeply as she rubbed her templates in exasperation. She smiled tiredly at me, "Oh Natsu, what am I going to do with you?"

XXX

"Hey gramps, you called?" I asked as I slumped down the empty guild hall. I scanned the room as I noticed more people entering. I watched calmly as Mirajane, Cana, Laxus, and Erza started walking through the doors. I raised an eyebrow at this before looking at the old guild master. "So you called us five here?"

He nodded slowly. "As you know, the S-Class Exam is getting closer and closer." he reminded us and we all nodded slowly. He then rubbed his template before taking a deep breath. "You also know that the challenges change every year, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Laxus replied with a bored expression and most of us nodded in agreement.

"I know I haven't revealed the challenges to you but I think right now is the best time to shed some light to your mind." he kidded and soon all of us listened intently to the rules of this year's exam. The guild master smirked before clapping his hands. "Okay, you could come out now!" he beckoned and we all tilted our head in confusion.

Soon our heads turned to see a muscular figure with orange shoulder-length hair come out of the shadows. He had a smile on his face as he observed the candidates. "So these are the potential S-Class mages?" he smirked and we all looked at him in awe. I glanced at Cana who acted differently than the rest of us. I frowned at this before shrugging it off for later.

"Gildarts." Laxus grinned as he stared at the ace of Fairy Tail. I looked at the man in a calculative manner. If this is the strongest mage of Fairy Tail then if I beat him then my goal would be complete. I smiled at the thought before waving it off as I diverted my attention to Makarov.

"Why's he here, old man?" I interrogated.

"Ah, well he's here for the promotional exam." Markarov explained and I spat out the first thought in my mind.

"You mean we're going to battle him!?" I asked with anticipation laced in my voice. Cana, Mirajane, and Erza widened their eyes at this while Laxus only looked interested in the idea.

Makarov laughed, "Of course not! None of you are ready for facing such a strong opponent."

I pouted while Laxus looked disappointed. Everyone else looked relieved which for me, is unbelievable. Who wouldn't want to test their strength against the best? "I'd love to face him though." I grumbled and the old man looked at me curiously.

"Tell you what Nasu, if you win the exam then Gildarts will be the first person you fight as an S-Class mage." he offered and I jumped up in anticipation. I pumped my fist in the air as I pointed at an amusement Gildarts.

"You're just giving me more reasons as to why I should win, old man! Bring it on!" I proclaimed. Laxus face palmed at my childishness before pulling me down on my chair. I glared at the lightning magic user who smirked smugly at me.

Erza shook her head at our antics before looking at the guild master seriously, "Let's get back to the subject in hand, what is the objective of the exams?" she asked.

"It will take place in Boundary Forest which is known for housing many gigantic monsters." Makarov elaborated.

"As if a bunch of puny beasts will scare us." Laxus cackled and I couldn't help but agree at his statement.

Makarov glared at us for interrupting before explaining further, "Of course I expect you to handle them, this is the S-Class exams after all. The true objective is to find a small lacrima with a Fairy Tail insignia on it and returning it back to me."

"Well that doesn't sound too hard." I murmured and Makarov chuckled.

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack boy. Finding one item in a giant forest filled with monsters is harder than it looks." the guild master responded. "Besides, Gildarts is going to try and stop you."

Most of them paled at the information but I grinned. "So it _does _mean I can fight him!" I exclaimed.

"That isn't the goal Natsu," the guild master sighed. "He's only there to stop you and it's your choice if you can either run or retaliate. I would choose the former if I were you." he muttered but I shrugged it off.

I raised my fists in the air as I smiled my signature smile. "I'm all fired up for this!" I proclaimed and everyone sweat dropped at my determination.

"Oh Natsu..." Mirajane sighed.

XXX

"So we have to find one item in a gigantic forest filled with monsters and a rampaging Gildarts?" Levy asked and I nodded vigorously. She sighed sadly, "Do you really think we could win? Our chances are pretty low."

I shook my head, "Don't be a downer Levy! With my amazing senses I could find anything." I boasted proudly.

"Whatever you say Natsu, whatever you say." she grinned tiredly.

"Now, let's go back to training!"

**DONE!**

**Okay, after I make Natsu S-Class and pretty much everyone that supposed to be S-Class then we'll go to the canon arcs and all that.**

**Next Chapter will be Natsu in his promotional trials with Levy. To all of you that are predicting that Laxus will be in Natsu's team, you guys are right but they'll start teaming up when the canon arcs show up. Laxus is pretty much replacing Gray as Natsu's rival since Natsu is in whole other league now.**

**I also hinted on Natsu making his own team. Tell me who'd you want in it and I'll see what I can do.**

**The Teams -**

**Natsu and Levy**

**Laxus and Freed**

**Mirajane and Lisanna**

**Erza and Gray**

**Cana and Bisca**

* * *

**You guys have a lot of options for major pairings. Wow. I got so much to choose from. Hehehe.**

**I decided to create a poll and the one that has the most votes will be the pairing I will focus on. However, if one vote surpasses the other than I'll switch to that one to be my main priority.**

** For example, if Erza was in the lead but all of a sudden Ultear has more votes than I'll switch my attention to Ultear and the same could happen again to Erza. Got it?**

**Oh and yes, Natsu could pretty much eat death magic when combining both types of magic but that'd blow his cover. **

**Good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**If you didn't see it already, I posted a poll for the major pairing on my profile.**

**It would also be great if you give me reasons for these pairings. You know, just to help me make a better connection between the characters and stuff like that.**

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

"You ready, Levy?" I asked as we waited with the other teams on the border of Boundary Forest. Today's the day of the great S-Class Exam and I am pumped for this. Not only will I get to fight Gildarts but I'll be able to take the super tough missions.

Levy smiled at me before gaining a serious face, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Then that's all we need!" I proclaimed as I glanced at my rivals. They all seemed to be as prepared as I am but I've been practicing hardcore for this. I can't wait to tell Zeref when I visit him again.

Makarov and Gildarts stood in front of us, each one having a proud smile on their faces. "Okay kids, find the Lacrima at all cost. The only rule is that there is no killing allowed, got that?" he asked and we all nodded, each of us eyeing the competition. Makarov smiled before giving a thumbs up to Gildarts.

The crash magic user smirked before stepping closer to us. "I won't be hunting you until you are all a good distance away." he informed. "Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. Gildarts smiled. "Good, now let the the S-Class Exams..."

Everyone started getting ready for the signal. I licked my lips in anticipation, a plan already running in my head.

"BEGIN!"

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I bellowed as I shot a fiery beam at the dense forest and towards the other team. Everyone widened their eyes at the sudden attack but Laxus seemed to notice this before he started zapping away with his **Lightning Body **with Freed following the electrical trail. I cursed silently as they escaped my infernos.

Not wanting to waste any time, I surged inside the forest with Levy behind me. She seemed to have a bewildered expression as we tried to dodge the burning trees. The blue haired girl stared at me with disbelief. "What exactly did you do, Natsu?"

I smirled sadistically, "I delayed the other teams so we could have a head start. Unfortunately, Laxus and Freed got away before any real damage was done."

"Any real damage? Natsu, you just started a forest fire!" she scolded but I shrugged.

"It'll be in our advantage." I reasoned as we trudged through the dense vegetation that would soon burn to crisp. I glanced at the fire before staring at the girl before me. "Are you fireproof Levy?"

"Of course not." she screamed. I frowned at this before I started picking her up bridal style. She widened her eyes at this before stuttering, "N-Natsu what are you doing?"

"Hm?" I questioned until realizing what she was surprised about. "Oh, I'm just gonna' increase our speed by carrying us to a far away distance so you won't get burned by my fire."

Her cheeks started heating up as I started dashing through the trees, easily maneuvering away from the delayed teams. "N-Natsu this isn't necessary, I could walk by myself."

"Yeah, but my way is faster." I grinned before lighting my feet ablaze. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!"**

I heard her yelp as I propelled myself above the trees as we entered closer and closer to the heart of the forest. I glanced at the tomato faced Levy who watched as we went up in the air before gripping my neck tightly as if trying to grasp for her dear life. She probably did.

She shoved her head in my chest as I flew even higher, my eyes scanning the forest. As soon as I believed we are in a good distance, I started descending down to the ground. I passed the trees as I landed on the tall grass. I softly placed Levy to the ground but for some reason she wouldn't budge. "Uh, Levy could you let go of my neck?" I muttered.

Realizing on what she was doing, her cheeks were tinted red before softly releasing her grasp. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine, I was going pretty high anyways." I responded before scanning through the dense forest. "I think we're far enough to start searching."

She nodded before she started scanning the area. "How are we going to find the Lacrima?"

"With my amazing senses!" I proclaimed and Levy sighed. She rubbed her templates in frustration before glancing at my excited face.

"Do you know what the Lacrima smells like?" she asked and I faltered for a second. I rubbed my chin as I sat down on the soft dirt floor. Now that I think about it, what's the scent of a Lacrima anyways?

I grinned sheepishly at the smug look of Levy, "Um, no." I admitted and she gave me a soft smile before sitting next to me.

"It's okay, we can still think of something right?" she asked and I nodded before engrossing myself on ideas. I was tapping my satchel as I pondered the possibilities. "Well, we can just wander around the forest until we find it."

She shook her head, "Our chances of finding it is really low. We need a plan, a surefire way to locate it."

I tapped my satchel once more as I contemplated. I looked at the serious, thinking face of the blue haired girl. She seemed to notice my stare and tilted her head in confusion. "Is there something on me, Natsu?" she questioned and I shook my head.

"No, it's just the expression on your face." I chuckled as I pinched her cheeks. She pouted as she tried to wave off the physical contact. "Your thinking face is cute." I laughed and I expected her to join in on the hysterics but to my surprise, her face turned to a light shade of red. I frowned at this before tapping my satchel once more, the hard cover of the book easily making a weird knocking noise.

"Wait a minute," I pondered out loud as I opened my bag. Levy glanced at it for a second before widening her eyes. Maybe Zeref's gift would be able to aid me here.

"You're using your books?" she asked and I nodded my head. She frowned, "Even though I don't know what type of magic that is, I do know that most of its spells are attack based unless there's more to it than I first thought."

I snickered slightly as I opened and flipped through one of the pages. "You're really great at observation, Levy."

She smiled at the compliment before moving closer to me to peek at the contents of the book. I noticed this before shoving the book closer to me. She pouted at this, "Really, Natsu, you can't hide what's inside that book of yours for long. I'm the only one that knows about it but soon others will start getting curious too."

"What'd ya' mean?" I interrogated curiously.

She sighed. "You have to trust me Natsu. As your partner and friend."

I hesitated.

"I-I don't know," I muttered, still listening to the warning that Zeref told me. I bit my lower lip in pondering while Levy stared at me with concern.

"We don't have a lot of time, Natsu. The more we argue, the better the chances that the others already found the item." she reasoned, easily tempting me even more than I should.

I took a deep breath before relaxing. I looked at the pages of the book and started reading, "Fine, you can see the contents but I won't tell you what it's about." I muttered and she smiled in delight.

Her delicate and slender arms snaked through my waste and I widened my eyes in surprise. I glanced at her and saw her hug me, a happy expression adorned on her face. She stared at my onyx eyes. "Thank you." she told me before releasing herself and staring at the pages of the **Books of Zeref**. "Thank you for trusting me." she repeated.

I smiled at her before going back to searching for the right spell. "No problem," I muttered. I trust her. Levy's my closest friend, she wouldn't do anything to harm me.

Her eyes widened and it only grew bigger every time I turn the page to search for the correct spell. I stared at her nervously as her very intellectual brain slowly started realizing the identity of the book. I just hope that she doesn't know about the existence of the **Books of Zeref**.

I shook my head as I focused on the task at hand. With another flip of the page, I eyed it curiously before nodding my head. When I was about to close the book, a soft hand stopped me. I watched as a worried and confused Levy stared at me.

"Natsu," she beckoned and I gulped.

"Yeah?"

"What exactly is that magic?" she asked.

"I told you, you'll have to figure it out yourself." I replied back, silently praying that she doesn't figure it out. "Use that brain of yours Levy. You're one of the smartest people I know." I complimented and she smiled at that.

Her smile faltered into a stoic expression. "I'll figure it out later. We still have a Lacrima to find."

I grinned, "You're right and luckily for us, I think I got the perfect spell!" I exclaimed with glee. I tucked away Zeref's gifts back into my satchel as I started concentrating. Levy backed away from me as soon as I started glowing a dark aura.

"Natsu," she whispered with worry but I gave her my signature smile and a thumbs up to try and ease her a bit. She gave a halfhearted grin before nodding for me to continue. I obliged as the dark energy started growing intense, my eyes closed as I tried to focus.

**"Hell's Eye." **I whispered softly. Levy yelped as soon as I gave out an agonizing scream.

_"I told you Natsu, the _**Black Arts** _isn't something to take lightly. A lot of different styles of magic has a lot of weaknesses but this one is extremely dangerous. Just one mistake could cost you your life."_

Damn it, Zeref. Your words are really biting me in the back today.

I opened my eyes and I felt something trickle down my cheek. I touched it with my fingers as I inspected it. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a crimson fluid. Realizing that it was blood, I bit my lip. Well, that sucks. I diverted my attention to Levy who looked pale. "Levy, what happened?" I asked but all she did was mutter a few words.

**"Solid Script: Mirror." **she grumbled and soon the word popped up, showing my reflection. My jaws dropped at one of my eyes. My iris' color was soon replaced with a shade of crimson red. "N-Natsu, are you okay." she stuttered as she came closer to me, her focus on the bleeding eye.

"I'm okay, Levy." I smiled as I stood up. I wiped away the blood as I activated the spell. My vision blurred and soon my sight shifted. I gaped as soon as the eye worked its magic, allowing me to see through the trees. Looks like X-Ray vision. Then I noticed a few figures glowing and I frowned. I opened my book again as I reread **Hell's Eye**.

"Apparently, I am able to see through almost anything." I muttered. "I can also sense any significant sources of magic. Huh, cool." I grinned but Levy frowned.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked and I cocked my head at her.

"What'd you mean Levy?" I asked and she stared at me with disbelief.

"The magic you use with your book."

"Oh, yeah, it's safe." I responded but she gawked at my answer.

"Your eye was bleeding!" she reminded me and I smiled sheepishly at the thought.

"Aye, you're right." I grumbled. "Well, this is for the S-Class Exam!"

She looked concerned before sighing, "I'm just worried for you Natsu. Whatever magic you are using, I don't think it's safe for your health." she whispered but I waved it off.

"I'll turn off **Hell's Eye **when I am done." I assured her. "With this eye I can find the magical signature of the Lacrima." I grinned.

"Then lead the way, Natsu." she sighed and I marched through the trees. I scanned the area until my keen eyesight saw a bright, glowing orb that seemed to be far off from my current location. I frowned at this before trudging through the thick grass. I then looked around me to see that I could also see the other teams.

I grinned when I confirmed that they're too far away to be a threat. Well, I though that until I saw Gildarts with my eye. I frowned as the gigantic, glowing, white aura surrounded him. He's too far away to be a significant threat and he seemed to going after Erza so I am safe. Well, for now anyways.

I grabbed Levy's hand, making her jump in surprise. I gave her a reassuring smile before I quickened my pace while dragging the young girl. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Just going faster." I replied. "I want to be S-Class pretty bad." I laughed and she giggled at my answer.

"I can run you know." she smiled but I waved it off.

"Or I can carry you bridal style again." I reminded and Levy blushed at the thought before shaking her head.

"No thank you." she repled politely and I snickered.

"What? But I thought you loved it when I carried you." I smirked, glancing at the even redder blue haired girl.

"What makes you say that?" she interrogated.

I pondered for a bit before smirking, "Well, you were clinging to me tightly."

"I was scared for my life." she retaliated.

"Whatever you say." I stated before finally stopping at my destination. I let go of Levy's hand as I walked towards a bush. I stared at the Lacrima with a victorious smile. "Found it." I proclaimed as I reached for the sphere shaped Lacrima. I carried with utmost elegance. I looked at the golden Fairy Tail symbol that implanted on it and I cheered. Levy seemed to smile at it before I carefully tucked it into my satchel.

"Let's bring this back to the old man and leave this dump." I yelled with anticipation.

"Turn off your eye spell first." she reminded sternly and I sweat dropped at her serious expression. I raised my hands in surrender as the crimson color turned into the original onyx. Her demeanor shifted back to her cheerful self.

"Now let's go!" I exclaimed as we started running. We dodged the trees fairly easily and we moved closer and closer to our goal but a giant roar stopped our tracks. Levy widened her eyes as soon as she saw gigantic purple lizard move closer to us.

"What is that?" she asked.

I lit my hands on fire as I glared at the beast. "I don't know but I won't be stopped by some puny monster when we're so close!" I exclaimed as I charged at the beast. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

I slammed my burning fists at the lizard's head but it seemed unfazed at the attack before trying to bite me. I dodged it with ease, eyeing it carefully. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I yelled as I sent a large beam its way but the monster only blocked it with its tail before lunging it towards me.

**"Solid Script: Guard!" **Levy yelled and soon the words popped out and impacted against the monster, temporarily stunning it.

I smiled at the opening. "Great job, Levy!" I commented and the blue haired girl smiled at my praise. I ran towards the dazed giant lizard. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!" **I bellowed as my feet were lit on fire. With a crunching noise, I roughly kicked the monster's neck.

I heard it roar in agony before glaring at me. He came again and I ran towards the beast. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I proclaimed. My attack impacted against its scales but it didn't seem to be bothered by it. "The hell?"

"It seemed to be have a minor immunity towards fire." Levy speculated and I cursed at my luck. Levy seemed to notice this before aiming at the beast. **"Solid Script: Bullet!" **

I watched as soon as the word sped up towards the monster who widened its eyes when it impacted. **"Solid Script: Storm." **she cried out and soon a huge gust of wind started blowing. I yelped as I started clinging to a nearby tree, several of my items easily flying out of my satchel. The lizard was unlucky as the the spell started pushing him up in the air. Levy, noticing an opening took her chance. **"Solid Script: Stone!"**

Soon another word made out of rocks was thrown towards the midair lizard which resulted in the giant beast being sent flying in midair from both attacks. I sighed as soon as the wind vanished. I grinned at a panting Levy and I patted her on the back. "That was amazing!" I complimented and her cheeks were tinted red at the praise.

I looked at my bag which seemed to be missing the Lacrima. I widened my eyes at the sudden realization before searching scanning the area around me. "Levy, I think I lost it." I grumbled nervously.

"Lost what?" she asked and I pointed at my satchel.

"The Lacrima, I think I lost the Lacrima." I cried out desperately and her jaws dropped at my carelessness. Then I heard a familiar voice that made my skin crawl with disgust.

"Looking for this," a certain lightning magic user beckoned and we twirled around to see Laxus holding the item. I glared at the wizard before I noticed Freed smile cruelly at us. I was about to charge at them but a weird barrier started blocking my path.

"Laxus," I growled as I watched weird purple words soon get inscribed above me. "How did you find me?" I asked.

He laughed while twirling the sphere with his finger. "Oh, it's not hard to see a bunch of explosions and a flying monster in these parts and with my speed, it was pretty easy to reach you guys."

I snarled at the lightning magic user who was now departing with my Lacrima. Freed soon followed and when they vanished from my sight, I pounded on the ground. "Damn!" I screamed and Levy sat down in defeat.

"We're trapped by one of Freed's enchantments. It's called **Dark Erciture **and it seemed that he wrote it while we were busy fighting the monster." Levy guessed and I sighed.

"Well, Levy get us out of here." I commanded and she seemed to frown before reading the runes.

She grinned with hope while turning towards me, "He wrote it poorly, probably because of the limited time he had. He's only trying to delay us but I think I could dispel it fast enough for us to catch up to them."

"And that's why I chose you for a partner, Levy!" I screamed with excitement and Levy sighed at my antics.

"Don't thank me yet, Natsu. I still have to get us out of here." she reminded and I instantly calmed down as I watched her work. During all of this, I scanned the forest, hoping for any sign of battle. Just my luck, I saw several explosions on Laxus' direction. Then I saw gigantic white aura and a beam of electricity. I smiled, guessing that Laxus was facing off against Gildarts.

"That should buy us some time." I pointed at the destruction in the distance and Levy absentmindedly nodded, still focused on her work. I looked at the display of power and I smiled sadistically as I saw darkness magic colliding with ice. "And it seems that Cana, Erza and Mirajane's team is also joining the fray!" I exclaimed. Damn it, I'm missing out in the fun.

"Be patient, Natsu." Levy scolded with a dark tone that made my back shiver. I raised my hand in surrender as all I can do is watch the explosions that were taking place. I paced back in forth in anticipation as the attacks made my adrenaline rush in excitement.

"Damn it!" I groaned, "I...must...fight...Gildarts!"

It took several minutes as all I can do is observe. This is torture! I watched Levy do her work until I raised my eyebrow as she started moving the runes. My eyes were widened as it soon disappeared. "I am finish-eep!" she yelped as I started carrying her bridal style.

"There's no time to lose, Levy! We gotta' join the fight." I proclaimed as I started propelling myself with **Fire Dragon's Claws**. I glanced at a frozen Levy who was now holding on to my tightly for dear life. I smirked at this before I rushed through the trees.

XXX

It took a while but I finally reached the source of battle. I smiled sadistically as I saw the field before me. I scanned the area and noticed a beaten Cana, Gray and Bisca. Laxus, Freed, and Mirajane were currently trying to beat a raging Gildarts while Erza was currently battling an injured Lisanna. I shifted my eyes until I've spotted the Lacrima with the lightning magic user.

I smirked before diverting my attention to Levy. "Go help them with Gildarts." I ordered and Levy nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked and I looked at Erza.

"I'll be taking out a few threats." I stated as I ran towards the knight who was currently in her **Black Wing Armor**. Lisanna was currently in her **Animal Soul: Cat** which is surprisingly humanoid but who am I to judge. They were currently locked in combat with Erza in the edge. The scarlet haired girl was about to finish her off but I quickly interfered.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I screamed as a torrent of infernos stopped Erza in her tracks.

She looked at the source and smirked at my appearance. "About time you got here, Natsu." she kidded before changing into her **Fire Empress Armor**. I grit my teeth at the sight.

I shifted my sight towards Lisanna and I ran towards her. She, thinking that I was about to attack, flinched but to her utter shock I picked her back up. I gave my signature smile at her which made her cheeks warm up. "Hey Lisanna, what'd you say about teaming up against her." I asked, pointing at the knight. She grinned before nodding.

I smirked at the surprised face of Erza before charging. "Sorry Erza, I'm just taking out a threat." I exclaimed and she chuckled before preparing her sword.

"How flattering, you think of me as a threat." she joked before turning serious. **"Flame Slash!" **she yelled and soon her sword was covered with fire. She lunged forward, her sword pointed at my chest.

**"Fire Dragon's Claws!" **I bellowed as I propelled myself above her. Erza seemed to notice this but before she could even react I dove down. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" **

My entire body was soon lit on fire as I went towards Erza. We both slammed against each other and I widened my eyes when I noticed that I did little damage to her. I grit my teeth as I prepared for another attack. Lisanna was soon behind Erza and before the scarlet knight can even react, I grabbed her, making her an easy target.

With a quick succession of slashes, Erza groaned in agony. I smiled at this before I lit my own fists on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I cried out as I slammed at her head. Even if fire attacks are weakened, a blow to the head is still pretty bad.

Erza groaned before changing into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. I frowned at the sight and Lisanna seemed to distance herself. The knight smirked at our cautious expressions before screaming, **"Circle Sword."**

"Well damn." I muttered. Soon weapons started appearing and formed a circle around her.

She smiled sadistically. "Dance, my swords!"

With just that once command, the weapons started flying towards us. I dodged them swiftly before lighting my fists on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

I was about to slam into her but then she started rising from the ground. I cursed as she flew up to the sky. **"Blumenblatt." **she screamed as swords started requipping around her, every single weapon was aimed at me. I glanced at Lisanna who fell out of fatigue. I glared at Erza as she kept summoning more.

"Erza that's a bit overkill." I muttered and she shook her head. Her serious and murderous demeanor was gazing down at me and it made me shiver. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!" **I screamed as I propelled up to the sky.

"I will win, Natsu and I won't let you stop me." she stated before pointing at me. Soon her arsenal of diverse and dangerous weapons charged at me in midair. I narrowed my eyes as my mouth started charging up with flames.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I screamed as I let out a big beam of flames, easily incinerating the swords coming after me and slamming at Erza. I propelled myself closer to the knight. I found an opening and screamed, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

With immense strength, I slammed my fist against her armor. I easily dented it as I made the knight go down to the ground, creating a big crater in the process. Noticing that she wasn't moving, I glanced back to the main action.

I grinned sadistically, "Gildarts, here I come!"

I descended down to the ground as I lunged at the occupied crash magic user. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I yelled as I threw my fist towards him. Gildarts noticed this and caught my fist, easily extinguishing my infernos. I widened my eyes at this but before I could even react, he gave me an uppercut that sent me away in a great distance.

**"Thunder Bullets!"**

**"Soul Extinction!"**

**"Dark Ecriture: Pain!"**

**"Solid Script: Bullet!"**

I spectated as I saw all four attacks go after Gildarts who had a smile on his face. **"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Ikazuchi." **he said and soon all of the attacks were negated, causing most of his opponents to gape in shock. His fists soon started crackling with white energy as he attacked at each of them simultaneously.

**"Solid Script: Guard." **Levy muttered as she tried to block the attack. Gildarts easily smashed through as he kept charging. With a punch, he knocked out Levy with ease.

"I know you guys can do better, come on." Gildarts smiled as he blocked an attack from Laxus. He then pummeled the lightning magic user with a series of punches in blinding speed.

**"Soul Extinction!" **Mira repeated as she sent a large orb of dark energy towards Gildarts. It reached impact as it soon spread and created a large dome of dark energy that created a destructive power. When it stopped, debris was flying everywhere. It was silent as they waited for Gildarts to come out. No one jumped out of the debris which made everyone lower their defenses.

Bad mistake.

Soon a flying body of Laxus was thrown towards a surprised Freed and both slammed at each other, knocking the letter mage out in the process. Laxus slowly stood up as he ignored his injuries. "C-Crap," he stuttered while looking at his hands. "I lost the Lacrima."

Hearing this, I jumped back to action as we all watched the smoke clear to see an undamaged Gildarts holding the magical item. He smirked as he looked at all of us. "Oh, you mean this thing." he grinned. "Come and get it."

"With pleasure." I smirked as I ran with impressive speed. He noticed this as he prepared for an attack. "Regular attacks won't work against you so I guess it's time to kick it up a notch." I grinned and the crash magic user narrowed his eyes. **"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" **

I twirled my arms in circular motion as I assaulted Gildarts with the destructive torrents of infernos that barraged him. A large explosion was created as I jumped away from the S-Class mage. I grinned at my power. When the smoke cleared I widened my eyes as an unscathed Gildarts stood there with a smile.

"I'm impressed, kid. That was some show of strength." he told me before he started glowing white. "However, it'll take more than that to defeat me."

I glanced at Mirajane who was too tired to even send another attack and Laxus who was observing the powerful wizard with caution. I bit my lip as I glanced at Gildarts. Maybe I should use that _magic. _

_"Don't use the _**Black Arts **_unless you absolutely have to."_

Well, does this count Zeref? Huh? This guy's powerful and I need want to pass the S-Class Exams. I then remembered more of his words.

_"It's a very dangerous magic and some people might be suspicious about it. It's a very rare style, you know and some might get curious as to why a young boy can use such a powerful and mysterious power."_

Damn it.

I looked at the two remaining wizards. "Laxus, Mirajane," I beckoned and they looked at me curiously. "Let's work together against this guy."

"Yeah, well what happens as soon as we get the Lacrima from him then, huh?" Laxus spat and I glared at the resisting lightning magic user before looking at Mirajane.

"How about you Mira?" I interrogated hopefully.

She nodded at me with a smile. "I'll fight with you, Natsu."

"That's good, I guess." I muttered as I watched the observing crash magic user. If my regular **Dragon Slayer Magic **won't work then I'll have to use my advanced spells. It isn't the **Black Arts** so it won't be breaking any of Zeref's rules. "Get ready, Gildarts!" I proclaimed, making the S-Class look at me curiously. I grinned menacingly, **"Demon Dragon's Infernal Fury!" **

My orange flames turned into a crimson color as I stared at the mildly surprised wizard. Two gigantic red flames were formed on my hand as I charged towards the wizard. I lunged as I crushed my hands together with Gildarts in the middle. Soon a torrent of ruby colored flames cloaked Gildarts who winced at the pain before waving it off, extinguishing my infernos.

He stared at me with shock. "What were those?" he asked incredulously and I smirked.

"Those are some of the more advanced spells of **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**." I explained. "They were designed for taking down enemies like you."

He grinned as his white aura glowed more intensely. "Interesting." he grumbled before charging against me. He threw his fist towards me and I dodged the attack, nodding towards Mirajane who got the signal.

**"Satanic Blast!" **she exclaimed and a large ball of dark energy was sent towards Gildarts and it clashed against his body, creating a large pillar of purple before creating a massive explosion. The S-Class mage waved it off as he leaped towards Mira. I widened my eyes as I tried to run towards them but I was too slow.

Gildarts was about to reach contact but then a large flash of thunder assaulted Gildarts. I widened my eyes as Laxus' **Lightning Body **pushed Gildarts away. I grinned as I looked at the serious face of Laxus. "That's for pummeling me, old man." he spat. I smiled genuinely at the lightning magic user and he gave back a small smile in return. "Just once, matchstick. I'll help you just this once."

"Interesting," Gildarts muttered as he recovered from that blow. "Three versus one. That hardly seems fair."

"Are you serious," I sputtered, "You literally held your own against five people."

He shrugged before lunging forward again. Just his presence alone was destroying the landscape. **"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" **Laxus roared as he aimed his attack towards the wizard but the man merely shrugged it off. Before he assaulted Laxus, the lightning magic user dodged it with his **Lightning Body**.

**"Darkness Spread!" **Mirajane screamed as she sent a flurry of projectiles towards Gildarts. Every attack exploded but the S-Class mage still remained unscathed. Mirajane bit her lip as she stared at him with worry. Gildarts charged once again but Mira flew up to the sky. **"Soul Extinction," **she murmured before sending a large orb towards the ground.

Gildarts frowned and was about to block it but I charged with blinding speed and pummeled the S-Class mage. **"Demon Dragon's Infernal Fury!" **I screamed as I sent another wave of crimson flames towards him, inflicting pain slowly.

"Damn," he muttered as he tried to extinguish the flames again. "Those are some serious fire power" he kidded, completely forgetting about Mira's attack. Soon the dark orb of energy landed on the ground, creating another explosion. I ignored the pain that it also caused me as I watched Gildarts ignore the powerful attack.

"How are you so strong." I sputtered and he grinned before looking at the flying demon up in the air. Gildarts soon sent a wave of energy towards her that was checkerboard patterned. I widened my eyes as it reached contact and made a dozen tiny Mirajanes fall to the ground.

"What was that?" I stuttered and Laxus also seemed to be stunned silent.

**"Disassembly Magic." **he replied before lunging at us. Laxus started retreating with his **Lightning Body** while I propelled myself up with fire. This guy is in a whole other level.

**"Thunder Bullets!" **Laxus screamed as he sent his own lightning projectiles toward Gildarts.

**"Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean," **he calmly stated as he negated Laxus' attack before speeding towards the wizard and giving him an uppercut, knocking out the thunder mage. He then looked at me and smiled sadly, "Well, looks like your the last one Natsu. It'd be a shame if no one won this year's S-Class Exam."

I stared at him in shock and that was when I knew.

That instead of fighting this overpowered bastard.

I should just grab the freaking Lacrima.

"Yeah, about that." I said nervously. **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"**

I sped towards Gildarts and sent a flurry of high speed fists towards him, each one creating a small explosion of fiery destruction. With swift movement, I snatched Lacrima from his hands and distanced myself away. Like I predicted, he remained unscathed.

He grinned, "Nice try kid bu-wait what?" Gildarts sputtered as he saw me with the Lacrima. He looked back at his own palms and then back to me. He smirked, "You're sneaky, I'll give you that."

I placed it in my satchel before I started fleeing. Lesson learned, pick your battles. I'm still no match against freaking Gildarts without the **Black Arts**. I might stand a chance against him if I'm able to use my full power but right now, running is the best option. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!" **I roared as I propelled up to the sky.

I sped through the air as I tried to reach the border of Boundary Island. I glanced under me to see Gildarts chasing me with impressive speed. "Damn," I muttered as I tried to go even faster. A large blast of white energy was then sent above me, making me yelp in surprise. "Gotta' keep moving."

I powered up my flames easily boosting my speed. Then I noticed a couple flying trees being thrown at me. My eyes were the size of dinner plates as I dodged the flying, wooden projectiles. "What the hell, Gildarts?! Throwing trees?" I yelled.

I glanced at the forest and saw Makarov below. I'm getting closer.

With one final push, I dove down to the ground and slammed at the ground hard. I spat out the dirt in my mouth as I slowly rose up to the guild master who looked at me with a proud smile. "Hello, Natsu." he greeted and I waved my hands before taking out the Lacrima on my satchel.

"I...believe this belongs to you." I muttered tiredly as the fatigue slowly started rushing back to me.

The old man smiled as he took the magical item. "Thank you, Natsu."

With all of that, I grinned as I slowly pumped my fists in the air. Then I fainted as soon as the adrenaline in my body left me.

XXX

I woke up slowly to see myself in the infirmary. I scanned around me to see that everyone in the exams were wrapped in bandages. They all looked like mummies, especially Laxus who took probably the most beatings there. I would have laughed at the sight then I looked at my own body. "Well, damn." I muttered. Huh, deja vu.

I then noticed Makarov and Gildarts watching over us. I smiled weakly, "Hey gramps."

"Hey," he muttered. "Glad you're up, S-Class mage."

I snickered as I remembered the battle. "That was tough."

Gildarts nodded, "And I have the honor of facing you as your first fight as an S-Class." he reminded and I nearly choked on my own spit.

"Oh hell no!" I screamed and they both laughed at my reaction. I sighed before glancing at both wizards. "Let me train and then I'll get back to you on that offer, Gildarts."

The man smiled before ruffling my pink hair. "I'll be looking forward to it, Natsu."

I groaned in pain as I waited for the others to wake up.

XXX

Gildarts and Makarov decided to leave, saying that I should rest and all that. Well, to tell the truth, I didn't rest one bit. I just waited for every single person in the infirmary to come back to the land of the living.

When everyone did, they all realized that they were in the infirmary room and they all demanded who won.

"Who's the lucky punk that got S-Class?" Laxus questioned before lowering his head. "Unless we all failed like last year."

"It better be Erza," Gray muttered. "I worked too hard for my team to lose!"

"Sorry Cana," Bisca apologized but the card magic user merely smiled tiredly before resting again. I frowned at Cana's reaction but decided to wave it off for later.

"Don't tell me that matchstick won." Mira grumbled and I raised my sore arms in victory.

"Well, boys and girls meet your new S-Class wizard!" I boasted proudly and most groaned at the realization.

"You don't look like an S-Class," Laxus mocked as he pointed at my mummified body.

Gray was causing a tantrum, "How did you of all people get promoted?"

"Well this sucks." Mira muttered before smiling at me, her cheeks tilted red. "But I am proud of ya' you little flame brain."

I nodded in acknowledgement. It must mean something if the great 'demon' Mirajane actually complimented you. Even though it's so weird that she's actually being nice to me. It makes me feel loved. Ha ha, just kidding. I'm S-Class now and that's all that matters. I'm just not the strongest. Well, for now anyways.

"Congrats Natsu!" Lisanna and Levy screamed in unison.

"Now all we need to do is party!" I screamed in joy and everyone agreed, even Laxus.

"One problem," Gray noted and we all looked at him curiously. He took a deep breath in frustration. "We're all wrapped in bandages."

There was silence.

As we took in his words.

We all sighed in sadness.

XXX

As soon we were finally healed from those horrid contraptions we finally made it back to the guild hall. All chatter was silenced as we entered and we cocked our heads in confusion. I glanced at Makarov and Gildarts who had proud smiles on their faces. The guild master soon stepped forward, "We didn't tell them who won the exams yet so they were all waiting for all of you to show up."

I widened my eyes at this before we stood in front of the guild. All of them looking at us expectantly.

Gildarts stepped forward, "You've all been waiting for this." the wizard exclaimed to the crowd. "This year was...interesting but that's Fairy Tail for you. When Makarov told me how you all trained your hardest to get nominated well...it really made my faith in this generation's wizards stronger than before."

Makarov smiled, "This exam was different from the others. I was expecting a few more days before they could even complete it but they truly went above my expectations. Especially one young man that will finally join the same ranks as Gildarts!"

Soon everyone was glancing between me and Laxus, trying to predict which one of us won the exam.

There was suspense as they waited.

"Without further ado, let us welcome Natsu Dragneel as the newest S-Class wizard of Fairy Tail!" Gildarts exclaimed and everyone cheered in joy.

"Our little salamander actually made it!"

"It takes a real man to pass the promotional trials!"

"Damn, a thirteen year old surpassed us. We're outta' shape."

"I knew Natsu could do it!"

"Alright Wakaba, I won the bet, where's my jewels!"

I grinned at the praise before pumping my fists in the air, silencing the audience. I gave my signature smile. "I promise to be the best S-Class Wizard ever!" I exclaimed before pointing at Gildarts. "And beating the Ace of Fairy Tail will be my next goal!"

They all cheered in glee.

"Now let's party!"

**DONE!**

**Now we're going to the canon arcs and hopefully meet with the rest of the girls in the harem. Yay.**

**No worries all you UltearxNatsu fans. We'll get there soon. You too NatsuxMavis and every other pairing that hasn't been introduced. ****Anyone in the poll that isn't there that you do want in there? Just tell me.**

**Some questions that people asked -**

**Will Natsu and Zeref reunite soon?**

**Yes, of course!**

**Can he eat Zeref's demons since they're also a form of death magic?**

**Yes, but Natsu doesn't know that. For now.**

**A lot more fluff next chapter and romance will soon bloom for our favorite couples. This chapter had a lot more action then expected but I tried to add in some romance here and there. There are just some chapters that are mandatory to keep the story going guys. Ha ha. **

**Now, one topic that I've been debating about are lemons. *Cough* *Cough* Yeah, you guys want them or something? 'Cuz I'm more than capable of doing them later on. I'll just probably have to change the rating and stuff. *Cough***

**I guess my own arc is done. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Thanks for the support. It truly drives me to writing these stories. The only reason why I update so quickly is because of this so all of you that take your time to review, it really warms my heart and it tells me if people really enjoyed it or not in the reader's point of view since as the author, I can't really tell. Ha ha.**

**Plus, I post chapters often because I share the pain of other readers when a story doesn't update for months and stuff like that. I try to post a chapter for at least two days and at most a weak. I can't really promise anything but I will do my hardest to stay true to my word.**

**New arc! Well, the first canon arc but new arc anyways!**

**There will be differences and stuff like that so if something may seem off, I did it on purpose.**

**Lullaby Arc**

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

It's been five years since I became an S-Class Wizard and many others joined the ranks. Laxus became one the year after and then it was Erza. Soon Mirajane became one and then the mysterious Mystogan that joined our guild later made it.

Through the years, I have trained my hardest so I could face off against Gildarts. I worked on both my magical and physical capabilities with the help of Levy. Mirajane and Erza sometimes helps too, mostly by sparring though. They've become extremely consistent with the challenges which concerns me. Whenever I come back from a job or something they would ask to fight and it gets annoying sometimes.

Anyways, before I get out of hand. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I screamed as I charged towards a horned beast that was attacking some village. The thing is huge though so I thought it'd be a great challenge or something.

"ROAAAAAR!" the monster bellowed as it tried to thrust its arms towards me. I narrowed my eyes as I dodged the attack before slamming my fist against the giant's arms, instantly immobilizing it.

"This is too easy." I murmured before charging my flames up for an attack. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I cried out as a large torrent of flames impacted against the giant's other arm, making it vulnerable against my true fury. **"Fire Dragon's Claws!"**

I lit my feet on fire as I propelled towards the monster's head. I cracked my knuckles as I watched the gigantic creature widened its eyes in fear. "Sorry buddy." I apologized before smirking sadistically. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I thundered as I slammed a highly destructive fist against one of its horns, cracking it in half in the process.

I glanced at the falling horn before it slammed at the ground, almost hitting the village close by. I glanced worriedly at the town as I saw all the citizens watch in awe as I finish off the intruder with ease. I sighed as I landed another hit against the beast but this time towards its head, knocking it out. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

I lit both of my hands on fire as I finished off the beast by burning it alive. I know this is cruel but it will only come back after I'm done bullying the guy. I sent a giant fireball its way as the skin of the monster turned crisp until there was nothing but ashes and bones. I landed back on the ground as I walked back to the town, carrying a giant horn with me as proof.

I slowly trudged my way until I reached the nearby town that requested this mission. I gave them my signature smile before pointing at the gigantic leftover of the giant. "Killed the beast for ya' guys." I stated and everyone looked at me in awe. I waited patiently until I saw one of the elders appear from the crowd with a smile on his face.

"We thank you for slaying the beast, young one. It is truly amazing how you took him down with ease." the old man's raspy voice cried out. I waved it off as I smirked in victory.

"It's no problem, really." I responded before raising my hands. "Now, I'll just take the jewels now and get out of your hair."

The elder shook his head before walking towards me, "No, no, no! We'll give you more than jewels young man! Please, let us decorate your war spoil and celebrate with a big feast!" he tried to convince me and I smiled at the thought of food.

"Well, old man, you got yourself a deal!" I proclaimed as I shook his wrinkly hands with vigor. He smiled before beckoning everyone towards the center of the village for a party.

As I walked through the large tables that were stacked with food, all I can do was gawk at the steaming meat. MEAT! With no permission at all, I leaped into action as I started devouring the food. The entire village looked on in with surprise as I inhaled an entire table's worth of meals in a few minutes. The elder only raised an eyebrow at this before chuckling.

"That is one interesting young man." he commented before everyone else started digging in.

XXX

Man, those villagers really know how to party! With my payment plus an extremely shiny and bejeweled horn with me, this mission was definitely worth it. After a few minutes of having a casual conversation with the citizens until it was time for me to say goodbye. I waved in farewell before walking through the dirt road while holding a giant war spoil for everyone in Fairy Tail to see.

I kept moving until I found the nearest train station and I frowned at the thought of transportation. The thing I learned as a dragon slayer. One of the weaknesses is the freaking infamous motion sickness and we got it bad too. With a sigh, I lifted up the horn and placed it inside, slowly creeping out and confusing a lot of passengers.

I smiled an assuring smile before finding a place with enough room for a gigantic horn. When I finally and miraculously placed it somewhere in the train, I finally rested in a seat as I held my stomach and waited for the worst. When I felt a strong tug, I closed my eyes as the train started moving. My face turned green with disgust as I tried to hold in my own barf.

I groaned as the train kept moving, my eyes closed as I tried to sleep through the night. Fortunately for me, I didn't because my enhanced hearings suddenly made me eavesdrop on a weird conversation.

"Hey, have you heard? We got Lullaby in our grasp now!"

"Eh? Hopefully we'll unlock the seal, am I right?"

"We better or else Erigor will kick our butt, ya' know."

"Ssshhh! We don't want any of those legal guilds hearin' this!"

"Relax, it's not like they can stop Eisenwald!"

My eyes shot open as I recognized that name. Oh the assassin, Erigor, Ace of Eisenwald. I tried to stand up as I wanted to confront them head on before giving up and slumping down on my seat. Damn you motion sickness!

I moaned in agony as I shifted my position in my seat as an attempt to ease the pain. Damn, if only I had someone to rest on. Erza's the most effective when it comes to these trips. If only I had her with me during this mission. She would have whipped those bad guys outta' this train.

After a few minutes of constant torture, fatigue coursed through me as I finally slept peacefully, my mind set on getting a few teammates to aid me in this mission. Don't get me wrong, I could handle this by myself if I tried but this might be a great excuse to form the strongest team ever. Yeah, I kinda' procrastinated when it came to that but better late than never, right?

After an entire day in a train, which was utter torture by the way, it finally stopped and I was able to walk again. "Damn these contraptions! Why did they invent it in the first place?" I asked incredulously before walking towards the walkways of the train. I better report what I heard to Makarov when I get back to the guild.

I moved passed the seats, scanning the area for any threats such as those Eisenwald trash but to my relief, it looked like they left. I sighed before going through the storage in search for the gigantic horn that miraculously fits in the train. Sure, it took some threats for me to allow this thing on but it was worth it when I show it off in Fairy Tail.

With a large tug, I dragged the horn outside the train and took a deep breath of the clear air of Magnolia. I soon moved through the mass amount of people, ignoring all the amazed and awed stares of the humans. I smirked as they gasped at the giant horn behind me. I maneuvered through the street before silently eyeing a stalking mage that had a familiar aura.

I frowned as I saw Loke watch from the shadows before running towards the guild hall, probably going to go warn the others of my presence. I chuckled at his antics before idly strolling my way towards them, purposely making the ground shake for a more dramatic effect on the situation.

I kept marching along until I saw a familiar building with the Fairy Tail insignia on it. I grinned as I stared at it with a smile. "I'm back, Fairy Tail!" I murmured before speeding up my pace, my thoughts already swimming with ideas.

Once I finally reached it, I barged through the doors with a sadistic smile plastered on my face. Everyone silenced as the pure presence of my power made everyone gulp in fear. "I'm back!" I yelled and everyone waved in greeting. I scanned the room as I saw the familiar half naked Gray but with a new blonde haired girl.

I ignored her for now as I looked around the area. I saw Erza currently scolding the others on all the destruction they caused and Laxus on the second floor, acting as arrogant as always. I smiled when I saw Levy smile at me before going back to her novel. I then started moving the giant horn of the beast I slayed closer to the guild.

Gray noticed this before sweating, "What is that?" he asked and I glanced at my spoil of war.

"This?" I asked while pointing at the bejeweled horn. I smiled as I explained, "This is the horn of the monster that I slayed. The villagers were so thankful that they decorated it for me. I'v decided that I'll be putting in the guild hall. Is that a problem?" I kidded and everyone shook their head. I snickered at them, "Good."

I walked closer to the members and they all welcomed me back home as I sat back down with the familiar blue haired girl who is also the first friend I made in this guild. "Hey," she greeted with a smile and I waved back.

"Hi." I muttered before looking at the entire guild who started talking like normal. "Is the master here?" I exclaimed, hoping to give news about the dark guild's activity to Makarov.

Mirajane noticed my question before shaking her head, "Nope, he's in one of those guild meetings." she muttered and I sighed in exasperation before standing back up.

"Well, that sucks." I grumbled before looking at Levy again. "Hey Levy, I'm gonna' go back on a mission. D'ya want to come?" I asked and everyone gasped at my statement. Apparently it's rare that I want to hang out with my friends by doing requests but whatever.

"It's the end of the world!"

"Natsu needs help? Impossible."

"Looks like the matchstick is getting a bit rusty, huh."

"Only a real man would ask for help!"

Levy and I ignored the comments as she looked at me with a sad smile. "Sorry Natsu, I promised that I'd go with Team Shadow Gear today. Apparently, Jet and Droy are watching you carefully."

"Really? Why're they keepin' an eye on me?" I asked and Levy's cheeks started warming up. I raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing as I waited for her reply.

"Well, they kept babbling on and on about you being one of their love rivals or something like that." she whispered shyly but all thanks to my enhanced ears, I heard it as clear as day. I frowned as I processed the words before chuckling at the thought.

"Nonsense," I muttered. Love rival for what? I don't even know what the hell they're talking about.

Levy nodded in agreement before going back to her book. "Yeah, sorry Natsu. I would love to help you but today's for Team Shadow Gear."

I sighed in understanding. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to work with other people then."

I scanned the room again until I stopped at Gray and the new blonde girl. I walked towards them before looking at the ice make wizard. The mage grinned at me before waving his hands. "Hey flame brain!"

"Gray," I simply stated before looking at the newcomer. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" I asked and Gray glared at me while the blonde's cheeks started heating up before shaking her head.

"No, of course not! She's new to the guild actually. I brought her here today after I destroyed half of Hargeon's port." he replied sheepishly and I sighed in frustration.

"Did Erza punish you already?" I asked and he nodded. "Well, that's good. I was going to invite you to the mission but I guess it's better if you show her around." I mused and Gray's jaw dropped before grabbing my shoulders.

"Wait, I'll join you, Natsu. We can just bring Lucy with us." he reasoned but I shook my head.

"Sorry kid but I'm not bringing a rookie with me." I responded before adding, "I'll be bringing the best. I'm going to form the strongest team." I proclaimed and Gray slumped down in sadness.

"Damn," Gray cursed before going back to the girl named Lucy. I smirked at the scene before letting my mind swim with possibilities. If Levy, the girl I trust the most, isn't coming with me then who will? I scanned around the room until my eyes landed on a relaxing Laxus.

Woah, Natsu! Get a hold of yourself, thunder thighs is a terrible person to team up with. Sure, he's got the strength but the guy's too chaotic and untamed for any actual teamwork. Still, he could be useful when he wants to be. I sighed as I hoped that I won't regret my decision.

"Hey electric trash, get down here. I got something to ask you!" I yelled and Laxus opened one of his eyes as he stared down at me.

"What does the great and mighty Natsu Dragneel want from me now?" he questioned with a bored expression and I sighed at the man before beckoning to come forward.

"I'm planning on going on a mission but I need some help. I think that you might actually be worthy of the spot." I spatted out as every word almost made me choke in disgust. Laxus noticed this and smirked.

"So matchstick actually wants help and from me of all people." he joked before observing me. "Truly, I am flattered that you chose me, _Natsu_."

I gave him a quick glare. "How 'bout you get off of your high horse, thunder thighs and actually face me like a man."

"Yeah! Like a man!" Elfman yelled in the background before going back down.

"Is that a challenge, matchstick?" he asked and I nodded. He gave a cruel smile before zapping his way in front of me. "I thought you wanted me in your team. This is a bad way of making me join, little dragon."

I bit my lip before narrowing my eyes at him. "Fine, whatever electric trash. Are you gonna' join or what?"

"Only if you say pretty please."

I rolled my eyes at this before taking a deep breath. "Pretty," I coughed as I tried to say the other word. "Please."

He chuckled before ruffling my salmon colored hair. "That wasn't so hard was it, matchstick?" he stated before looking around the guild. "Who else are we gonna' bring? If the strongest team then I would grab Mystogan but he isn't here at the moment. There's only Erza and Mirajane but we only need one."

I glanced at Erza who was currently with Gray and Lucy and then I shifted my sight towards Mirajane who was with the other Strauss siblings. I hummed in thought as I pondered this. To tell the honest truth, I'd rather grab Levy but hey, Team Shadow Gear called dibs on her. You gotta' respect the dibs.

"Is Erza busy?" I asked and Laxus glanced at the knight.

"Probably going on a mission with the rookie to help give her experience." the lightning mage muttered before glancing at Mirajane. "I don't think Mira is going to any jobs though but hey, I could be wrong."

I frowned at his answer before turning to the demon of Fairy Tail. "Hey Mira!" I beckoned and the girl turned to look at me. I waved for her to come here and she rolled her eyes at my actions. She leaped out of her seat and started strolling her way towards me.

"What'd you want, fire breath?" she asked and I glared at the nickname.

"You wanna' come with me on a mission?" I asked and she smiled slyly at me.

"Why me?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Because you're one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail." I answered truthfully and she smiled at the compliment. "Besides, I want the strongest team with me so who else. Well, unless I invite Erza but she's with Gray and the Lucy girl."

She gave out a flirtatious grin before nodding. "Yeah, sure Natsu. I guess I'll come with you on this one."

I smiled before clapping my hands. "Well since that's all settled, meet me at the train!" I exclaimed but before I could leave Laxus stopped me.

"Stop right there, matchstick. You still didn't tell us about the mission." Laxus reminded me but I waved it off.

"I'll explain it all later but right now, you gotta' prepare yourselves." I replied before escaping the lightning mage's grasp. Laxus eyed me warily before shrugging it off as he prepared with Mira.

"Hey Laxus," Mirajane spoke and Laxus cocked his head towards her.

"Hm?" he hummed and Mira smirked.

"Did you know what Natsu just formed?" she asked and the lightning magic user only shrugged.

"Why would I care what he makes?" he asked.

Mirajane just snickered which received a glare from Laxus. "Natsu just made the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

XXX

I waited in the train station while glaring at the moving contraption with absolute hatred. Why did people invent that anyways? Why can't they just use some teleportation magic like **Midnight Abyss**?

Granted, it's one the **Black Arts **but there are other spells that aren't that can move you without the use of trains. Well, whatever, I'll just learn some of Zeref's teleportation spells in his books later. I've only been learning several attack based moves and several essential abilities but I think it's safe to say that I've mastered the **Basic Black Arts**.

I tapped my satchel as I waited for my two teammates to show. I glanced at the city and the busy people that are entering the terrible contraption. Then I saw a bright yellow light coming this way and I smirked. I observed as a flash of lightning snaked its way through the crowd, momentarily startling everyone it touches.

Soon it landed in front of me and Laxus formed from his **Lightning Body**. He gave me a smirk before bonking me in the head. I yelped as I waved off the pain. I glared at the lightning magic user. "What was that for, lightning thighs?"

He shrugged, "I just felt like doing that."

"Damn you," I grumbled and he just laughed.

"You wanna' go, Natsu?" he asked and I nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, as if you could beat me anyways. I'm the best S-Class wizard ever, remember?" I questioned and he chuckled.

"How 'bout Gildarts?"

"That old fool doesn't matter." I waved him off. "Besides, when he comes back, I'll be challenging him for the title."

The lightning magic user laughed. "Oh yeah, I can definitely see it. 'Natsu Dragneel, the Ace of Fairy Tail.' Nah it doesn't have that ring to it." Laxus snickered.

"Oh yeah, well 'Laxus, Ace of Fairy Tail,' doesn't sound intimidating at all." I retaliated and Laxus bonked my head once more. "What the hell?"

"It'll be intimidating when I run Fairy Tail. I'll kick out the weaklings and I'll make the guild feared across Fiore." Laxus proclaimed and I felt a dark aura around him when he said that. I eyed him warily before he looked at me, his eyes more intimidating than ever. "Fairy Tail is trash at the moment. Hell, the title doesn't matter until I improve Fairy Tail."

"As if Makarov will give you Fairy Tail." I joked but Laxus still held his serious demeanor when he talked about the subject. I frowned at this before waving it off for later. We stood there silently as we waited for the last teammate to show up.

I sighed until I saw the familiar white hair of one of Fairy Tail's fairest maidens. She gave a wave as she saw me. "Natsu!" she greeted and I gave a smile back. "How are you?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I've had better days." I muttered and she nodded in understanding.

"Are you ready for the train ride?" she questioned. I widened my eyes before Laxus and I gulped in fear.

"Sure," I muttered halfheartedly.

"I'd rather travel by lightning." Laxus muttered but Mira ignored him, causing the lightning mage to glare in irritation. I looked at him and snickered at his behavior before looking back at my teammates.

"You guys didn't pack much, I assume." I guessed as I observed them. All they brought with them are their clothes which would give us a bad scolding if Erza was here. She'd say something like always being prepared but hey, we can handle ourselves.

Mirajane just shrugged. "I travel light and besides you didn't bring anything either."

"I brought my satchel," I reminded. "And my scarf."

"What's with you and scarves?" Laxus asked. "You always bring it with you and before you say anything, don't even get me started on the satchel."

I shrugged. "Whatever, these two are the most important items in my lives. They mean sentimental value." I elaborated before eyeing Laxus warily. "And how about you and your magical headphones huh Laxus?"

"Hey, magical headphones are cool!" the lightning wizard retaliated and I chuckled lightheartedly.

"Scarves are better." I muttered.

"They're not useful to someone that's literally a living microwave."

"You wanna' start something, electric trash?" I threatened and Laxus glared back before we both felt a searing pain on our ears. We glanced back to see Mirajane with a glowing, demonic aura. The lightning magic user gulped in irritation while I smirked. She radiates darkness and that actually is comforting to me for some reason.

"Stop arguing you two, we got a train to board." she reminded before letting go of our ears. We both rubbed it, trying to ease the pain. I glared at Laxus and he narrowed his eyes in return before going on the train.

XXX

"Damn transportation!" Laxus grumbled before slumping down on one of the seats.

"It's the bane of the human race!" I mumbled as I went to the opposite seat. Mirajane giggled at the sight before sitting right next to me. I groaned in agony, making Mirajane notice the discomfort.

"Well, you guys at least have one thing to agree on," Mirajane giggled. "You guys both hate transportation. I never knew that Laxus hates it though."

"Well, I go on solo missions or with the Thunder God Tribe." Laxus mumbled before moaning in disgust. I glanced at the lightning magic user who was trying to keep his cool but failing miserably.

Mirajane gave a small smile before grabbing my head. I widened my eyes at this before she gently placed it on her lap. "Mira, the hell're you doing?" I asked and when I glanced at her, she wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I just thought that you might feel better this way." she replied and I grinned.

I pumped my hands in the air. "Thanks, this'll definitely help." I replied before closing my eyes. Laxus, noticing what has transpired, dropped his jaws.

"What the hell? I want a girl to sleep with too!" he exclaimed and Mirajane shook her head at this.

"Get your own, lightning thighs! Mirajane's mine." I grumbled and the demon of Fairy Tail blushed at my words.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

I opened one of my eyes, "I don't want anyone sleeping on your lap but me right now. I need the space." I elaborated and Mira sighed in relief before giggling. I raised an eyebrow at this as I tried to rest.

"You guys say the weirdest things even though you don't really mean it like that." Mirajane whispered before softly caressing my hair with her soft and delicate fingers.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked and she shook her head.

"It's nothing, fire breath. Your little brain wouldn't understand." she joked.

I opened my eyes and silently glared at her before going back down because of my motion sickness. "There are time where you truly are a demon, Mira." I mumbled.

"I try," she kidded.

"Am I invisible to you guys or something?" Laxus asked. "I swear, it's like no one cares about my own pain."

"It's because we really don't," I replied, making Laxus groan in agony.

"Whatever," Laxus grumbled before staring back at me. "Now tell us about the mission, matchstick."

I obliged.

"Well, while I was going back from my work, I went on a train to go back to Fairy Tail. I decided to eavesdrop on some of the conversation where some guys caught my attention." I elaborated and Laxus shrugged.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked with a bored tone as he held his stomach in pain.

I glared at him before explaining further, "I overheard them talking about a hidden magic called Lullaby and that it was sealed."

"So a magic that makes people fall asleep." Mirajane guessed and I shrugged.

"Whatever it was, it's powerful considering that it was sealed." I replied.

Laxus moaned, "It could be just a request for a guild, matchstick. If that's the case then we just boarded this torturous contraption for nothing."

"I would have thought that too but then I heard the name Erigor and Eisenwald." I retaliated, making Laxus do a double take. I nodded at his sudden realization before elaborating further for Mira who had a confused look on her face. "Erigor, also known as Shinigami, is the ace of the mage guild, Eisenwald."

"Yeah, so what's the big deal, flame brain?" she asked and Laxus chuckled.

"It's a guild that was disbanded by the magic council because it was known for its assassination missions." he spoke, making Mirajane widen her eyes. "They warned them to stop but they kept doing it, turning them into a dark guild."

"Interesting," Mira muttered before grinning sadistically. "So we're going to blast a bunch of dark mages into oblivion! Exciting."

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered.

Soon the train stopped but I still had some of the aftereffects of the motion sickness so Mirajane had to drag me out. "Seriously, Natsu, you maybe the second strongest wizard in Fairy Tail but you are nothing when it comes to transportation."

"Not my fault." I muttered before glaring at the demon, "And what're you talking about second strongest? I've trained harder to face off against Gildarts. Maybe I already surpassed the old man!"

She giggled at my statement, "There's no doubt that you've gotten stronger, fire breath, but I'm willing to bet that Gildarts trained too."

"I'm still better," I mumbled. After all, I have the **Black Arts** if all else fails. Sure, it will be a last resort since I still honor Zeref's words but I really want to prove everyone that I'm the strongest. It'll help prove that I can find him.

Mirajane then scanned our surroundings before having a pondering look. I raised an eyebrow at this before leaving Onibus station. Before I could even go far enough, Mira grabbed my shoulders. I glanced at the girl who had a shock expression on her face.

"Uh, flame breath." she spoke out before looking back at the train.

"Yeah, Mira, what is it?" I asked with curiosity and she pointed at the train.

"Are we missing someone?" she asked and I cocked my head before looking around. I then widened my eyes.

"Damn it! We left Laxus in the train!" I screamed and Mirajane face palmed at our ignorance.

XXX

_Meanwhile with Laxus..._

"Damn, I guess I really am invisible to them." Laxus groaned as he tried to recover from his motion sickness. All he could do was watch as another person started sitting in the opposite of him.

"Is this seat taken?"

**DONE!**

**We'll see more interactions in the next chapter so you don't have to worry about that. Now it's the other girls' turns to interact with Natsu.**

**So yeah, I know there are a lot of stories where they repeat the arcs and all of that so I try to do my own twists and turns so it won't be boring. I hope I did okay on that though. Hehe. I also kind of foreshadowed a few things on Laxus with the Battle of Fairy Tail arc if anyone noticed. Ha ha.**

**We got Laxus and Mirajane. The original Team Natsu had four people so I guess one more person wouldn't hurt. Just tell me who to add and I'll see what I can do.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Sorry it took too long (for me anyways) but I was busy rereading the manga and watching the episodes again since I haven't read the beginning of Fairy Tail for a long time. I was on the latest chapter and episode of Fairy Tail so yeah, ha ha.**

**I posted two chapters today because I felt really bad for skipping a day and I kind of felt like giving you two so yeah. I wrote 10,000 words in one day plus trying to fix grammatical errors and such. I had nothing to do since it was pretty much a free day for me so I decided to type and stuff.**

**Damn, I worked so hard on this.**

**I still would like a Beta Reader but I could do it alone just fine if needed.**

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

"How the hell did we forget, Laxus?" I exclaimed and Mirajane only shook her head as she talked to some random guy about stopping the train. "I mean, sure he's a jerk and all but I just wouldn't leave a fellow Fairy Tail member like that."

"Look, all I know is that Laxus was still trying to recover from his motion sickness but the train started moving before he could get out." Mirajane spoke with irritation. I widened my eyes at her demonic aura before raising my hands in surrender. She sighed before slamming a random wall when the man denied her wishes.

"Flame brain, do something useful will ya' and find a way to stop this train." she quipped before scanning the area. I rolled my eyes before letting out a deep breath. With my keen eyes I searched the entire train station in an attempt to find a way. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a lever.

Usually, I would not do this but when there's a sign that says, 'Emergency Stop Lever,' even the densest wizard would know when they found a solution. I grinned at the realization before turning to Mira who was talking to some stranger about renting a magic four wheeler. I frowned at their conversation before looking at the lever.

"Mira," I beckoned and she hummed, signifying that she heard. "I think I found a way to stop it."

Mira turned around to see the lever and she rubbed her templates. "Yeah very good, fire breath. Now why don't you become a man and actually pull it, huh?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Fairy Tail guild, Elfman sneezed before grinning that someone was talking about manliness. The guy must have sneezed a lot.

* * *

I shrugged at her before lunging towards the mechanism. With a swift tug, I pulled the lever, instantly stopping the train. "Is that good enough?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mira muttered before picking out one of the cars she rented. I diverted my attention towards the demon of Fairy Tail and the automobile.

I looked at the vehicle before me and I turned green with disgust. "What the, don't tell me we're going to chase him with that?" I asked with fear and Mirajane nodded. She saw my expression before sighing and equipping the SE-Plug.

"Yes, Natsu we are. This is the fastest thing available at the moment." she reasoned.

I widened my eyes. "Oh hell no!" I laughed nervously. "I don't think we need Laxus that bad. I'm sure we could take out Eisenwald without him."

Mirajane narrowed her eyes at me. "Get in the car, fire breath!" she yelled but I shook my head.

"Nu-uh!" I rambled. "I'd rather propel myself up with my fire. It's better than this."

"This is way faster than your flames." Mirajane countered.

"I'd rather walk!" I grumbled before distancing myself from the S-Class wizard.

I started backing away from the demon of Fairy Tail but before I could even escape, she left the vehicle and sped up behind me with blinding speed. She moved closer until she whispered into my ear, "Get. In. The. Car. Or I'll personally show you what hell truly feels like." she threatened, each word bringing shivers on my back.

"You can't beat me, Mira and you know that!" I tried to reason but she still kept that demonic glare.

"You've never seen a woman's wrath, _Natsu_." she stated, making me pale in the process. She sighed, "The longer we argue, fire breath, the farther away Laxus will be."

"I'm not going!" I screamed in defiance and that was when Mira snapped. She lunged towards me and I widened my eyes as her arms wrapped around my neck. I blushed at the contact but before I could even react further she dragged my body on top of the vehicle. With impressive speed, Mira equipped the SE-Plug and started driving, making me immobilized in the process.

"Sorry about this fire breath but I will not fail a job because of your paranoia with moving objects!" she screamed as she used her magic to power it up. She started speeding up, using most of her magic on catching up with the train. I groaned in agony before falling on Mira's lap again. She yelped in surprise before looking down. "W-What're you doin' flame brain?"

"I need to ease my pain." I moaned. "Your lap is so comfy..." I drawled, completely ignoring Mira's red face as she tried to focus on her driving. Unfortunately for her, I kept moving my body as I tried to find the best comfortable position. Mira bit her lip, trying to keep herself from pummeling me for the intimate actions I was doing. I need my rest and when it comes to motion sickness, I'd do anything.

"Damn you, Natsu." she muttered before spotting the familiar flash of lightning. She pooled more magic into the plug which made the vehicle move faster, much to my dismay.

I groaned, "Mira, this is too fast."

She ignored it as she drove her way towards the location. She narrowed her eyes at the train before looking at the windows. She spectated as Laxus pummeled a mage before starting to get dizzy when the train started moving. She waved her hands, trying to get the lightning mage's attention as he stared at us with a smirk.

With a leap, the glass crashed and he slammed on the ground. Mira stopped the vehicle as she watched in amusement as Laxus recovered. "About time you got here." he grumbled before looking at another vehicle. His jaw dropped when he saw the new contraption before him. "No, don't tell me I'm riding another one?!"

"Yes we are, now get in!" she screamed while I absentmindedly let out a groan. The pain is unbearable.

"No! I just had one hell of a nightmare in a train a minute ago and I'm not going into those despicable, crappy inventions ever again." he screamed but one look from Mira's demonic glare instantly made him shiver. Still, his fear of transportation was stronger and he snarled in defiance.

"He's right, Mira." I mumbled but instantly stopped when she slammed a fist on my face. I can't fight her back without fully recovering from my motion sickness. Screw the horrible inventions of transportation!

"I can't believe it. Just when I thought that we made the strongest team, we started crumbling all thanks to freaking trains! TRAINS!" she screamed in exasperation and we slumped down in shame. That was a big blow for our dragon slayer pride. "If we're going to continue anymore missions together then we're going to get someone that doesn't have motion sickness." she concluded.

"I agree," I stated before resting my head back on her lap.

"We don't need anymore people." Laxus retaliated while crossing his arms. "Fairy Tail mages should be able to handle themselves."

I chuckled, "Without our help, you would've been stuck in the train."

Laxus glared at me before trudging forward. "I wouldn't be gone in the first place if you two haven't been so focused on each other!" he yelled, oddly making Mirajane turn into a deeper shade of red. I looked at her expression with curiosity before staring back at Laxus.

"We only had a nice conversation between friends, Laxus." I responded with a confused expression.

Laxus chuckled at this, "You really are dense."

"What'd you mean?"

Laxus waved it off, "Never mind, matchstick. You wouldn't understand the complicated topic. It'll be too much for your small brain to handle."

I glared at the lightning wizard, "You callin' me dumb, lightning thighs? I'll let you know that I am very intelligent." I retaliated and Mirajane nodded in agreement.

"Laxus, it is true but not the way that most of us think. He's not book-smart but he's very intellectual during battle and could create a strategy in an instant." Mira reasoned and Laxus' glare faltered before narrowing his eyes. "We should know this, I mean we've all battled Natsu before."

"Whatever," he grumbled before crossing his arms. "Anyways, you guys are lucky that you left me behind this time."

"And why's that?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I've met one of the Eisenwald wizards." he replied and before he could explain further, I gave the lightning wizard one hell of a smack on the cheek. He groaned in pain, probably because he's still trying to recover from the motion sickness.

"What, and you didn't even bother beating him up for us?" I questioned but Laxus returned it with his own punch. "Those are the guys we're after."

"For your information, matchstick, I did beat him up but the train started moving again so I fled!" Laxus stated before trying to send another fist my way. Fortunately, Mirajane was here and started pinching our ears again. We both whimpered in pain before looking away from her gaze.

"Enough of your arguments!" she scolded before staring at an irritated Laxus. "Now what does this dark mage look like so I could kick his ass later?" Mira questioned and Laxus shrugged.

"He doesn't look like much but he was carrying some interesting luggage." he responded and I raised an eyebrow at this.

"What luggage?" I asked.

"A three-eyed skull flute of some sort." he responded and Mirajane let go of our ears before turning green.

"That's gross." she replied and Laxus nodded.

I dusted off the dirt on my clothes before trying to remember something about a three-eyed flute. I widened my eyes as I read about this somewhere on the **Books of Zeref**. What does that item relate to Zeref anyways? I scratched my head in confusion, making the other members of the guild stare at me in curiosity.

"What're you doing, flame breath?" Mira asked and I looked at her before gazing at my satchel. I need more information about the flute but I can't really do it with people watching me.

"I need to check up on something." I answered back before trying to rack my brain. I need to remember what it was. It said something that concerns death when I read it in my book. I looked back at Mira before asking, "I think I know something of the thing that you guys described."

Laxus perked up at this, "Oh really and what's that?"

I racked my brain again as I tried to remember. The others sweat dropped at the scene before taking a deep breath. "I don't know but I know that the flute is related to death in some way."

Mirajane pondered the possibility. "So some sort of death magic?"

Laxus' eyes widened in realization but it didn't go unnoticed by the two of us. We looked at him with suspicion, "How about you, lightning thighs? Do you know anything about that three-eyed flute?" I asked and he nodded.

"I don't know much about it but supposedly that's **Lullaby **and it was an item that was used by Zeref," I perked up at this. What would my old master do with such an item? "And that it was a powerful spell that makes anyone that hears it, other than the user, die."

Mira and I looked at the lightning mage in bewilderment. Why would Zeref make such a destructive and deadly item? Hell, how do these guys even know about my friend and teacher? All these thoughts were swimming into my head, completely ignoring the conversation that Laxus and Mirajane were making. When I visit Zeref, I'm going to talk to him about this.

"So for an assassination guild, **Lullaby **is like a dream come true for them. A spell that could kill just about anyone that hears it," Mirajane concluded and Laxus nodded with caution.

"I gotta' admit, those wizards are insane for just thinking about it." he murmured and I narrowed my eyes at this. "If they're planning on killing thousands of people than they must be going to a nearby town or something. We have to follow that train."

"I agree," I stated, gaining the attention of the two. "If we're going to complete this mission then we need to put an end to this." I grumbled. I also need answers and compare a few notes in the **Books of Zeref **with the flute but those two don't need to know that just yet.

Mirajane smiled at our cooperation before clapping her hands cheerfully. "Then both of you get in the vehicle!" she cheered and Laxus and I groaned in agony.

XXX

Torture.

That was one word to describe this day and I believe that Laxus is agreeing with me on this one. We groaned in utter agony as we held our stomach in pain. I tried to go back on Mira's lap but she said something about trying to focus on her driving and I'll only distract her or something like that. Well, damn it. I understand Laxus' pain now.

"Mira, this is too fast!" I yelled in the background but Mira merely ignored me as she kept her eyes on catching up to the train. "It's going to make the SE-Plug inflate if you add more magic."

"Shut up, flame brain," Mira responded with anger, "If we don't make it in time, a lot of people will die to **Lullaby**. Hell, we've wasted enough time arguing with each other. We need to cooperate."

Laxus moaned in agony, "Damn all of you and the constant need of transportation. That's why I travel solo. I have freaking **Lightning Body **which is way faster than most magical vehicles."

"Well, you aren't working alone right now Laxus," Mira growled before speeding up even more which resulted in two dragon slayers barfing. The demon of Fairy Tail only looked at us with disgust. "What the hell, not on the carpet you two!" she bellowed. Too late, we've pretty much spilled our lunch on the floor of the carriage. "You guys are disgusting."

"Not our fault that we have motion sickness. Some of us aren't fit to ride on moving objects." I objected before slumping down on my seat again. "Besides, why are we moving this fast anyway, the local militia are probably already on the case. You'll only run out of magic."

"I'll fight with a stick if I have to!" Mira screamed before speeding up even faster.

"What the hell, Mira!" I screamed as I tried to hold my stomach down. The speed is only going faster.

Laxus was almost slipping into unconsciousness, "The torture..."

XXX

After finally reaching Oshibana Town, we finally stopped towards the station. Thank goodness, I am finally out of the death trap. Mirajane leaped out of the seat cheerfully before opening the doors of the magical vehicle. "Alright boys, get outta' the car!"

"You might wanna' clean up our mess." I groaned as I pointed at the green fluid on the carpet. Mirajane sweat dropped before turning green herself.

"You guys are gross." she muttered before waving it off, "Never mind we're here now so move your lazy asses and let's get going."

"Laxus fainted." I grumbled before standing up and dizzily move out of the car. "I can't say I really blame him though, I'm close to fainting myself. Hehe." I snickered before falling to the ground. Mirajane rolled her eyes before grabbing both of our ears and started dragging us out.

"I don't have time for this," she grumbled before smirking at our condition. "You guys aren't that strong now, huh. At least I know that there's one thing that I'm better than the both of you."

"Just shut up and find the Eisenwald guild." I mumbled, trying to recover from the motion sickness so I can actually stand. Her iron grip is literally tearing my ear apart.

Mirajane stared back at me with irritation, "I would but you can't really back up your talk now, can you?"

"One day filled with three rides is enough for anyone to faint!" I replied but she merely ignored it as she moved towards a crowd that gatheren near Oshibana station. I eyed it warily before closing my eyes.

Mirajane walked towards one of the employees who was trying to keep the citizens away. She gave out one of her dazzling smiles before staring at the man's very soul. She grabbed his collar and made him look at her. Her piercing blue eyes glared at them with anger. "Look, I don't have time for this. This has been a bad day so far and I don't need anyone else to mess it up. All I need answered is one question. What's going on here?"

"Wha-"

"Too slow!" Mira exclaimed as she slammed the poor man before going on to another employee. The men looked at her with fear before trying to flee but sadly, with the girl's amazing speed, she kept coming. Natsu can only watch in amusement before trying to stand up.

I rubbed my head slowly as I recovered from the pain. I glanced at the limp body of Laxus before smirking. I walked up to him and started shaking his body. "Yo lightning thighs, wake up will you." I mumbled.

Noticing, that he just wouldn't budge, I sighed before lifting his body up. "Damn, Laxus. You need to lose a few pounds." I stated as I walked up to an innocently smiling Mirajane. She gave out a flirtatious smile towards me.

"Apparently the Eisenwald guild is inside the building." Mira stated before smirking cruelly. "Let's go inside and knock some heads!"

I grinned sadistically at the prospect of fighting before running towards the entrance. "Sounds good to me, Mira." I cackled as I dashed through the hallways. Mirajane giggled before following behind.

As we kept moving deeper and deeper inside, we noticed the bodies of so many military soldiers piled up around the place. I growled at this before walking towards one of their bodies. I moved my arms towards one of their necks as I checked for any pulse. Mirajane looked at me with concern and worry. "Are they dead, Natsu?" she questioned but I remained silent.

I returned my arm as I watched Mirajane with sadness. "I didn't feel any pulse." I sighed sadly before lighting one of my fists on fire. "Those Eisenwald trash are so cruel as to kill innocent humans. These aren't even wizards!" I exclaimed in anger but before my flames got out of control, I felt a hand on shoulder. I glanced at Mirajane who had a hardened glare.

"Natsu, this isn't the time to go on a rampage. We got to get to those dark wizards. You should have known this but non magic users didn't have a chance against an entire wizard guild."

"But this is an outra-" I paused my statement as I felt Mira starting to hug me. I widened my eyes at this before staring at the menacing aura of the true demon of Fairy Tail. Her eyes seemed to be void of emotion.

She let go as the girl gave a sadistic smirk. "We'll show them what it's like to mess with Fairy Tail."

XXX

We finally reached the main room as we stared at the large amount of wizards before us. I dropped the body of the lightning wizard as I growled at their presence. "So this is it?" I asked with disappointment. "I expected more from a dark guild."

"Hey!"

"Watch what you say, you legal guild trash!"

"You're going to get it now."

I noticed one of them staring intently at Laxus before snarling. "That's the wizard that beat me up in the train!" he yelled as he pointed at the fainted lightning mage. I narrowed my eyes at the man before setting my body on fire. I looked at Laxus who seemed to open his eyes when he heard the voice of that man. He growled before trying to stand up but failing miserably.

"Enough of this! Are we just gonna' insult each other or are we gonna' fight like men?" I growled, making most of them step back at my intimidating aura.

* * *

Elfman sneezed again before smiling. "My manliness is spreading throughout Fiore!"

* * *

Then I noticed one of them laugh cruelly at me before floating up in the air. I eyed him cautiously as he gazed upon us. "Looks like the flies have come to play." he mocked as stared at me with interest. "And they seemed to be very angry."

"Shut up, you air head!" I retaliated, ticking off the assassin. "What exactly are you planning with that flute?"

He smirked before landing on one of the speakers. I widened my eyes at this before looking at the flute. He noticed this before giving out a smile, "Oh, figured it out, huh? Yes, little fire mage, I am going to use the flute to kill off the citizens of this town!"

"Why would you do that?" Mirajane scowled. "There's no motive for all of this slaughter."

"Oh but there is," he retaliated, "They have been liv-" Erigor howled in pain interrupting his statement as I launched towards the man, using my fiery fists to slam his gut.

"Oh shut up and let's party!" I screamed with anticipation. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I screamed but before I could even land another hit, Erigor used his wind magic to disappear. I snarled in anger as I directed my fist towards a random mage. "Well that sucks!"

"Natsu!" Mirajane beckoned as she transformed into **Satan Soul**. All of the men stared at her with awe but she ignored it as she diverted her attention towards me. "Go after Erigor!" she screamed.

"What're you going to do?" I asked and she smirked with killing intent in her eyes.

"I'm going to show them that ogling a lady isn't proper behavior." she joked and I smiled. She glanced at Laxus who was finally up after five minutes of recuperating. "Oh and bring Laxus with you."

I nodded in understanding before grabbing the lightning wizard's arm as I dragged him away, not knowing of two mages that decided to follow us. Mirajane looked at them with disgust. "Prepare to feel hell, you dark mage trash!"

XXX

Laxus and I were running through one of the corridors. It was utterly and surprisingly silent as the only noise is the clanking of feet. Our focus was on finding Erigor but to tell the truth, one thing was on my mind during the entire trip.

"Hey Laxus," I spoke out loud and Laxus diverted his eyes towards me.

"Hm?" he questioned.

I looked at him with curiosity. "Do you know who the leader of our little team is?"

He had a pondering look as he thought about it, "Not sure but I felt that Mirajane was the bossy one in our group. She's been acting particularly cruel to me lately."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I mumbled, "We were pushovers in that train, huh?" I kidded and he laughed at the statement.

"Damn transportation." he mumbled and I couldn't help but agree.

"Those things are torture machines." I stated and he smirked before snickering. I joined in on the hysterics. At least we got one thing in common. We both freaking hate transportation. "Still, if those weren't involved, she wouldn't be bossing us around like that."

Laxus chuckled, "True but she is the demon of Fairy Tail for a reason."

"That title is very accurate." I responded. I glanced ahead of us and we paused when two paths separated from the original walkway. I looked at it cautiosuly before glancing back at Laxus. "You take one path and I'll take the other?"

He shrugged, "I guess but you better be back alive." he smiled and I grinned in return. "I wouldn't want my strongest rival to die on me."

"Same to you, thunder thighs! Good luck and if you do find Erigor..." I trailed off as I gave a thumb up, "Kick his butt for me will you?" I chuckled and Laxus smiled before running towards the his corridor. I grinned sadistically before following my own.

XXX

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I looked at a man who had black bands circling his fingers. He has this crazy glint in his eyes with an Egyptian themed jacket thing on. He gave out a cruel laugh before using his **Urumi **magic to extend his flat cables out.

"I am Rayule and you will be dead when we're done!" he bellowed before sending his tendrils towards me. I narrowed my eyes as I jumped away from his attack before landing on the ground with grace. "You will all fall to the hands of Eisenwald!" he screamed but I merely ignored him as I set my hands on fire.

"Sorry, not happening." I cackled as I lunged forward, dodging his attacks with ease. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I screamed and soon I plunged my burning hands towards him but he simply wrapped his cables around my arm. I widened my eyes at this but before I could react, he threw me towards a wall. "The hell?"

He sent another wave of them but this time, I acted. Charging up my mouth with searing flames, I glared at this Rayule guy. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I screamed as a torrent of flames covered the man's cables before searing most of them off.

**"Fire Dragon's Claws!" **I yelled as my feet started lighting up with flames. I then charged with blinding speed as I landed two consecutive kicks his way which he barely blocked with his cables before they started burning from the extreme heat. Before he could fully recover, I lunged forward again, **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

I sent another attack which was responded by another wave of dark tendrils that grabbed my body. He gave out a cruel laugh, "Is this all that a Fairy Tail wizard can do? And they call you guys one of the strongest guilds."

I growled with anger at his words. No one's going to say crap about my guild. Not my family and especially not from a guy that is half insane and with a terrible fashion sense. I lit my entire body on fire as I seared off the cables again. He widened his eyes at the pure hatred in my eyes and before he could do anything, my two hands were lit ablaze. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**

I combined the two chaotic infernos and I sent a large fireball his way which was too strong for his cables to even block and it completely collided head on with his body. Soon, the rings on his fingers were singed off of him painfully. He widened his eyes at this before looking at me with fear. "What the..." he muttered before staring at his quaking hands. "What kind of monster are you."

"I'm the type of monster that's gonna' kick your ass!" I responded before sending another wave of flames his way. Before he could do anything, the raging infernos reached contact making him scream in agony. I smiled sadistically before sending a punch that made him slam against the wall. "You guys are total trash. Hell, this is one of the easiest fights I've ever fought."

"Damn," he gasped before trying to stand up.

I didn't let him as I smashed his head against the wall. "Now where's **Lullaby **you despicable waste of a human."

He laughed maniacally, earning a raised eyebrow and small concern for his sanity. "Do you really think that we're so dumb as to actually tell you our real plan? We're not those stereotypical villains that tell the heroes about their intentions."

I narrowed my eyes as I pushed his head against the wall. "Well guess what, you're going to tell me anyways."

"Any why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because if you don't..." I started lighting my hands on fire again as I seared his skin, making him scream in agony. "Then you'll be smelling bacon for a while and not the good kind."

**DONE!**

**Thanks for all the ideas for the last teammates!**

**This was mostly for team interactions but I did add a few romance here and there. Don't worry about the fight scenes, the battle against Erigor will be a lot tougher.**

**Uh oh, Natsu's slowly learning about Zeref's true nature. Well, his past but will this make things different when Natsu goes back to visit Zeref later on? Who knows?**

**Tell me what ya' think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**I posted two chapters today so if you haven't seen Chapter 7 yet then I should probably tell you to do that.**

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

After torturing the poor fellow for a few minutes, his weak will finally gave up and told me everything. Damn Erigor for trying to kill off our guild masters. Those are the closest thing to parents ever since Igneel and Zeref left. I'm not just going to stand idly by as I watch Makarov die. There's no way that's going to happen when I'm still a Fairy Tail wizard.

I ran through the corridors as I tried to reach Mirajane who was currently resting on the floor after a large usage of magic from the magic vehicle and the battle against an entire guild practically made her useless. I widened my eyes at the scene before running towards her. "Mira!" I cried out as I dashed towards her. "You okay?"

I placed her head on my lap as I looked at her with concern. She gave me a small smile, "Yeah, flame brain. I'm okay, it was just tiring." she giggled before trying to stand up. Her playful demeanor shifted in a serious expression as she looked outside. "Erigor placed a **Wind Wall**, making it difficult for us to escape. He's hoping to delay us."

"Well, that's not going to work. You can't keep Fairy Tail down." I kidded before pondering a way out. My mind was swimming with possibilities until I thought about the dispel magic. My eyes widened and Mira looked at me with curiosity. "How 'bout that wizard that dispelled **Lullaby**? I mean it could work since on the train I heard about it."

Mira contemplated this for a moment before nodding her head slowly, "That could work. All we need to do is find the wizard." she muttered and I smiled at my intelligence. I may not be the sharpest tool in the toolbox but I'm not the dullest either. Just ask Levy!

"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon Mira, we got a wizard to catch!" I screamed with anticipation and the S-Class wizard giggled before following me. We soon felt a loud rumbling sound and the entire building trembled. I widened my eyes at this before feeling the familiar sound of electricity. "Laxus!"

"He must be locked in combat." Mirajane muttered before changing into a shocked expression. "It could be the wizard we're looking for, flame breath!"

I raised an eyebrow at this before showing a sadistic smirk. "Well, let's go follow the sound of Laxus' destruction and I am pretty sure we'll find him!" I joked as I trudged forward with Mirajane.

XXX

We finally reached Laxus who, by the way, was standing in a room with nothing but rubble. My eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as I looked at a bored Laxus stare at a broken dark wizard named Kageyama. I glared at the lightning wizard. "What the hell, lightning thighs! We need this guy." I screamed and Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"You should have told me that before I practically singed the guy to crisp." he countered but Mira ignored our bickering as she walked towards him as she checked his pulse.

"The man's still alive but you should have went easy on him." Mira stated and I narrowed my eyes at Laxus who shrugged.

"Fairy Tail wizards don't hold back." he said. "Besides, as S-Class mages this is nothing but a total bore."

"Well, we need him to escape this horrid place and to stop Erigor from using **Lullaby **on the guild masters." I spoke and both of them widened their eyes at this. Both of them for different purposes as Mirajane looked shocked and angry while Laxus showed no emotion. I cocked my head at Laxus since I kind of expected him to be angry that Makarov might die.

"You didn't tell me that he was going to kill off the guild masters, flame breath!" Mira screamed as she pummeled me to the ground. I yelped in pain before trying to raise my hand sin surrender.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you!" I grumbled as I tried to get out of her grasp.

"Sorry won't cut it!" Mira yelled as she kept sending waves of punches. "Now we really need to hurry!"

Laxus shrugged as he took his time to reach Kageyama. "You heard that, you little piece of crap." Laxus soon kicked his face, earning a moan from the enemy wizard. "Now where's Erigor, prick."

He laughed maniacally. "It's too late! Erigor is not at the station, he's already on his way."

Laxus only pushed Kageyama harder into the wall. "Then nullify the **Wind Wall**." he spoke in a monotone voice as if having second thoughts about what he said. I looked at the lightning wizard suspiciously but decided to act when there's further evidence. Laxus wouldn't want any of his guild mates to die, right? Yeah. Probably. Maybe?

I frowned at this but before I could even think even more, I heard an agonizing wail. I diverted my attention to Kageyama who was now bleeding. I widened my eyes before running towards him. "What the hell?" I asked as I saw a knife implanted on his back. I looked up to see some fat dude look at his guild mate with fear. I growled at him and he went back to the walls. Before I could smack him down, Mirajane already did it as she practically crashed through.

**"Darkness Spread!" **she yelled, sending a series of magical projectiles towards Karacka. The man was then sent flying across a room with an injured body. Mirajane looked at him with disgust. "Who in their sane mind would try to kill their own?"

I glanced at Laxus who didn't seem to mind what was going on. I snarled at this before confronting the lightning magic user. "Laxus, what're you doing? You should be helping Mira out."

Laxus narrowed his eyes before looking away. "I really don't care about this crap. In fact, I kind of agree with them."

I looked at the powerful S-Class in shock. "W-What?"

"You heard me," the lightning wizard stated. "They're only doing what's best for their guild and if it's to kill off the weak links then so be it. Hell, if I ran Fairy Tail, I would do the same thing."

I then remembered Zeref's words.

_"A guild?"_

_"Yeah, it's like a place where wizards meet to do requests and to hang out, I guess. I don't really know much about it but some of them consider their members a family."_

I can only gape at his beliefs. That stubborn electric trash actually thinks that. What a piece of crap. I growled at anger before focusing my attention on the injured Kageyama. "They are in the same guild. They are family and it is truly unacceptable to just kill someone because they are caught in the enemy's hands." I grumbled before trying to block the wound from bleeding out more blood.

Mirajane came back out with a sweet smile on her face. "I took care of the other guy." she called out as she glanced at the currently treated Kageyama and the standing Laxus who seemed to be doing nothing at all. She gave the lightning wizard a quick glare. "And what are you doing to help the situation, Laxus?"

He shrugged, "I already defeated the guy so my work is done." he stated before enveloping himself with lightning. "I'll meet you guys at the boundary of the **Wind Wall **when you guys are done here."

Soon Laxus used his **Lightning Body **to zap away leaving a pissed off demon and an angry dragon slayer. "Just when I thought that Laxus is actually a pretty bearable guy..." I trailed off as I tried to keep Kageyama alive.

Mirajane sighed in frustration, "He's still one of us, flame brain. Even if we don't like him, he is still a powerful ally and possibly a friend."

I scoffed at the idea. "To the Thunder God Tribe, maybe but to us, we're only tools for him to use."

"Maybe we could change his mind during this mission." she kidded but I could see the hopefulness in her eyes. I took a deep breath as I held Mira's shoulder with care.

"We better or I'll just knock him out a few rounds until he does." I joked and Mira playfully shoved me as we both fixed up Kageyama.

XXX

We brought Kageyama with us as we met up with Laxus on the border of the **Wind Wall**. The lightning wizard narrowed his eyes when he noticed the dark wizard over my shoulder. He pointed at him with disgust. "Why did you bring our enemy with us? The guy's nothing but weak trash."

Mira and I glared at Laxus before placing the injured wizard on the ground. "We can't just leave him behind to die, thunder thighs." I responded but all Laxus did was shrug as he inspected the **Wind Magic**.

"How're we going to get out?" Laxus asked and we contemplated on the possibilities.

I grinned before smashing my fists together. "I'll just burn it away!" I yelled as I lit both of my hands together with immense power. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!" **I cried out before colliding both of my infernos together, creating a large fireball and sending it towards the giant wall. When the heat collided, it instantly extinguished in front of my eyes as the flames were shredded to pieces. "The hell?"

Laxus let out a deep breath in frustration. "That isn't going to help, matchstick."

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about this predicament, huh Laxus?" I asked with irritation but the man only looked at the magical obstacle with little to no worry at all.

"Nothing, it's designed to stop spells with its high speed winds." he replied and I groaned with frustration.

"What's your deal Laxus?" I asked and he glared at me before shoving me away.

"Nothing's the deal."

"Are you even worried for Makarov at all." I asked and Mira seemed to be listening intently for the answer. Laxus' face looked conflicted as if he wasn't sure for the answer as well. Soon sparks started coming off of him as he contemplated. His demeanor changed as he stared back at me with a stoic expression.

"No." he bluntly stated.

That was when I snapped at him.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I cried out, slamming towards the surprised lightning mage with full force. He flew back a few meters as he finally got up to his feet. "You lie!"

Laxus hesitated before growling back, "No I'm not matchstick!" His entire body started lighting up as he charged up his attacks. **"Lightning Blast!" **A bolt of lightning zapped towards me but I blocked the attack with an X-formation with my arms. I stared at him with killing intent as I ran forward.

"How could you be so cruel!" I asked before leaping upwards. **"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

With a swipe of both of my hands, a torrent of flames came towards Laxus who easily dodged it with his amazing speed. I maybe stronger than Laxus but the lightning wizard outmatches me when it comes to speed. I glanced at Mira, who was too shocked at Laxus' answer to even comprehend what just happened before I diverted my attention back to fight Laxus.

**"Thunder Bullets!" **he roared as electrical orbs started speeding up towards me.

I growled in anger as I charged up my flames on my mouth. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I yelled, sending an extremely hot beam of flames against the projectiles. My attack easily devoured his spell before going straight at a surprised Laxus, sending him flying. "I know you're lying about not caring for your grandfather, electric trash."

"How would you know? You don't know what I've been through!" Laxus screamed as his form started flickering with violent sparks. "You don't know what it's like, matchstick and you never will."

"Then let me understand, spark plug." I retaliated before charging forward. **"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

**"Lightning Blast!" **he screamed, sending a chaotic bolt towards the extremely hot flames, both colliding and creating a massive explosion. We were both prepared to attack again but a loud scream stopped us.

"STOP!" Mirajane yelled as she finally recovered from her previous shock. Her eyes started tearing up, bewildering me as I looked at the female. For as long as I remembered, she stood strong and proud. She never showed a sign of weakness until now. I looked down in shame as I felt guilt rising up in my body. Laxus, however, still showed no emotion as he just stood there, slowly calming down.

I walked towards her but she raised her hands to stop me. I bit my lip as I looked at one of the strongest woman I know, about to cry. "Mira..." I whispered but she only glared daggers at me.

"I'm tired of both of you bickering right now. As far as we all know, Makarov could already be dead and you both fight at this time." she scolded us and I winced at her words. "We need to find a way to get through this wall."

I lowered my head in shame, silently noting myself to apologize to Mira later after the mission. "Okay, you're kind of right. So what do we do?"

Mira calmed down but I could still see the tears stained on her cheeks. "If this wall is made out of high speed winds that keep people in then how about we try to beat it with our own?" she suggested but I tilted my head in confusion.

"What are you saying?" I asked and Mira looked at the emotionless Laxus who was crossing his arms in contempt.

"Lightning is faster than the wind so probably if Laxus uses his **Lightning Body **to bypass the wall, we might be able to go save the guild masters in time." she theorized and I felt a flicker of hope. I glanced at lightning dragon slayer who also seemed to be thinking the same thing.

I walked up to the lightning mage and he only scowled as I got closer. "What do you want, matchstick?"

I sighed as I raised my hands up. "What do you say, _Laxus_? Temporary truce so we can save gramps?" He didn't budge. I growled but I kept my cool as I looked at him desperately.

"Laxus, do it for Mira."

Still didn't budge.

"Do it for gramps."

He faltered slightly.

"Do it for Fairy Tail."

He snapped.

He kept his glare but it softened as he met my hands with his. "I'm only doing this to get out of this dump, Natsu. Not for anything that you might make up in your messed up head."

I grinned as I silently cheered in joy. Mira also smiled lightly before looking at the obstacle before us. "Is it possible to carry other people while in your **Lightning Body**, Laxus?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah but there's a fifty-fifty chance that my spell probably wouldn't get pass the **Wind Wall** and even if I did, it would be a long time to get through. To decrease the risks, I'm going to have to do it one by one." he explained while observing the magical border.

"Then I'll go first," I muttered and they all looked at me suspiciously. I gave my signature smile before elaborating further, "Laxus and I are the most durable people here so if it somehow fails then we both have a higher chance of surviving when we try to breach through the **Wind Wall**.

Laxus nodded in understanding before grabbing my shoulders. "This might sting a little bit." he warned before I was blinded by a flash of yellow light. I widened my eyes when body started changing into lightning.

Then things started hurting.

Laxus' warning was an understatement.

I yelled in agony as a painful sensation devoured my entire body, still not used to electricity. Laxus didn't seem to care as we both completely changed and zapped our way to the magical spell. The flash of lightning collided with the wind as it slowly flashed through. What felt like a few seconds were actually a few minutes as we slipped through the **Wind Wall **with little difficulty.

My body was soon back to normal and I glanced at Laxus who was panting heavily. He then stood up and stared at me. "I'm going back to get the others. Stay here, it might take a while." he answered before enveloping himself in lightning again and zapping through the barrier.

Now as Natsu Dragneel, strongest rival of Laxus Dreyar.

I of course didn't listen to his orders.

With a sadistic glint in my eyes, I looked at the sky. "Erigor is probably close to Clover Town right now. It would take too long for the others and the man needs a good old fashion butt-kicking." I grinned as I cracked my knuckles. "Maybe I should probably leave right now."

I eyed the area, making sure that no one was looking before setting my feet on fire and this isn't any ordinary fire. No, the colors were ebony, making an eerie aura radiate off of it. **"Death Dragon's Claws!"** I roared, excited to actually try out my death magic outside of practice for once.

With a leap, I propelled myself to the sky with blinding velocity as the extremely powerful energy soared me through the sky in max speed. This will surely allow me to catch up with Erigor.

Gotta' love Zeref's magic.

XXX

_Meanwhile with Laxus..._

After finally grabbing everyone through the **Wind Wall** they all scanned their surroundings before noticing one missing member in their group. Laxus raised an eyebrow at this before looking at Mira who was having the same thoughts.

"Where's Natsu?" the demon of Fairy Tail asked and the lightning wizard shrugged before tossing Kageyama over his shoulders.

"Don't know and don't care." Laxus responded, earning a glare from the girl. "We're going to have to reach Erigor and Natsu's probably smart enough of getting a head start. That, or his impatient behavior for starting a fight made him want to challenge Erigor by himself."

Mirajane sighed before searching for the magical vehicle. "You think that Natsu could take on the assassin? I mean it's fire vs wind."

Laxus shrugged. "The guy is powerful. Even if I wouldn't admit it to him in front of his face, I do know that he's the second strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." he answered truthfully. Mira smiled, easing her worries of the fire dragon slayer getting harmed.

"Well, let's go back to the magic four wheeler!" she quipped in joy and Laxus groaned at the thought.

"I'm not going into one of those things again, dammit!" he cried out in defiance but Mirajane only shook her head in frustration before pinching his ears and pulling him towards the car, even through all of his protests. "NO!"

"We're saving your grandfather, Laxus so just hang on for a little bit longer will you?" she grumbled.

"I'm not in this for that old man!" Laxus screamed, "I'm just doing this to finish the mission and to get it over with!"

Mirajane rolled her eyes, "Suuuure." she drawled sarcastically. "Even if you wouldn't admit, I know you care for your grandfather. Everyone in the guild does." she spoke before tossing the angry lightning wizard and Kageyama in the car. Before he could even escape, Mira moved with blinding speed and started equipping the SE-Plug.

With one final push, Mira started the car and maneuvered through the streets, instantly making the lightning magic user slump down in agony. Kageyama watched this in amusement before staring out at the window, wondering about what those wizards said.

XXX

I propelled even faster as I saw Erigor floating towards Clover Town. I narrowed my eyes as I saw him above the railroad bridge, the fog that was under the railroad was thick, making it hard to see the bottom. I gave a glare to Erigor as I set my mouth on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I bellowed as I sent a torrent of flames towards the surprised face of Erigor.

It reached impact as the injured assassin fell down to the ground before recovering quickly. His eyes narrowed me before smirking at my strength. "Such power." he mused before twirling his scythe playfully. "This might actually be fun."

I landed on the ground as I lit my flames on fire. My eyes glinted dangerously as I pointed at my new foe. "Listen here, you reaper-wanna-be, if you want to kill the guild masters then you have to go through me!" I screamed in defiance and he smiled before lunging. I growled as I charged as well. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

Erigor started flying up as he dodged the attack, making my punch land on the railroad which released shock waves of powerful energy which made the bridge tremble in my might. I narrowed my eyes at the enemy but before I could send another attack he raised his palms. **"Storm Bringer!"**

A powerful tornado was soon generated and surged towards me as I looked at it with anger. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I screamed, a torrent of searing heat being sped up towards the tornado. It both collided as both powerhouse attacks fought for dominance. I bit my lip as it tied. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

I sent another wave of heat but Erigor merely flew away from the attack before raising his hands midway again. **"Storm Bringer!" **he repeated and this time, it slammed towards my body and I screamed as the attack twirled me around the center of the tornado. It soon made me fly away as it launched me down to the abyss.

I growled, **"Fire Dragon's Claws!" **I roared and soon my feet lit up as I propelled myself back up. My eyes never left the floating assassin as I started meeting him midair. I snarled at him and he smirked. "It'll take more than that to take me down, Erigor!"

"I figured much." he stated as he narrowed his eyes. "Judging by your strength, you must be one of the strongest mages in your guild. Probably even the Ace of Fairy Tail."

"So what if I am?" I asked, still thinking that I am the strongest. Gildarts, you might hold it officially but I will beat you down. That's a promise. Erigor smiled cruelly.

"Then let this be a battle between the Aces of Fairy Tail and Eisenwald!" he proclaimed. His hands started being cloaked by spiraling currents of wind and yelled, **"Magic Wind Palm!" **he roared before clapping both hands together. It soon generated a massive vortex of pure power which was sent towards me. I growled as I tried to dodge it but being midair makes my maneuverability slower.

The attack slammed me in the guts before making me fall in the ground, damaging the bridge in the process. I got out of the rubble before flying back up again with fire. "Nice trick." I commented and he grinned. "However, mine's better." I smirked. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!"**

Just like Erigor colliding his own hands, I did the same but with the chaotic, orange flames that I am accustomed to. Soon a gigantic fireball was formed and I threw it at an amused Erigor who raised his hands midway again. **"Storm Bringer!"**

His extremely fast tornado collided with the gigantic fireball and it both ended in a tie again. The assassin lunged forward as he readied his scythe for a killing blow but I noticed this. **"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

I swiped my hands as a torrent of flames stopped Erigor in his tracks. He scowled at the blow before charging once more. **"Magic Wind Palm!"**

**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!" **I yelled and we both collided our hands together with our different elements and sent it towards each other as it clashed once more, ending with another tie. "This is going nowhere." I stated and Erigor nodded.

"Then I guess it's time to kick it up a notch!" he commented before flying up higher. **"Storm Mail! **he exclaimed and soon his entire body was coated with the swirling and violent currents of the wind. The only thing visible was his silhouette and two glowing orbs as his eyes. "Now let me show you the strength of the Ace of Eisenwald!"

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I proclaimed as I sent a torrent of flames towards Erigor who merely stayed in his place. When the flames collided, I could only widen my eyes as the reaper floated there, unscathed. He laughed cruelly.

"Your flames won't work against me, fire mage." he cackled but I ignored it as my body was soon cloaked in my infernos.

"We'll see about that, Erigor!" I thundered as I dashed towards him. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

He just stood there as I released my fiery punch but to my shock, it doesn't work. The winds then started shredding my skin and I screamed in agony before propelling back. "Dammit!"

He chuckled darkly. "This is your downfall, you fly. Be prepared for your swift but painful death." he concluded. **"Storm Shred!"**

Soon a flurry of projectiles started showering down upon me. I gawked at the sight before making the X-formation with my arms as I blocked the attack. I howled painfully as I went down to the ground, creating a large crater as I land. I waved off the attack while ignoring my injuries. I smirked sadistically much to his surprise. "Now I'm all fired up!"

He narrowed his eyes before making an X with his fingers. **"Emera Baram!" **he proclaimed and I widened my eyes as a concentrated blast of wind blades was shot towards me. I widened my eyes before trying to block the attack but failing miserable. I screamed in agony as the attack slashed through my skin. He looked at me with a bewildered look on his eyes. "No one's survived my **Emera Baram **before. I'm impressed."

"Well, I'm no ordinary wizard, assassin scum." I stated, ticking off the wizard even more. I took a deep breath before looking at him with hatred. "Your not going anywhere and no guild master is going to hear that crappy song of yours!"

He growled before releasing another attack, **"Storm Shred!"**

Another wave of projectiles were sent my way again but this time I was ready as I lit my mouth on fire. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I proclaimed and a beam of fiery torrents destroyed the projectiles but was blocked by the **Storm Mail**. "You're going down, Erigor!"

"You wish." he muttered. **"Magic Wind Palm!" **

**"Demon Dragon's Infernal Fury!" **I yelled before propelling my body up. My orange flames turned crimson as I looked at him with hatred. I dodged his torrents of wind and came close enough to collide the two orbs of ruby red energy, momentarily shocking the assassin when his **Wind Mail **was partially gone.

"How is that possible?" he asked, astonished and I chuckled darkly.

"These crimson flames aren't any ordinary fires. They were designed for taking down strong opponents." I explained before preparing another one. **"Demon Dragon's Infernal Fury!"**

Erigor, who was still stunned by the new development, could only watch as the crimson flames covered his body. He released an agonizing scream as it seared his entire body before he fell to the ground. "Such power..." he trailed off before laughing maniacally. "This is a challenge worthy of **Lullaby**!"

I widened my eyes as I understood what he meant. I could only look on with slight nervousness as he grabbed the flute. He gave a cruel smirk. "You were a worthy challenger, fire mage and you would have defeated me but with this..." he pointed at the item on his hand. "You will fall. Life's not fair, little hero. Remember that."

"Damn you!" I screamed and I charged him but it was too late. He placed his lip near the flute and he blew air. I bit my lip as I prepared for the worst. I heard the sound as it entered my ear and I waited.

I kept waiting.

Still waiting.

I widened my eyes when I didn't die. I looked at Erigor who also had a shocked expression on his face before looking at the flute on his hand. "W-What?! It doesn't work?" he questioned but it didn't seem to be the case.

The magic. It instead made me stronger as I felt power course through me as my **Death Dragon Slayer Magic **that my teacher forced me to learn took action and absorbed the **Death Magic**. I grinned when I realized that **Lullaby **was just another form of Zeref's power.

I smirked sadistically as I looked at my foe with shock. "It works, Erigor." I stated and he looked at me with amazement. "However, you just made the worst mistake of your life."

My entire body was soon cloaked with the brilliant black flames as I stared at the man before me. He was shaking with fear and I smirked at his reaction. No one's here but me and Erigor so maybe just this once, I could use the **Black Arts**.

After all, what's the point of using magic when you can't have fun, right?

**Zeref's POV**

I sat alone, silently tapping a fireplace I created with a stick. I looked up at the sky as I smiled tiredly. I miss Natsu. I wonder what he looks like right now. What is he like? Is he still the energetic child that I've trained ever since I've met him. Still, hopefully my books and training will help him in the future.

Hopefully, my plan will succeed and he will kill me.

I silently plead that he's ready when we meet again.

Then I felt my entire body shiver as an immense dark aura has finally awaken. I bit my lip with worry. I am sure that was Natsu fully activating his death magic. The immense tension that built up after years of little use is finally being poured out of his body. It's so strong that even I could feel it from here in Tenrou Island.

I looked at the fireplace with longing and concern.

That aura.

It's similar to mine. They will surely think of Natsu's power as the mage that they're trying to find.

Hopefully, no one else notices the similar magical strength being released. I could only dream.

* * *

Sadly for Zeref, it's only a matter of time as various dark guilds sensed the aura.

And now it's a race between the Balam Alliance and the Magic Council as they search and track the mysterious power, their eyes unintentionally set on Natsu Dragneel.

**DONE!**

**The next chapter is the end of the Lullaby Arc.**

**Natsu is going to use it just once before he stops using it for a while. Maybe. We'll see. I can't really spoil anything for you so yeah but one thing is for sure though.**

**Erigor is screwed.**

**Tell me what ya' think of please. Typing two chapters in one day is a lot of work. Some of the authors might understand my pain. Ha ha.**

**I'm posting Chapter 9 today as well. Oh and I'll be gone for three days for some work so I won't be posting chapters for a while.**

**Sorry, I have a life. I'll try to make it up though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Your going to see a bunch of familiar spells that Natsu used over the years.**

**A few shocking things in these chapters.**

XXX

**Natsu's POV**

Erigor looked on with shock as he felt the pure dark energy coming off of my body. "W-What are you?" he cowered and I grinned with killing intent. I cracked my knuckles as the dark energy only increased in strength. Damn, it's finally good to actually let loose. I should do this more often.

"What am I, you ask?" I spoke out and Erigor grit his teeth as he prepared his scythe. I chuckled darkly before pointing at him with my finger. "I am Natsu Dragneel, a wizard of Fairy Tail!"

I lunged forward as my speed suddenly increased with amazing speed. Erigor gulped before floating back up in the air. **"Storm Mail!" **he screamed and he was cloaked with powerful spiral winds. **"Storm Shred!"**

A wave of projectiles was soon being showered down on me but I stood there as it all dissipated when it reached contact with my dark burning aura. I smiled my signature smile before my hands were covered with black lightning. **"Basic Black Arts: Rampaging Demons!" **I bellowed and I collided my fists which created a demon shaped bolt that was soon zapped at Erigor who barely dodged it.

He yelped in pain as the close proximity between him and the spell made his skin sear. "W-What power..." he murmured before he raised his hands midway. **"Storm Bringer!" **he screamed but I licked my lips with anticipation.

It feels so good. Finally using the **Black Arts **against an actual opponent.

**"Basic Black Arts: Bloody Carnage!" **I yelled and soon two large ebony colored orbs grew to extraordinary size. I grunted before throwing the two spheres of mass destruction. One of them collided with his tornado, easily nullifying his spell and the other one went straight towards the Ace of Eisenwald.

The assassination threw his scythe out of desperation as it collided with the orb which made a giant explosion. I watched as the remnants of his scythe fell to the dark abyss. He looked at me with awe before crossing his fingers. **"Emera Baram!"**

A concentrated blast of razor winds was soon sent towards me and I raised my palms as I snuffed out the powerful winds just like Zeref did with my flames. I bit my lip as a slight amount of pain was felt when it reached contact but I waved it off before staring at Erigor. "Are you ready for one hell of a punishment, Erigor?" I asked but he didn't respond.

All the guy could do now is glare but I guess that's what people do when they are left speechless. Ha ha!

**"Basic Black Arts: Punishing Blow!" **I proclaimed and my hands started glowing the similar crimson color that Zeref had when he used the spell. I grinned as I leaped up to the sky to meet the wizard who only stared with a stunned expression as I jabbed him, making him scream out of extreme pain. He coughed up blood as he fell towards the abyss.

I looked at him with small pity. Trust me buddy, I felt the pain of that spell too and it hurts like hell! I jumped down to the dense fog as I looked for the body of Erigor. "Hopefully I didn't kill you." I muttered as I gracefully landed on the rocks. Even with my heightened senses, I can't seem to see through it. I growled before I started glowing a dark aura. **"Hell's Eye!" **

My vision blurred momentarily until I saw through the fog and looked for any significant sources of magic. I scanned the entire area until I saw the body of Erigor. With one final dash, I temporarily extinguished the dark flames around me before checking the man's pulse. With a sigh of relief I confirmed that he isn't dead before carrying his limp body up.

**"Death Dragon's Claws!" **I proclaimed before I propelled up with blinding speed. With one final push I landed safely on the broken bridge. I laid the man on the rails before turning off my powers. "Well, that was a great way to cool off." I joked to myself before stretching from the fight. "Damn, if only Zeref allowed me to use it all the time. I'd be unstoppable."

I sighed. Zeref still has a point though. Just using it right now already made me feel way too dark. It could corrupt me and people would get suspicious. I took a deep breath before letting it out. Hopefully, nothing significant will happen when I only used it once.

* * *

He doesn't know how wrong he is.

* * *

I looked at the assassin's limp body before I glanced at the flute on his hands. With a raised eyebrow I grabbed it before inspecting it. So this is an item created by Zeref. I could definitely tell that it was from him just by feeling its presence. Its eyes started glowing and I tilted my head in confusion before something snapped in my head.

The flute soon started looking alluring to me and my dark energy was silently whispering for me to use it. I widened my eyes before shaking my head in confusion. The hell?

I looked at it quizzically before trying to think of a reason for my sudden urge to play the instrument. I tapped my satchel before opening it up and opened my two **Books of Zeref**. I flipped the pages until I paused when I read the information. I widened my eyes at the sudden discovery of it being a demon. I took a step back as I looked at the item in a new light.

Zeref, what were you doing with a demon?

Before I could even ponder even longer, I heard the familiar sound of a magical vehicle. Noticing this, I quickly lunged for my books and shoved them in my bag before anyone noticed. I looked at the smiling faces of Mira and I grinned in return. I placed **Lullaby **on the ground as I walked towards her.

"Mira!" I greeted and she jumped off of the automobile before lunging and latching onto my neck with her slender and delicate arms. I paused at the contact before blushing slightly. "M-Mira?" I questioned and when she finally released herself she glared at me.

"What were you thinking, fighting Erigor by yourself!?" she screamed in my face and I raised my hands up in surrender. "You could have at least waited for us, flame breath!" she kept yelling and I bit my lip in nervousness.

Yeah, if you guys joined then I would have never used my abilities.

"Sorry Mira," I muttered but she only slapped me fiercely before hugging me tightly again. I glanced at her and she had a deep blush on her face. What the hell's that about? Sometimes, I don't understand people. That should be understandable when I spent twelve years with Igneel and Zeref.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered into my ear and I smiled warmly before hugging her back, much to her surprise.

I chuckled slightly, "I'm okay, Mira." I replied truthfully and she only hugged me tighter before letting go. I watched as she glared at me while crossing her arms in anger.

"You better not do that again, flame brain or I'll hunt you down." she threatened and I chuckled at her antics before giving a thumbs up. She let out a deep breath in relief before going back to the automobile to see Laxus already out and chuckling at the scene. Mira blushed even redder, thinking that the lightning wizard fainted while on the ride.

Laxus sighed, "Young love." he mused before walking towards us.

"S-Shut up, Laxus." Mira muttered and he shook his head.

"Sorry but this is just precious." he cackled. "One of the most beautiful girls in Fairy Tail has fallen for the dense idio-" he paused when he felt himself get barraged with dark projectiles. His body was soon thrown a few meters away before he recovered. He laughed as he stood up. "Alright, sorry kid. Shouldn't spill the beans."

"You are one heartless bastard!" Mira screamed before trying to calm down. I only cocked my head in confusion before shrugging it off as something that's not important.

"Well, let's get back to business." I stated, making the two divert their attention towards me. I gave out a smile before proudly pointing at the fallen Ace of Eisenwald. "Guess who I took down?"

"Great, you took out this weakling." Laxus chuckled as he walked towards the assassin. "I bet that he wasn't even a challenge."

"He wasn't," I admitted before smiling at Laxus who seemed to raise an eyebrow at this, "But then he tried to use **Lullaby **on me." I added and Mira and Laxus widened their eyes at the extra detail.

"W-What? How are you still alive?" Mira asked and Laxus nodded in agreement. I paused at this before mentally face palming myself for saying that. Damn, I should keep my mouth shut. I thought of a response before looking at them.

"With my amazing speed, I took him out before he could start the spell." I lied and Laxus seemed to nod in understanding. I glanced at Mira who was narrowed her eyes at me. I started sweating at this, knowing fully well that she didn't buy my deceit. Mira kept staring at me before sighing and nodding in agreement. Still, I could see it in her eyes.

She wants to talk to me later about it.

Letting out a deep breath in relief, I smiled at them. "Now about **Lullaby**..." I trailed off as I tried to point at the item but I widened my eyes when it went missing. "The hell?" I asked but before I could even ponder even more, I saw the magic vehicle leaving us with a bunch of shadows on it. I looked at one of them and my jaw dropped when I saw the flute with Kageyama.

"See ya' later suckers!" he screamed in joy before leaving us in the dust. Laxus growled in anger while Mira face palmed at our new problem.

"I knew we should have never brought him." Laxus mumbled before enveloping himself in electricity. "I'm going after the dork, you guys should catch up as soon as you can."

"Got it," I agreed and Laxus soared to the sky with blinding speed. I glanced at Mira who seemed to be transforming into her **Satan Soul**. I watched her transform before flying off. She launched herself in the air but glanced at me with a smirk.

"Are you going to stand there, or actually follow me to Clover Town?" she asked and I broke out of my stupor as I grinned back. In an instant, my feet started showing the familiar orange flames.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I screamed before leaping to the air with blinding speed. Mira raised an eyebrow at the impressive velocity before catching up. I flew through the skies as I swirled around the sky with a playful manner. Mira giggled at my antics before trailing off behind. When she finally caught up with me, I glanced at her. "Hey Mira."

"Hm?" she asked and I gave a small grin, one though lingering in my mind.

"Why were you so worried about me?" I asked and I saw her blush slightly. "I mean, you should know that as an S-Class mage, I could take care of myself. I'm powerful too, you know."

She took a deep breath before grinning, "Is it wrong for a friend to be worried? I mean you would be worried if I took off and fought Erigor, right?"

I pondered this a bit before staring back at Mirajane. "I guess friends would worry but not as intense." I guessed. "Although, I wouldn't worry about you fighting Erigor."

She widened her eyes at this before frowning as if I said something wrong. "Why won't you worry about me if I fought him?" she questioned curiously and I gave out my signature grin before putting my thumbs up.

"Well, that's easy." I stated and she raised an eyebrow at this. "It's because I am fully confident of your abilities as a friend and a wizard that you could handle yourself." I exclaimed and her cheeks were tinted red at the compliment. "You're one of the strongest woman I know. Hell, you taught me about this woman's wrath thing. It must be one hell of a spell."

She giggled before playfully shoving me in midair. "It isn't a spell, flame brain but it is something that many people should be wary about."

"Huh." I simply said before glancing at the ground. I noticed Laxus currently trying to catch up to Kageyama and I smiled before descending down to Laxus. Mira seemed to follow my gaze and went down as well. "Hey lightning thighs."

"So you guys finally showed up?" he asked before looking at the nearby town in the distance. "Anyways, let's get a move on!"

XXX

When we finally descended to Clover Town we ran outside towards Kageyama. I glanced at him before looking at Makarov that was in front of him. Mira and I widened my eyes before someone interrupted us. I yelped in surprise as Master Bob, from the Blue Pegasus guild blocked our path.

"Sssshhh, we're just about to get to the good part." sh-I mean he said. Laxus and I looked at him with fear. Bob checked us out from top to bottom before smiling flirtatiously at us. "Mmmmy, my, my, is that Natsu and Laxus? Mmmm you boys have really grown."

"The hell?" I asked, my body shivering from his constant staring. Laxus went behind me as he tried to hide away from Bob's line of sight.

"I-It's Bob," Laxus croaked with nervousness. Mira waved her hands towards the guild master and he waved back.

"Is that you, Mira dear. My, you've really filled out." Bob stated before walking closer to her. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that so many boys are already sending you a lot of marriage proposals. Mmmm, lucky you."

"Aww thanks Bob!" Mira cheered before smiling. "Although, my heart already belongs to someone. All I need is for him to return the favor." she added, and I could have sworn that she took a quick glance at me before looking away with a blush. I raised an eyebrow at this before waving it off as another non-important subject.

Then to Laxus' utter horror and to mine as well, Bob started gliding his way towards us. "Oh my Mavis!" I yelped as I hugged Laxus tightly. "Laxus, **Lightning Body **us out of here now!"

I stared at the lightning wizard who was trembling in fear at Bob. His eyes were distant as if remembering a terrible memory. "I've faced so many fearsome monsters, matchstick but Bob takes the cake as the worst thing to ever come across."

Mira waved off our fear. If there is one thing that's the close second of the fear of transportation. Well, Master Bob is that close second. Trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side. Or good side. Actually, any of his sides for that matter. The demon of Fairy Tail looked at Kageyama and Makarov before growling, "We have to reach them before he starts playing **Lullaby**."

Then Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus guild blocked her path. "Not right now, we're about to get to the good part."

"What good part? I just want to kick his butt and get this over with!" I screamed before clinging to Laxus tightly. "Bob, why don't you go ogle Goldmine. You guys are about the same age!"

"Mmmmm, I've already tried that. Didn't work out in my favor." he gushed before walking towards us. "Besides, mmmmm I prefer young adults." he added and Laxus and I fell to the ground in defeat. Goldmine sweat dropped at this before going back to the task at hand.

XXX

_Meanwhile with Kageyama..._

"Excuse me sir," the mage spoke out to Makarov who looked at him. He gave him a small smile, "Do you mind if I play you a song? They wouldn't allow me to play it in the hospital." he lied. Makarov pondered this for a second before nodding.

He hummed, "Alright fine, get on with it boy.

The dark wizard was ready. He grabbed his flute and was ready to play but he hesitated. He stayed in the same place as he placed it near his lips, his eyes set on killing the guild masters but he paused as images flashed into his mind. He remembered those wizards' words.

_"They are in the same guild. They are family and it is truly unacceptable to just kill someone because they are caught in the enemy's hands."_

More of their words coursed through his head as the guild master waited.

_"Who in their sane mind would try to kill their own?"_

He bit his lip and took a deep breath. No, he was supposed to kill them. They took their rights away.

_"He's still one of us, flame brain. Even if we don't like him, he is still a powerful ally and possibly a friend."_

His hands trembled as he tried to play the flute. His head was aching as he tried to realize what's wrong with him. Why can't he effortlessly kill off people that aren't significant in his life?

_"We can't just leave him behind to die, thunder thighs."_

He took a step back. His mind was rushing with possibilities. Just play one song and that will change everything.

"Nothing will change, young man." the guild master cried out and Kageyama widened his eyes. Makarov looked at him with concern. "You cannot change the fact that those that weak will remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. Our insecurities are the reasons why guilds even exist."

Kageyama was in utter shock at his speech, completely stunned by his words. His eye widened when he continued.

"And that's why we have friends. When we have allies, it's easier to stay positive of the future. Sure there are obstacles but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward, our _inner _strength emerges on our own." Makarov sagely replied. "But we have to choose that path. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

The dark wizard can only look at the old man before falling to his knees, completely forgetting about the flute. "I-I surrender." he muttered, his sight on the ground.

I looked at the old geezer with joy as I ran towards him with Mira joining me. Laxus only stood there with an emotionless demeanor before yelping when Bob got closer and started trailing behind. "You did it gramps!"

"That was an interesting speech." Mira commented and Laxus grunted in agreement.

"I wasn't impressed." Laxus grumbled before moving a large distance away from Master Bob.

"Kids! What are you doing in Clover Town?" he asked and I gave a lopsided grin.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here to stop Eisenwald!" I proclaimed and Makarov paled.

"S-So the message that Erza gave me about you guys forming a team..." he trailed off and I nodded with a smirk. He started getting dizzy before looking at us with shock and fear. "Did you guys destroy anything while I was gone."

"What? You're afraid that we may have caused some damage while we kicked butt?" I asked and Makarov paled as he braced himself for the words. I pondered before brightening up with a list.

"Well, we did break a few train stations."

Makarov paled.

"Oh and almost made an entire building crumble all thanks to lightning thighs."

Makarov's skin turned into an unhealthy white color.

"And destroyed a railroad bridge."

Makarov's eyes were void of life and his jaw dropped to the ground. I looked at the man in confusion before tapping his head. The guy didn't move. "Gramps?" I asked, "Anyone there?"

"Great, we took out the bad guy." Laxus muttered with a bored tone. "Now can we go home now? This doesn't even give me jewels." he added and I glared at the man.

"What? So saving an entire group of wizards' lives didn't matter to you at all, spark plug?" I questioned and Laxus glared back at me, his body flickering with sparks.

"So what if I don't care? You got nothing on me, matchstick." he growled and I raised my hands for combat.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we both charged but stopped when the entire ground was trembling. "The hell?" I asked but a gigantic magic circle soon appeared in the sky as we observed **Lullaby **change its form into a demonic shape as it raised itself from the ground. All we could do was drop our jaws as we looked at the monstrous being.

"Aww man and I thought my speech would save the day." Makarov complained before sitting down on the ground. He sighed as he stared at the three of us expectantly. "What're you guys doing? Kick the demon for us, will you?"

I only turned at him with bewilderment. "What the hell, old man? Why us three? There's like a group of guild masters here and some of them are powerful. We already did some of the work." I added in. "Besides, how did it come from a flute."

"It's a demon from the **Books of Zeref**. It was created from the dark wizard." Goldmine commented and I paused at his words. A demon from other **Books of Zeref**? I should probably look for more of those books. I'll ask Levy to help me out later with this predicament. Zeref's a dark wizard? Okay, something's off. That's not the Zeref that I know.

**"I will devour your souls!" **it screamed but I paid it no mind as my dark aura started spreading exponentially. My powers flared as if my entire body is attracted to the demon. I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees. My eyes started glowing purple as I looked at the demon with blood lust and and hunger. Laxus noticed this before kicking my softly.

"Hey, matchstick. Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded slowly before going back up. He looked at me quizzically before looking at the demon who just sent a beam of magic towards Fiore's army, making the forces retreat. Laxus sighed as he watched, "So I guess we have to save the day again, huh?"

"Pretty much." Mira stated as she transformed. Laxus narrowed his eyes as he started charging up.

"Then let's show them the strength of Fairy Tail!" I screamed in joy and they smirked before we charged the demon. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **I roared as I sent a flaming punch towards the demon who effortlessly smacked me away. The demon ignored the other two as it focused itself on me.

The demon's eyes widened as it scanned the darkness that was slowly rising up from my body again. Damn, it's like my magic is attracted to the thing. **"Z-Zeref?" **the humanoid beast asked. **"Master is that you?"**

Everyone's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates as they heard what the monster just said. Then they turned to me but I raised my hands in surrender. I looked at the old geezers innocently. "I don't know what the hell that giant tree is talking about." I exclaimed and everyone turned towards the demon who narrowed his eyes.

**"You're not Zeref. Who are you?" **it growled and I ignored it as I powered up my fist. My dark aura is going out of control just by being near the thing.

"I'm the guy that's going to kick your ass!" I screamed before propelling myself up to the air. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I screamed as I sent a torrent of flames at the demon who blocked it with its arms.

**"Thunder Bullets!" **Laxus cried out as he sent his own projectiles towards him.

**"Darkness Spread!" **Mira yelled, combining with Laxus' orbs with her own as they combined attack made impact with the demon but it harmlessly repelled against it before sending a large beam towards them.

I narrowed my eyes as I dashed forward, stopping at the sight of the beam. **"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **I yelled and my own torrent of beams intercepted with the demon before creating a massive explosion. I bit my lip before preparing another attack. **"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Soon I created a burning slash towards the beast but it merely flicked it away with his hands. **"Thunder Bullets!" **Laxus repeated and more waves of energy bombarded the thick skin of Lullaby. The monster only got more irritated as it smacked off a few mountain tops.

**"I will feast upon all of you!" **it yelled as it started charging up for a massive attack. I dashed forward as I leaped on to its skin. My aura just got more intense as my eyes looked at the beast hungrily. Everyone gasped at our spectacle but Makarov seemed to be eyeing me mostly.

**"Soul Extinction!"**

**"Lightning Blast!"**

Laxus created a bolt that jolted **Lullaby **before a giant sphere of dark energy came forward and started obliterating chunks of the demon. I growled in response before my entire body went autopilot. I propelled myself upward as I flew forward. The demon widened its eyes as it noticed my sudden flare in power. **"Demon Dragon's Roar!" **I exclaimed as my orange flames turned red.

With one blow, my crimson colored flames crashed onto the demon as it crashed and crumpled to the ground before burning exploding, creating a massive crater in the process. I grinned as I fell to the ground before scanning my destruction. I sweat dropped at the giant hole made and I saw Makarov faint from shock and Mira laughing the background. I grinned sheepishly before looking at the broken **Lullaby **before me.

I frowned as I inspected the item. Zeref, you got some explaining to do. I snatched the item and secretly placed it in my satchel before walking up to Laxus. I gave them a smile before meeting them. Laxus gave an impressed smirk, "Nice job kid. Took down a demon with one blow. Interesting."

"It was pretty weak," I muttered before looking at the fainted body of our master. "What's with him?"

Mira glanced at Makarov before giggling. "He's got a lot of paperwork to do when he goes back."

"Speaking of going back." I muttered as I pointed at the ticked off wizards. "I think it's best if we go now."

"Agreed," Laxus stated as he distanced himself from Master Bob.

XXX

"It's good to be home!" I screamed in joy as I looked at the guild building before me. "That mission took a lot outta' me and hopefully Levy's free today!" I added, making Mira frown and for Laxus to smirk.

"And why's that, matchstick?" Laxus asked and I grinned.

"I got a few things to ask the guild's very own bookworm," I cryptically answered. Mostly concerning about **Lullaby **and maybe grab a few books that relates to Zeref.

"Such as?" Mira questioned enviously and I shrugged.

"Stuff," I winked before running towards the door. With one swift kick, I barged into the Fairy Tail guild hall. Everyone gave a big smile as they greeted me. With a wave, I smirked. "I'm back Fairy Tail!"

"Oh great, he's here." Gray muttered and Erza shook her head.

"Don't break the doors, Natsu. Makarov will have a heart attack." the scarlet knight reminded and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Erza noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Natsu, what did you do to our master?"

I looked down in shame before pointing at Laxus who was carrying the old man. "We kind of already gave him a heart attack." I answered truthfully and Erza widened her eyes before running towards the limp body of the old geezer. She took him out of Laxus' hands before giving a glare at me. I raised my hands in surrender. I didn't do anything!

"It was just a few mountain tops, Erza. It's not like you haven't done that before." I stated and Erza bashed me in the head before going back.

"I only blew up a mountain once, Natsu." the knight responded. "And it was an accident."

"Well, mine's an accident too." I muttered but she didn't seem to hear me as she allowed Lisanna to treat the guild master. "Besides, we saved countless lives so that should at least count for something." I added but she ignored me as she went back to her new team. I shrugged before turning around to see Mirajane there. I paled as she pulled me away from the eyes of the guild mates.

"We need to talk," she muttered and I bit my lip in nervousness. I gave a quick glance at Levy who gave me a worried look. I gave a thumbs up before looking back at the S-Class wizard. I then changed my gaze towards Laxus who ignored me and started going to the second floor. Damn him. Once we finally reached an isolated area, she tossed me to the ground.

"What's this about?" I asked before recovering from her rough housing.

"Remember the railroad bridge?" she asked and I nodded. "I knew you were lying about the **Lullaby**."

I sighed tiredly, "I figured that you wouldn't buy my lie."

She gave a small smile before putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "We've known each other for six years, Natsu. I think you could tell me the truth." she murmured but I shook my head.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry but no can do, Mira. All you can do is trust me at the moment." I responded and she took a deep sigh. She gave a sad smile before nodding her head.

"I'm going to be keeping an eye on you, flame brain." she pouted before hearing a commotion on the guild hall. We both glanced outside to see something that almost made me rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing anything. Is it just me or is there a walking frog in our guild? Mira looked at the frog suspiciously before walking towards it. "Who are you?"

The frog looked at the source of the voice before giving a fake smile, "I am a messenger of the Magic Council," she murmured, making everyone gasp at the sudden proclamation. "And you must be Mirajane Strauss, the infamous demon of Fairy Tail."

"So what if I am?" she questioned suspiciously but it showed no emotion as she glanced at me. I eyed her cautiously before staying right next to Mirajane.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

The messenger soon held a piece of paper before reading it. "Out of the order of the Magic Council, we hereby give punishment for the damage that has been dealt towards the properties of Clover Town. The council has decided to arrest Natsu Dragneel." the frog proclaimed and my jaw dropped before pointing at the weird humanoid menacingly.

"Like hell I will!" I growled. I walked towards the lady until I was right in front of her. I growled viciously but she only responded with a smug smile. I widened my eyes at her weird reaction to my intimidation act before recovering. I lit my fists on fire as I pointed them towards her. All of them were about to try and stop me and I raised an eyebrow at their panicked faces. It's as if they don't want me to hurt it.

I sweat dropped at their reactions and before I could move, a giant hand grabbed my shoulders. I looked back to see Makarov look at with sadness. "Just go, Natsu." Everyone widened their eyes at the master's orders but before anyone could even retaliate, the old fool raised his hands to pause everyone. "We can't argue with the Magic Council. Now go Natsu before you makes things worse."

"But gra-" I tried to reason but was stopped as he stopped me again.

"Go Natsu." he sternly ordered. "Besides, maybe the punishment won't be that bad. All we can do is hope."

I grit my teeth at the smug look of frog before following her, silently hoping to devour the entire Magic Council with my flames. The entire guild hall was silent as they tried to recuperate from the utter shock as one of their strongest wizards left their guild to be arrested, completely ignorant of three figures that are planning something diabolical.

XXX

We reached the entrance of the palace before the messenger bowed before leaving me at the doors. I raised an eyebrow at this but before I could even ponder more on the matter, the door opened revealing a slim, dark purple haired woman look at me. She raised her hands while looking at me with a smile. "Hello, you must be the prisoner. I am Ultear."

I greeted her with my own before looking at the woman before me. "Uh, sure. Name's Natsu Dragneel."

"Then follow me please." she murmured and I obliged.

Ultear seemed to be staring at me with a weird stare as if she was kind of expecting me to do something. I glanced at her quizzically before we started walking through the large building, our feet softly stepping on the velvet carpet. I glanced ahead of me to see a figure with blue hair. I frowned at the sight, my primal instincts telling me that there's something wrong going on here.

"Siegrain," Ultear greeted and he nodded before smiling at me.

"Are you sure this is the one, Ultear? He doesn't look like _him._" he asked and she nodded before glancing at me.

"It is. There are still traces of _his _magic on him." the lady confirmed and Siergrain smirked. I snarled as he came closer to me and he chuckled at my antics before scanning my body, top to bottom.

"Tell me, boy. Do you know a man named Zeref?" he asked and I bit my lip. What the hell is it with Zeref and him associating with a bunch of crazy people. I mean, that weirdo must be one popular guy for all these guys to know him. Siergrain noticed my conflicted face and he gave a sadistic smile. "So I'll take that as a yes?"

"I don't know what you weird people are talking about." I stammered but they didn't seem to buy my lie.

Seigrain sighed, "Stop lying. It's no use. We know about Zeref and his presence seem to be coming off of you."

"Just take me to get judged, you bastards!" I yelled and they raised their eyebrows at this. Ultear smirked at my defiant nature.

Siegrain frowned before waving him off, "We'll be watching you Natsu Dragneel. You are somehow connected to Zeref and we will figure out how close you are to the wizard."

"What the hell is up with all of you Magic Council bastards?!" I questioned but they ignored it as they got ready for the courtroom.

XXX

I stood as the trials as they kept rambling on and on about how I messed up crap. "Natsu Dragneel has destroyed several properties of Clover Town. The offender was described as a man with pink hair with a white scarf and a satchel. Do you have anything to say, Natsu?"

I growled at them menacingly. "Yeah!" I roared and they leaned in to hear what I have to say. "My hair is not pink, dammit! It's salmon!" I exclaimed and they sweat dropped at the random comment. Siergrain seemed to be smiling at my childish antics and I shot a glare at him but before I could say any rude words towards the guy, the wall before me was smashed, leaving behind rubble.

The entire council widened their eyes at this before one of them stood up. "Who dares disturb this trial?"

I looked behind me, hoping for my savior but my luck failed.

Horribly.

My savior and saving grace.

Is no other than.

Laxus.

Damn it.

I gawked as I saw the lightning wizard starting to sigh tiredly. I widened my eyes as I saw him wearing a tattered white blanket around his neck and a backpack worn over his shoulder. The most notable feature of Laxus 2.0 was the hot pink hair worn on his head. I laughed at the appearance and he shot daggers at me.

"I'm definitely going to regret this." he muttered before shooting lightning everywhere. "Hey, you Magic Council scum! I'm NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

My jaw dropped but then it got even worse. Then I saw another familiar Fairy Tail wizard jump inside. I literally almost fainted as I saw Mirajane leap out of the rubble with her own Natsu look on. Then she started throwing dark projectiles around and even Laxus looked at her with shock. "Don't listen to that imposter, I'm the real Natsu Dragneel!" she exclaimed and I face palmed at their expression.

I looked at both of their hair styles and groaned. "WHAT THE HELL GUYS, MY HAIR IS SALMON NOT HOT PINK!" Then, if I wasn't shocked then I already was, someone walked shyly inside. "What the hell, Levy what are you doing here?!"

To my utter shock, the infamous bookworm stepped inside with her own Natsu look and I almost fainted from the three of them. The blue haired girl was flustered by the attention before whispering that she was Natsu as well.

The Magic Council sighed before beckoning the guards forward. "Take them away."

XXX

We stayed in the jail cell as I stared at the three of them who were stuck in the same room as I am. I glared at each one and both girls were flustered under my stare while Laxus looked bored. "Okay, mind if you guys start explaining why all of you decided to act like you are Natsu. I mean, I know I'm awesome and everything but no one can pull of the Natsu look but me. Oh and really guys, hot pink? I have salmon hair!"

"For your information, matchstick, we wanted to help you out. Well, I thought that I was doing this solo but it looked like two other people had the same idea." Laxus muttered and I stared at the two blushing girls.

"Okay, everyone elaborate to me at once!" I yelled and they sighed in defeat.

"I didn't want my strongest rival to get locked up in jail." Laxus simply stated and I shrugged at his answer. Typical electric trash.

"I just thought that it wasn't fair that you got arrested for something that our team did so I decided to intervene." Mira answered truthfully and then I diverted my attention towards Levy.

"I didn't think it was fair for them to arrest you. I mean, the entire guild all destroyed something at one point so I don't understand why they're doing it to you." the bookworm replied and I nodded.

I laughed hysterically, confusing the three before hugging them tightly. Laxus only looked irritated at this before shoving away. Levy seemed to blush brightly at this before deciding whether to hug back or not while Mirajane was completely savoring the moment. "You guys are the best," I sighed happily before glaring back at them. "But it doesn't answer my other question. Why hot pink?"

Laxus growled, "That was the only color we had in the guild! There was no freaking salmon color!"

XXX

_Meanwhile with Ultear..._

Siegrain looked at the girl before him. "I want you to go spy on Natsu Dragneel. Infiltrate Fairy Tail and gain his trust. I want you to gain as much information about Zeref from him as possible." he explained but Ultear frowned.

"Why do we need to earn the trust of that wizard?" she asked and Siegrain gave a small smirk.

"I don't know why but he holds the key to some of the most important questions. He has a secret that I want to solve and it's making me curious." the man explained before shrugging, "Besides, you might get yourself a boyfriend while your at it."

Ultear glared at the blue haired man, "You're one sick man."

"I try," he muttered, "Now are you going to do the job or what?"

"If it's for finding Zeref, then I'll do anything to reach our goals." he responded stoically and he smiled before their **Though Projections **disappeared into thin air.

XXX

I walked towards the guild building with a bright smile on my face. After an entire day, we were finally released and I took in the clear air of Magnolia. "Thank goodness I am back. I thought I was going to die in that jail cell."

"We've only been gone for a day, matchstick." Laxus commented but I glared at him for ruining my fun.

"Who cares, as long as I am out of that dump." Mira responded and Levy smiled in agreement. The demon looked at the petite girl before glancing at me. "Hey flame brain, you said you needed to ask Levy something right?" I asked and I nodded. She eyed me warily. "It better not include anything inappropriate, fire breath."

At this point, Levy and I blushed at the thought but Laxus laughed cruelly at Mira. "Is someone jealous?" he mocked.

"Of course not!" Mira screamed but Laxus cackled at the scarlet shade on her cheeks that rivaled Erza's hair.

Levy tried to ignore them as much as possible before staring at me. "What do you need, Natsu?" she questioned and I gave her one of my signature smiles.

"I need a few books from the library, Levy but I'll give you more details when we're alone." I answered truthfully and Laxus and Mirajane widened their eyes at this.

"Alone?" both of them asked in unison, their minds thinking of something different. Levy soon caught on to what they're saying and looked flustered at what to do at this moment.

"Yeah, alone." I shamelessly replied and they looked at me in shock. "What, is that a problem? I'm hanging out with my best friend, Levy." I questioned and Mira frowned while Laxus chuckled.

"Young love," Laxus whispered so softly that only I could hear it but I waved it off as not important to even argue about.

I looked at the doors before grinning. I sent a fiery fist as I barged through. "I'm ho-" my speech stopped as I looked at the familiar girl in front of me. My jaw dropped as another surprise hit me.

Ultear was in the middle of the guild hall and when she noticed me, she winked seductively. "Hi I am Ultear, the newest member of Fairy Tail!" she greeted before showing her Fairy Tail mark on her neck.

I looked with shock before pointing dumbly at her. "YOU!"

**DONE!**

**Lullaby Arc is completed. **

**Ultear joined Fairy Tail to try and gain Natsu's trust and pass information but will she fall in love along the way? Those subplots. Ha ha. Damn, I think I spoiled something when I said this but oh well.**

**Makarov is also going to ask him why Lullaby called Natsu, Zeref next chapter as well. There's so much things to add, it's exciting!**

**Last chapter for a while guys. Sorry.**

**Tell me which pairing to focus on next since I did some Mirajane and Levy in here.**

**Natsu is going to be finding more Books of Zeref with probably Levy, if he tells her. I won't spoil much.**

**I'm also skipping the Galuna Arc. I'll just let Gray and Lucy take the job and send Erza to retrieve them. They will be mentioned but that's it. Natsu and his own team will be doing an entirely different arc while it happens. The arc itself isn't really necessary for Natsu's development. **

**I'm doing the Phantom Lord Arc though because I like Gajeel and yeah. **


End file.
